Yui no kanashi no Himitsu
by adaneva
Summary: Alguna vez se preguntaron cual es la verdadera razón por la cual Yui fue a vivir por su cuenta, este fic ahonda sobre eso y sobre las relaciones entre las dos amigas de infancia, ¡si Yuri! asi que si no les gusta no lean esto, la pareja es Yui & Kyouko
1. Chapter 1

Yuru Yuri Fandiction — Yui no Kanashi no Himitsu

Disclaimer:  
Yuru Yuri no me pertenece, por ningún motivo este fanfiction esta hecho con fines de lucro o intento obtener fama, uso los nombres de los protagonistas meramente para representar mis asumciones con  
respecto a diferentes aspectos de los personajes que mas me agradan.

Rating: T toco temas algo delicados, aun si el lenguaje no es 'colorido', hay violencia en ambos aspectos.

Historia:  
La historia gira entorno mayormente a Yui y Kyouko, no por eso dejo de mencionar a los otros personajes pero ovbiamente con menor insidencia, por eso, si no te gustan los personajes antes  
mencionados no te molestes en leer, te ahorras unos veinte minutos de uso ocular y a mi la satisfacción de no obtener ningún tipo de reclamo.  
La historia no es exactamente alegrísima, en realidad es dramática y si, los personajes son explorados desde un angulo diferente y profundo, son un poco OCC (asi son las siglas?) osea que no son  
muy parecidos caracterialmente con el anime en si pero tampoco se alejan demasiado ok?, sin mas que decir aqui les dejo mi primer fic publicado, por favor lean y revisen, buena lectura.

* * *

I Capitulo—Heridas que no sangran

El club de entretenimiento estaba completamente sumergido en sus usuales labores, Yui leyendo un manga mientras Akari bebía un poco de té , Chinatsu ojeaba una revista de moda y Kyouko poniéndose al día de los apuntes de su mejor amiga pues, como siempre se había dormido en clase.

Yui era considerada en esa época del año porque sabía que la rubia cabeza hueca tenía próxima la fecha límite de su historieta y por eso estaba despierta en las noches terminando cada página con  
mucha cura, si había algo que destacar en la joven rubia, era que ponía mucha pasión en las cosas que le gustaban.

—¡Ah termine!— exclamó Kyouko estirandose con modorra, Yui alzó la mirada de su libro un segundo y sonrió sin querer, Akari sorbió su té nuevamente y la chica rosada pasó otra hoja de la revista.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la rubia fundadora se diera cuenta de la aburrida monotonía que estaba invadiendo a su club, por supuesto no lo iba a permitir.

—Bien!,¿Porque no jugamos a cartas?— propuso Kyouko efusivamente sosteniendo un maso de cartas en la mano, esto hizo que Yui cierre el libro suspirando, gesto que Kyouko pensó era derrota.

—Ya lo hicimos ayer y luego de que te pelearas con Chinatsu—chan decidimos no jugar más— la jovencita de ojos café dijo sonando seria, Chinatsu asintió con el ceño fruncido por el recuerdo de aquella pelea.

—Senpai no tiene la concepción de las reglas en general— agregó enérgicamente la Kouhai.

—En el amor no hay reglas Chinachu— Kyouko dijo juntando los labios en finta de un beso, la chica de cabellos rosa viendo que su senpai rubia se acercaba, rápidamente se escabulló para dejar a la otra abrazando el aire.

—No me llames asi— le respondió incrementando el fruncido en su adolescente rostro, Yui se sintió incómoda sintiendo a la jovencita rosa muy cerca, desde que ella se había unido al club del entretenimiento, su espacio personal había adoptado una nueva dimensión, y aunque era propio de su gente la tolerancia extrema a ese tipo de invasión personal (Yui no pudo evitar recordar el sobrepopulado tren bala de Tokyo en hora punta), no conseguía poder evitar cuando su kouhai literalmente se le 'pegaba' como un percebe a la roca, sentirse culpable por una extra a razón que no entendía con certeza.

En realidad Yui estaba visiblemente irritada por alguna razón, Kyouko la había molestado diciendo que tenía el ciclo menstrual de una treintona y que por eso estaba histérica, a la jovencita de cabellos oscuros le pareció estupido el comentario aunque no pudo dejar de pensar en la verdadera razón de su sinsabor matutino.

—Yui senpai— la jovencita rosa se quejó infantilmente antes de aferrarse a su brazo, la joven suspiró una vez mas, sintió el peso de la común situación insoportable.

—Basta, no puedo leer si las dos me interrumpen constantemente— la joven de cabellos oscuros dijo en voz alta acaparando la atención a tal punto, que incluso Akari tuvo un atisbo de presencia en el club.

Se levantó al mismo tiempo que se liberó del yugo con Chinatsu, la kouhai estaba impresionada por el exabrupto repentino de la senpai mas considerada que conocía, muchos pensamientos se le subieron a la cabeza y sin darse cuenta lágrimas se le formaron amenazando con caer en cualquier instante.

—¿Que te pasa Yui nyan?, vamos relajate— su amiga de la infancia dijo sin tomarle importancia, como si fuera solo una cosa tan pasajera como el tiempo de descanso en la escuela, esa vez la joven morena no podía aguantarlo, siempre había sido muy pacífica pero, había algo en ese día que no andaba bien, que no andaria bien aun si lo intentaba, asi que decidió alejarse antes de meter la pata y herir a sus únicas amigas, se disculpó con todas antes de tomar sus cosas, supo que su semblante debió ser muy oscuro porque ni siquiera Kyouko la detuvo, al pasar la puerta recordó una vez mas el hecho que había puesto de cabeza su adolescente vida.

Todo había comenzado el d a anterior, la noche anterior para ser exactos, Yui estaba preparándose la cena como era de costumbre cuando recibió una llamada, posó la sartén y bajo el fuego para coger el teléfono, lo hizo con algo de prisa para volver a su tarea.

—Hola mamá , si estoy haciendo la cena— dijo la jovencita mientras manipulaba la sartén con destreza en una mano, luego apoyó el teléfono con su hombro y cuello para evitar que se quemasen las verduras salteadas que estaba preparando.

—¿Necesitas algo?— preguntó sin mucha prisa, luego la jovencita se quedó escuchando sin mover un solo músculo, sus ojos se abrieron mas denotando el asombro de las noticias que le estaban dando, el eco del llanto de su madre se apoderaron del espacio y Yui sintió como sus propios ojos comenzaban a nublarse, una expresión de rabia e impotencia le atacaron dándole un leve calosfrío en el cuerpo.

—Calmate por favor mamá , te prometo que mañana ire a verte— le dijo, la adolescente conteniendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, tratando de calmar a la mujer que deber a brindarle seguridad con su voz y no mas complejos.

Yui apagó el fuego, sabía que no había caso en cocinar algo que igualmente no comería, salió de su pequeña cocina para tomar asiento en el salón, la jovencita había controlado su propio temblor y trataba con todos los medios de consolar a su madre.

—Estoy segura que volverá , yo hablaré con él, estoy segura calmate, sabes que no le gusta cuando estas en ese estado— hubo una pausa del otro lado de la línea cuando termino de hablar, por un momento Yui pensó que su madre había colgado pero luego sintió la respiración entrecortada contra el auricular.

—¿Mamá estás ahi?, vamos respóndeme, por favor— pidió la jovencita, preocupación adueñandose de su tono de voz, un leve temblor la invadió nuevamente e hizo lo posible por acallar sus pensamientos mas delirantes.

De pronto se escucho una suave voz, casi un susurro del otro lado de la línea, Yui se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, las lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a caer sin darle tregua, como siempre 'ella' había vencido una vez mas.

—Si, has tomado tu medicina ¿verdad?, si entiendo, nos vemos mañana— concluyó la jovencita, pasaron los segundos y aunque del otro lado solo se escuchaba el tono del teléfono, Yui no conseguía despegarlo de su oreja, la tensión de todo su cuerpo le dolía, comenzó a respirar hondo mientras solo apretaba con toda su fuerza el teléfono, ahogaba sollozos que amenzaban con tomar control de su voz.

—¿Porque otra vez?— preguntó a un testigo invisible, se limpió los ojos para ponerse de pie y con monótona rutina se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para finalizar lo que había empezado.

Kyouko se sorprendió luego de que su amiga abandonara el club sin decir mas, en todos los años que conocía a Yui no recordaba haberla visto de ese modo, talvez se le había pasado la mano o tal vez confiaba mucho en que aceptara todos sus caprichos de buena gana, la muchacha rubia no podía dejar de pensar en la expresión en los ojos café de su amiga.

—¿Que le paso?— pensó la jovencita mangaka con algo de pena y enojo al mismo tiempo, en su cuaderno y sin darse cuenta, había diseñado un personaje muy parecido a su amiga, al percatarse del hecho Kyouko arrancó la pagina pero cuando lo iba a arrugar se detuvo, recordó las palabras de Yui para luego ver su pupitre vacío.

—¿Donde estas Yui?— pensó una vez más. La mirada meláncolica de la rubia no paso desapercibida de uno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, Ayano la observó mas tranquila que nunca en la clase en donde usualmente Toshinou Kyouko dormía, pero aún si no lo hacía estaba ausente, no se debía de ser un genio para darse cuenta que la falta de Yui Funami en clase era la razón del mutismo de su 'amor platónico', el último pensamiento le otorgó un rubor que tranquilamente pudo guiar un barco desde la costa.

Dos pupitres mas atrás, Chitose, su mano derecha no solo en el consejo estudiantil sino también en el día a día colegial, se percató del rostro sonrojado de su amiga y se detuvo en seco para fantasear sin pudor en medio de la clase, ovbiamente ante tal perdida de sangre el profesor tuvo que mandar a la joven gemela a la enfermería, improvisando un tapón hecho con un pañuelo de papel.

El hecho no era insólito, era muy normal que la jovencita de cabellos platinados sangrara una o dos veces al día, por el cambio de posición de los asientos (ese semestre estaba cerca de Toshinou Kyouko y compañía), el profesor se rascó el cuello algo nervioso, pagaría por saber si el hecho era una cuestión médica o algo más.

—Yo acompañare a Chitose a la enfermería— se ofreció de pronto la joven rubia, su expresión seria tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes en el aula, aquel dia la clase de aritmética sería recordada en los anales de la historia del colegio.

—Toshinou-san, gracias— la alegre Chitose respondió antes que el mismo profesor saliera de su estupefacción, Ayano notó la sonrisa de victoria de Kyouko y luego solo pudo observar a las dos cuando salían del aula.

Mientras caminaban en el pasillo con destino a la enfermería, Chitose notó lo meditabunda que estaba la gaseosa rubia a su costado, justo cuando iba a preguntarle que pasaba, ésta la sorprendió con una pregunta que no espero nunca.

—Chitose, ¿como sabes que estás enamorada de alguien?— la pregunta casi le hacen tener una hemorragia no solo externa sino interna también, pero la cara con que la rubia jovencita se lo había preguntado bloqueó toda fantasía que pudiera generar su cerebelo.

—No lo sé , ¿piensas que estás enamorada Toshinou-san?— le preguntó la joven demorando un poco el paso para poder develar sus dudas, si ella podía encontrar algún tipo de interés de la rubia en cuestión hacia su amiga Ayano, no podía fallar en averiguarlo, después de todo, por algo se lo habría preguntado a ella.

—¿Eh? no, no es por mi que lo pregunto, es por alguien mas— dijo finalmente Kyouko, Chitose la observó detenidamente y lo que vió en la mirada de la otra adolescente no le gusto para nada.  
—Vaya, disculpa por preguntar una cosa tan extraña— Kyouko dijo cambiando de semblante como lo haría un camaleón de color, rió al mismo tiempo que emulo darse un coscorrón.

—No, esta bien, pero pienso que si una persona está enamorada, cambia totalmente— Concluyó la hermana mayor de Chizuru con esa sonrisa característica que la hacían ver adorable, lo que no supo fue que sus palabras tuvieron un impacto en Kyouko diverso al que talvez hubiera deseado.

—Entiendo, bueno nos vemos— le dijo dándose media vuelta para regresar a clase, no, no quería regresar, no le importó y se dirigió al único lugar donde sabía podía encontrar a su mejor amiga, el salón de té . Durante el camino, la mente de la rubia fundadora del club se dispuso a unir cabos, recordó de nuevo la mirada de Yui antes de marcharse del club, estaba diversa, sus ojos no eran los mismos y su rostro parecía triste.

—Discúlpenme yo, no me siento bien hoy, nos vemos después— Pero no la había vuelto a ver después del almuerzo, recordó que había reaccionado asi cuando ella quizo abrazar a Chinatsu y la jovencita se refugió con ella, sería que eran celos, que talvez su amiga en verdad sentía celos de ella, entonces eso quería decir que Yui también gustaba de Miraku...digo, Chinatsu.

Los ojos de la rubia con el listón rojo se iluminaron como etrellas del paseo de la fama, la loca idea de escribir el nuevo triángulo amoroso que se había creado en el club del entretenimiento se le vino como un huracán a su espiritu mangaka, pero luego demoro el paso tratando de calmar sus ánimos, el doujinshi era una cosa pero la vida real...

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, si ella estaba dentro que le iba a decir, pedir a disculpas o solo intentar a cortar el hielo con una broma estúpida, si tan solo supiera hacerla reir como Ayano, se libero de ese pensamiento antes de abrir, pusó su mejor expresión de neutralidad (cejas inclinadas + sonrisa kyouko) y entró.

Cuando lo hizo se mordió la lengua para no hablar, allí estaba, dormida sobre la mesa de té , con el libro a un costado y su teléfono celular sin cerrar. Por alguna razón que no quería estudiar, con solo verla se sintió aliviada, se negaba a pensar que dependía de su amiga de la infancia mas de lo debido y decidió ahogar mas pensamientos preparando el té .

Cuando lo tuvo listo y humeante, se acercó con dos tazas que posó suavemente en la mesa, al menos ella lo pensó asi pero al parecer el rumor la despertó , fue en ese momento que Kyouko se di cuenta de lo inflamados que estaban los ojos de Yui, eso le produjo un nudo en el estómago, había estado llorando.

—Ah Kyouko, me quedé dormida— dijo ella sonando normal, tomó por inercia su taza y bebió un sorbo, llorar después de todo te hace perder muchas sales minerales y tenía la boca seca.

—Yui, ¿estas bien?— preguntó la muchacha con el listón rojo, sus grandes ojos azules estudiando a su amiga con preocupación, Yui fingió una sonrisa y asintió .

—Si si, es solo que no pude dormir anoche, espero que no sea un resfriado— dijo tocándose la frente para continuar su pantomima, Kyouko decidió no profundizar y complicar las cosas, sorbió su té pensando que decir.  
—Vaya las clases acabarán dentro de poco— hubo una pausa y solo el sonido de la boca de Kyouko sorbiendo su bebida llenaron los metros cuadrados del salón.  
—¡¿Oye que estás haciendo aqui, te saltaste las clases?!— le preguntó sonando como la Yui de siempre, una sonrisa mental se formó en la rubia cabeza de la cuestionada.

—Tu también lo hiciste, asi que relajate Yui-san— dijo Kyouko defendiendo su posición, Yui se sonrojó un poco ante la innegable verdad, pero luego al hablar con su mejor amiga, sintió como el peso de la responsabilidad bajaba de sus hombros, sabía que la amistad de Kyouko podía ser muy agotadora y algunas veces mentalmente extenuante, pero sobre todo lo que otros pudieran pensar, era en Kyouko que Yui encontraba la fuerza para seguir con su vida, esto lo sabía desde hace mucho y agradecía al cielo por la rubia cabeza hueca que le habían puesto en el camino.

Dejó que una sonrisa se colgara de su rostro mientras miraba a su amiga con aquella expresión descuidada y franca, las dos conversaron largo tiempo sin darse cuenta que las clases habían terminado hace mucho y que las dos kouhai no llegaban, Kyouko le contó que Chinatsu se había impresionado con su reacción hasta el punto de llorar cuando se fue del club, luego, esa hipótesis fue confirmada con mucho pesar por un mensaje de texto que le mando Akari a Kyouko, Chinatsu le había pedido quedarse con ella porque no sabía como enfrentar a Yui en el club.

La joven morena suspiró pesadamente, el pecho le dolió cuando se dió cuenta del daño que había causado por su débil mente, que culpa tenían sus amigas de lo que le pasaba, si era solamente culpa suya, como siempre.

No pudo evitar sentirse mínima ante estos hechos, una parte de ella quería regresar para enmendar su error, la otra quería gritar su desesperación, bajó la mirada y por un momento su amiga pensó que lloraría, la rubia jovencita era completamente extraña a las complejidades del corazón humano, más aun cuando se trataba de la persona que siempre había demostrado una fortaleza más alla de lo normal, la que siempre había cuidado de ella e impulsado a ser mas segura, la que de ni a le dijo alguna vez —yo te protegeré —

Kyouko sacudió estos pensamientos porque se comenzo a sentir muy torpe, no podía actuar asi y además Yui era su mejor amiga, la rubia sonrió con decisión y puso una mano en su hombro

—Estoy segura que Chinatsu-chan te perdonará , sabes que le gustas mucho— dijo para animarla, y aunque su voz sonó mas sería del común, eso no evitó que hicieran efecto en Yui, quien puso atrás sus conflictos un momento y le regalo una sonrisa.

—Es eso lo que me preocupa— Yui dijo sin terminar completamente sus ideas, los ojos de Kyouko cual estrellas brillaron viendo la oportunidad perfecta para descartar que Yui sea su rival.

—¿A ti no te gusta entonces?— preguntó la jovencita con el listón rojo, su expresión era muy cómica e hizo sonreir abiertamente a Yui.

—No, es decir, no de la manera que ella quisiera— contestó ella, luego vi su teléfono para abrir un mensaje.  
—No me gustaría ser también tu rival— continuo Yui mientras revisaba su bandeja de entrada, Kyouko la observó con una sonrisa grande y le hizo una señal Ok con la mano.

Esa tarde mientras el sol se ocultaba, una jovencita recorría como lo había hecho por tantos años la calle Midori, su antiguo vecindario le trajeron muchas memorias a la mente, mucha de las cuales preferiria olvidar.  
Se detuvo ante la puerta de su antigua casa y antes que pudiera decir algo ésta se abrió , Yui sintió un leve calosfrío recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando se reveló de quien se trataba, allí vestida con una Yukata elegante estaba Tsu Funami, su cabello negro como ébano recogido en un perfecto moño, su sonrisa estaba adornada con un lapiz de labios de color rojo sangre y sus ojos con sombras que los hacían parecer mas grandes del normal.

—Yui-chan viniste, mamá esta muy feliz de verte— saludo a su hija efusivamente con un cálido abrazo que Yui encontró desconcertante, la jovencita se soltó casi de inmediato, la sensación de vacío que pensó olvidar se apoderó de sus entrañas y en un instante sus músculos se tensaron, era la reacción normal que Yui había probado desde niña, en esa época recordó que decidió vestirse como niño cuando comprobó el cambio de su madre, cuando comenzaron los primeros síntomas de su enfermedad.

—Vamos adentro, he traido algo para merendar—informó ella mostrándole la bolsa plástica que traía consigo, su madre sonrió amablemente para luego dirigirla al interior.

La casa de los Funami siempre había sido muy tradicional e impecable, pero cuando Yui entró supo que las cosas estaban yendo muy mal, aunque su madre había ocultado el desorden de las otras  
habitaciones, no pudo evitar notar la suciedad del suelo y ventanas, era extraño pensar que alguien siquiera vivía en esa condición, recordó que el día anterior no había podido contactar a su  
padre, para ella la situación de la casa era confirmación del abandono de él, ya había sucedido antes, trató de convencerse y como mantra se dijo repetidas veces,

—volverá —.

La joven no había aprendido a confiar en su madre después de todos esos años vividos con ella y su padre, el rencor aún latía fuerte dentro de ella encendiendo una flama que quizo apagar, era todo demasiado para digerir al mismo tiempo, su madre había dejado de tomar su medicina y sus pesadillas habían comenzado con ello, sus propios demonios invocados llamaron a su puerta, Yui contuvo la respiración.

—Yui-chan hablaste con tu padre?— la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, su máscara neutral activa en todo momento.

—Si, me dijo que se tomara unos días, está en Hokkaido, te traerá muchos recuerdos— mintió la joven, Tsu Funami sonrió como cuando a un niño se le da una golosina.

—Que bueno, Yui-chan te quedarás hasta que llegue, ¿verdad?— le preguntó a su hija con un tono que mas parecía a una orden, la jovencita la miró con frialdad.

—Si tomas la medicina me quedare — contestó ella sonando seria, la expresión de Tsu cambió de un momento a otro, Yui se di cuenta de que sus puños se habían cerrado y que su piel estaba cambiando a un color morado de la fuerza que estaba haciendo, un pequeño temblor adorno su semblante haciendo que la adolescente sintiera un atisbo de miedo.

—No! No! No!, no me convencen tus palabras, nunca lo harán, ¿quien te crees que eres?— la madre de Yui se levantó de improviso botando la mesa y lo que estaba encima en el proceso, Yui retrocedió pero no a tiempo para evitar la taza de té caliente quemándole la mano, gritó de dolor sujetando su mano izquierda por reflejo.

—¡Oh no! Yui-chan, lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto, te traer algo de hielo— la expresión en el rostro de Tsu se ablandó de nuevo, sus manos acercándose a las de su hija que la miraba con confusión en los ojos.  
Yui sabía el procedimiento, sabía que debía esperar, se lo habían explicado mas de una vez, tal vez ahora lo entendía pero cuando su madre comenzó con los primeros síntomas, ella aún era una níña de primaria, su cara tenía la misma expresión la primera vez que le pegó , la mas patética expresión de culpa adornaba su rostro cada vez que se dejaba dominar de su furia, Yui se limpio las lágrimas cuando su madre se dirigió a la cocina.

Aprovechando la ausencia de su madre, la jovencita se dirigió a la habitación donde encontró las pastillas olvidadas de Tsu, sintiendo todavia dolor en su mano pudo abrir la tapa del pequeño frasco de donde extrajo un par de pildoras, casualmente se dió cuenta que el frasco estaba casi lleno, lo cual confirmó sus sospechas.  
Cuando su madre regresó con el hielo en una bolsa, ella estiró su mano mostrándole las dos pildoras que había encontrado, su madre la miró a los ojos estudiandola.

—Tómalas por favor mamá — le pidió Yui, su expresión era suave pero firme al mismo tiempo, Tsu sintió un nudo en la garganta observando la mano enrojecida de su hija, suprimió mas lágrimas y luego tomó las píldoras aún titubeante.

Su única hija la observaba detenidamente, cuando se aseguro que las píldoras estaban dentro de su sistema Yui comenzó a ordenar el tiradero que había originado su madre, primero puso en orden la mesa, trato de secar lo mejor que pudo el piso, (el tatami había absorvido casi todo el líquido) y por último comenzó a recoger los pedazos de taza que yacían esparcidos, la jovencita cogió lo que quedaba del utensilio, una sensación la invadió junto a un recuerdo que hubiera querido dejar atrás en el tiempo.

La visión de su madre queriendo cortarse las venas con un pedazo de vidrio le hicieron temblar ligeramente, habían pasado mas de cinco años pero aún podía escuchar los gritos de ella y la voz desesperada de su padre tratando de contenerla.

Se levantó para botar los restos y se aseguró de deshechar aquellos recuerdos una vez mas, observó el cesto lleno de residuos, parecía que no había sido cambiado en días, no supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que su padre se fue, pero por el comportamiento de su madre y el desorden de la casa, tenía una idea formándosele en la cabeza, Yui maldijo internamente cuando encontro botellas de licor vacías debajo del lavabo inoxidable de la cocina, su madre estaba abusando de nuevo del alcohol, todo porque su padre había decidido dejarla.

—volverá , tiene que volver— se repitió la jovencita mentalmente.

Ese día se la paso limpiando la casa, era mejor que estar contemplando la hiperactividad de su madre luego de que tomara la medicina, no sabía si eran los principios activos del medicamento lo que le habían dado esa energía o solo quería compensarla por el episodio anterior, Yui no quería pensar mucho en ello y solo se concentraba en gastarse, podría dormir un poco esa noche si estaba cansada, tal vez.

Se aseguró en la noche que Tsu tomara de nuevo el medicamento y la dejo en su habitación, luego y aún titubeante la adolesecente entró en la suya, por un momento se detuvo en la puerta a observarlo todo, solo habían pasado unos meses desde que se había ido pero sentía como si hubieran sido años, se abrazo a si misma pensando que tendría que probablemente volver, que cuidaria a su madre mientras encontraba otra solución.

Se acostó en su cama y justo cuando comenzaba a adormentarse su teléfono vibró , se levantó pesadamente para contestar la llamada.

—Yui, ¿donde estas?, fui a tu casa pero nadie abrió , pensé que estabas enferma o algo— la voz de Kyouko la sorprendió y alivio al mismo tiempo, sonrió triste, cansada.

—Volví a casa...desde hoy— dijo ella, Kyouko no supo que pensar como primera reacción, derrepente en verdad se sentía sola en ese departamento, pero asi tan de improviso, no se había dado cuenta de nada como siempre.

—Si te sentías sola, ¿porque no me dijiste?, sabes que puedo ir todos los días Yui— Kyouko sono impaciente por teléfono, Yui pudo incluso adivinar el puchero que seguro estaba haciendo mientras hablaba, sonrió un poco mas.

—Si, si, solo sera por un tiempo (convicción en sus propias palabras)— la rubia colegiala del otro lado de la línea sonrio , esa era la Yui que quería, no, que necesitaba escuchar.

—Ah entiendo, entonces buenas noches Yui-nyan, nos vemos mañana— le dijo con aquella voz alegre y sin preocupaciones, Kyouko no sabía cuanto bien había hecho en llamarla, aunque sea por un minuto la jovencita de cabello oscuro pudo desconectarse de todo lo sucedido y relajarse, la voz de su amiga de la infancia le levantaron el ánimo mucho mas que cualquier cosa.

—Gracias por llamar Kyouko, buenas noches— respondió , la rubia sintió que la cara le comenzaba a quemar por las palabras de su amiga, sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose estúpida sin alguna razón.

—¿Eh?— pero antes de decir algo como respuesta la línea se corto dejando a una confundida Kyouko en medio de su cama y con los latidos acelerados.  
—¿Estara bien?—murmuro ella antes de recostarse de lado.

Al día siguiente las clases terminaron rápidamente para satisfacción de la joven del listón rojo, se estiró en su pupitre con una gran sonrisa en la cara, guardó su cuaderno de notas en su bolsa azul y se levantó .

—¿Vamos al club Yui?— le preguntó aún sabiendo que no debía pues era lógico, las actividades de su club se desarrollaban casi sino todos los días, porque debía de ser diferente, Yui sin embargo acomodó sus cosas en silencio y luego se giró para ver a su amiga parada a su costado.

—Lo siento Kyouko hoy no puedo ir, debo de regresar temprano a casa, mi madre esta enferma y debo cuidarla— dijo ella discúlpandose, la rubia mangaka hizo un puchero en derrota pero entendió y luego se dirigió al salón de té sola.

Kyouko mientras caminaba pensaba que era extraño, era la segunda vez que se iba, la primera fue algo violenta e inesperada y aunque ya había pedido disculpas a las demás, había algo en su comportamiento que no convencía a la rubia testaruda.

Con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, la chiquilla ponderaba toda clase de hipótesis con relación al extraño comportamiento de su amiga de la infancia, alguien como Kyouko pero, evitaria el enfrentamiento directo, asi que espero para comprobar la teoría que Chitose se encargó de meterle en la cabeza sin querer.

Al día siguiente, Kyouko observó a su amiga con mas detenimiento del normal, su expresión era tan cómica que más de una vez hizo reir a Yui en medio de las clases, no sabía que estaba tramando pero seguramente no era nada bueno.

Desde su asiento, la chiquilla rubia vio como sus intentos por parecer seria eran un desastre, Yui la había atrapado mirándola y estallado en risas al mismo tiempo, su plan no estaba resultando de ninguna forma, justo cuando pensaba en dejar todo se dió cuenta que Yui estaba mandando un mensaje, era raro que lo hiciera en medio de las clases, mucho mas observando la expresión de nerviosismo mientras lo hacia.

—No puede ser—, pensó la muchachita, eso quiere decir que en verdad Yui estaba saliendo con alguien, pero de ser asi porque no se lo había dicho, pensaba que se tenían suficiente confianza, ¿o no?  
Kyouko descartó ese pensamiento al mismo momento que comenzó a sentirse enojada con ella misma, se dió unas palmaditas en las mejillas concentrándose en otra cosa, todo menos en la clase claro.

—No era Chinatsu entonces, ¿quien es?— se pregunto a si misma y al mismo tiempo escribió lo pensado en el cuaderno, era ovbio que la persona que le mandaba mensajes era con quien ella estaba saliendo, hizo un puchero viendo a su amiga nuevamente, Yui levantó una ceja sin entender que pasaba.

En los siguientes días Yui se retrajo mas y no iba practicamente al club, había pasado ya una semana desde la primera vez que se fue del salón de té y solo había regresado una vez, Kyouko había optado por respetar a su amiga al principio y no preguntarle nada.  
Luego las cosas andaban de mal en peor, Yui no contestaba sus llamadas y solo le respondía con brevísimos mensajes que eran erráticos y siempre excusatorios.

Ese día en el club, la chiquilla dorada se posicion frente a sus kouhai, las dos se dieron cuenta de las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y los dibujos que estaba sosteniendo en ambas manos.

Había dibujado un doujinshi protagonizado por Yui y las posibles teorías de su cambio de personalidad, Kyouko estaba decidida a develar el misterio de la cita a ciegas de su amiga, asi fue como sin darse cuenta anoche comenzó a dibujar sin parar.

La primera historia era protagonizada por Yui y una joven rubia que misteriosamente se parecía mucho a ella, ovbiamente la imagen molesto visiblemente a Chinatsu que ya mostraba una prominente vena creciendole en la frente.

—Tal vez Yui-chan si está enamorada de alguien— Akari dijo sonando seria, Chinatsu reclamó con un chillido

—¡No! puede que sea por otra razón, porque tienes que pensar siempre lo peor senpai malvada— le dijo a la rubia que sostenía sus dibujos, cambió de escenario.

—Chinatsu recuerda que siempre estare aqui para ti— dijo la mangaka guiñando un ojo en el proceso, la chica rosada puso una cara de enojo viendo el dibujo que ahora sostenía, en él estaba el triángulo amororso que se imagino la primera vez, solo que era Kyouko la que se quedaba con la 'princesa'

—No gracias senpai— le contestó a Kyouko volteando la cara con desprecio.

—Buuuu— Kyouko hizo un pico enorme quejándose.

—Entonces no te dare bombones Chinatsu-chan— La voz de Yui sorprendió a todas, Kyouko se detuvo en seco cuando se proponía levantarse para atosigar a la pobre Chinatsu, luego casi automáticamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, cambio el dibujo por uno que mostraba la palabra 'fin'.

* * *

Eso es todo por el primer capitulo, si les pareció muy dark entonces, mis disculpas señores(a) no sirvo para la comedia asi que si gustan sigan leyendo sino pues, no.  
Para los que si atrajo mi historia, muy pronto les pondré el prox cap, gracias por el tiempo empleado en leerla y si les gusta desperdiciar mas tiempo dejenme un review, hasta luego!—


	2. Chapter 2

Yuru Yuri Fanfiction

Capitulo 2- Duele Sonreír

Disclaimer: como siempre estos personajes no son míos, me gusta escribir sobre ellos para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y curar algo de mi stress, ja!

Rating: T por si acaso mas adelante.

Este capitulo sera un poco mas dramático que el primero, espero no exagerar con el grado de OOC de los personajes pero quiero recordarles que debo cambiarlos un poco por el estilo de mi fanfic, cualquier tipo de critica constructiva es bien recibida pero tengan paciencia pues aun soy tímida para escribir, hajimete dakara!

sin mas que decir les dejo, buena lectura!

* * *

El mes transcurrió sin muchas novedades para la jovencita Funami, ya se estaba acostumbrando a los altibajos característicos de su madre que, casi siempre se acentuaban en la cena cuando las dos estaban a solas compartiendo el mismo espacio pero no comportaban un problema grave, Yui todavía no sabia nada de su padre pero ya había dejado de llamarlo, resignada a vivir con su madre, la jovencita decidió tomar sus cosas del apartamento; no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo viendo el espacio que ahora se encontraba vacio y generaba un debil eco, Yui sonrio acariciando en su mente los momentos que paso junto con sus amigas, las pijamadas que compartieron, los retos en video juegos, aquel jolgorio no lo volveria a vivir por mucho tiempo.  
Cerro la puerta del 301 y contemplo por unos instantes el nombre de familia que yacia inerte sobre el numero, su joven rostro se endurecio de pronto mirando las letras que conformaban quien era, luego sostuvo la pequeña maleta que estaba llena con recuerdos de lo que habia sido su vida independiente, no sin antes jurarse a si misma que no dejar a de lado el sentimiento de libertad que aquellas alas de cemento le concedieron.  
Esa semana en particular habia sido muy dificil para ella, su madre a duras penas acordo en ir al medico para que la examinara y determinara de nuevo que tipo de medicina debia tomar, el resultado fue una mezcla de anti depresivos con calmantes que hacian de ella un maniqui sonriente la mayor parte del tiempo, aparte debia de monitorar su estado y las crisis que tenia explicandolas en un tipo de cuaderno, todo eso aumentado con sus deberes habian quitado casi todas las horas de suelo en la adolescente.  
Tambien comprendio que era el alejamiento de su padre lo que habia activado otro tipo de conducta aumentando asi la patologia de su caso, pero aun si las cosas eran incontenibles para ella, su madre no podia ser admitida en un instituto mental por poseer un tipo de trastorno que era muy comun y no representaba peligro a la sociedad, aun asi Yui habia pensado en ello, la idea se le pasaba por la cabeza muchas veces al dia, no tanto en meterla a un manicomio sino el de escapar y no volver mas a esa casa, la unica cosa que la mantenia era el vinculo que tenia con sus amigas, si se aferraba a ello podria con eso, podria seguir yendo a la escuela y pretender que todo estaba bien, como siempre.  
Aprovecho comprar algo para la cena camino a casa, el tiempo estaba volviendose mas frio anunciando que las puertas del invierno estaban por abrirse, penso cuanto le gustaba esa estacion, muchos odiaban el frio pero ella no, ella adoraba ver la nieve caer y poco a poco llenar las calles, le parecia que el manto albo y puro de la nieve cubriera todas las manchas que pudiera tener el asfalto y las imperfecciones no se verian mas cuando aquella alfombra fria llegaba, por otro lado hacer mu ecos de nieve nunca fue una cosa que le atrajera demasiado, no tanto como a otras niñas de su edad.  
—A Kyouko aun le gusta hacerlos— dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, sonrió pensando en su amiga, recordando el animo que siempre le contagiaba y sintió mucha nostalgia de pronto, no iba tan a menudo al club como quisiera, no hablaba tanto con ella como antes, aun si los temas de conversación no tenían muchas veces sentido era propio lo que le faltaba, se pregunto si a Kyouko le faltaba su presencia como a ella y sonrió al sentirse algo infantil antes de continuar su camino.  
Cuando llego a casa abrió como era de costumbre el buzón del correo, al hacerlo encontró las sólitas publicaciones publicitarias y entre ellas un sobre grande, Yui lo tomo casi como adivinando de que se trataba y lo metió en su maleta, antes de entrar inspiro profundamente. La residencia estaba en completo silencio, supuso que su madre estaba durmiendo lo que comprobó abriendo la puerta de su habitación con suavidad, luego con igual sigilo se dirigió a su habitación y antes de examinar el sobre se aseguro de cerrar con llave.  
Habían documentos que reconoció de una firma de abogados y al final de estos un sobre con su nombre escrito, Yui lo miro por ambos lados sin querer abrirlo, para ella era otra confirmación mas que su padre no volvería a casa, no era novedad, creció prácticamente sin conocerlo y la única vez que tuvo una platica fue muy formal y para pedirle vivir sola, si bien nunca le falto nada material en su infancia Yui no se sintió parte de una verdadera familia con ellos, su madre siempre estaba en cocktails o en el club, su padre fuera por negocios y ella rodeada de nanas.  
Fue una vez que Yui agradeció de tenerlos: cuando le presentaron unos amigos y su hija, fue la primera vez que Yui vio a Kyouko, las dos tenían apenas cinco años; recordó la mirada de curiosidad de la rubia niña que aun se aferraba del vestido de su madre, era tan tímida que ni siquiera le pudo decir su nombre al principio y fue ella quien se presento .  
—Hemos cambiado tanto— susurro la joven en medio de su habitacion con el sobre entre las manos, lo miro nuevamente, la escritura prolija de su padre le lleno de una sensacion que se le ato en el estomago, decidio abrirlo sin pensar mas en ello; el contenido era puntual, directo, hablaba de negocios en la capital, separacion con posible divorcio de su madre y por ultimo de dinero, en lo que menos pensaba ella.

—Cobarde— dijo la joven antes de botar el sobre en el cesto de basura al lado del escritorio, guardo los documentos y lo escondió debajo de su colchón, decidió que si el quería divorciarse debía ir personalmente a verla.

Felizmente la cena fue tranquila ese día, su madre parecía muy calma y ella agradeció mentalmente a la casa farmacéutica por la potencia del medicamento, Tsu Funami como siempre vestía elegante, verla de esa manera le recordaba mucho cuando de niña la veía siempre salir, el detalle que mas recordaba era el sonido de sus zapatos de tacón contra el suelo de madera en el recibidor porque, cuando ella lo escuchaba se sentía muy sola, aquella la tristeza que le provocaban sus días en la residencia la sobrecogieron de pronto, sacudió ese pensamiento y bajo la mirada a su bol de arroz.

—Estaba pensando ir al club mañana— dijo de pronto su madre, Yui levanto la mirada para verla algo incrédula, supo inmediatamente que contradecirle seria el inicio de una pesadilla, asintió .

—Bueno— acompaño su gesto con esa única palabra, Tsu observo a su hija con algo de sospecha.

—Solo dirás 'bueno'— el tono de voz que uso unos decibelios mas altos del normal, Yui poso su tazón y sus palillos.

—¿Que quieres que diga?, ¿Que no?— pregunto ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, su madre la observo nuevamente, al pasar un largo momento Yui se levanto sin decir mas.

—Puedo hacerlo, me siento bien, mas que bien en realidad— volvió a hablar como tratando de disuadir a su hija, Yui suspiro antes de encontrar su mirada de pie en la puerta.

— Llámame cuando estés allá— informo la jovencita, cierto que podía ser algo riesgoso pero si quería comenzar a retomar su vida era mejor si su madre le daba algo de espacio, pensó que sin ella en la casa podía quedarse mas tiempo después de la escuela, una leve sonrisa se colgó en su rostro.

Al día siguiente en el club del entretenimiento las cuatro miembros estaban alrededor de la mesa de cerezo, Chinatsu había llevado 'magdalenas' y Yui se había ofrecido a llevar de casa el te especial que su madre bebía solo cuando tenia invitados, era una especie de te negro aromatizado con bergamota que se esposaba a la perfección con las pastas que llevo la jovencita rosa.  
Por un largo periodo las cuatro hablaron tranquilamente, jugaron de nuevo a las cartas, un nuevo juego muy parecido al bridge que Akari aprendió de su hermana mayor Akane, ovbiamente la que perdió mayor numero de veces fue la misma Akari lo que le origino un flujo de lagrimas que hicieron reir a sus amigas.  
Luego de muchos días Yui pudo sonreir abiertamente olvidándose de los problemas que le origino el cambio familiar, aunque ella no se sentía parte de lo que todos veían como la familia perfecta, atesoraba en el fondo esa imagen que aun creía podía conseguir, sobre todo con su madre.

—Es cierto Yui, ¿Como esta tu madre?— la rubia mangaka pregunto de pronto, sus kouhai se le quedaron viendo esperando la respuesta, Yui se movió incomoda en su sitio, la pregunta la tomo con la guardia baja y era justo lo que Kyouko estaba planeando, para ella, el tiempo que estuvo ausente había marcado una cierta distancia entre las dos, Kyouko quería a toda costa entender el comportamiento de Yui, ayudarla en lo que pudiera pero sabia que siendo su amiga de la manera que era, se enfrentaría sola a lo que le estaba pasando, ya había olvidado la teoría cuando creía que estaba saliendo con alguien pues, sus ojos no eran aquellos de una que esta en medio de un amorío colegial, sus ojos hablaban por ella caudales que solo Kyouko había aprendido a descifrar, lastima que Yui no se daba cuenta.

—Esta bien, ¿Porque lo preguntas?— respondio ella sonando algo titubeante, las chicas menores cruzaron miradas entre ellas mientras que Kyouko bajo la mirada, ¿Cuanto tiempo mas pretendia esconderse de ella?, una parte de la rubia se sintió decepcionada de no tener la confianza suficiente de decirle las cosas en la cara, había preferido estar rodeada de sus amigas en el club para darse algo de coraje.

— Pensé que estaba enferma y por eso no venias al club— explico la mangaka retomando lo que había dejado, Yui la observo extrañada.

—¿Es cierto Yui-senpai?— Chinatsu pregunto clavándole una mirada de preocupación que puso algo nerviosa a la cuestionada, Akari junto sus manos en el pecho compartiendo el sentimiento de su compañera, Kyouko se cruzo de brazos mirando a la mesa.

—Eso fue hace semanas, ahora esta bien, no se preocupen— respondió ella sonriendo sutilmente para confortar a sus amigas, ambas chicas sonrieron aliviadas.

—¡Que bueno!, no se que haría si le pasara algo a mi mama— Akari exclamo alegremente, Chinatsu la copio con algo de drama para caerle en gracia a su senpai, la única que permaneció callada estudiando su expresion fue Kyouko, la rubia se estaba debatiendo si seguir o no con su plan, el sentimiento que le gobernaba la vida se le manifestó con una contorsión dentro de su pecho.

—Entonces, ¿porque no venias al club?— Insistió Kyouko, su comentario hizo que la atención vuelva hacia ella, Yui paso saliva en seco no encontrando las palabras para explicarse, Kyouko estaba presionando los botones incorrectos y no entendía porque ( ¿Es a propósito?), pensó la joven de ojos café viendo la expresión de seriedad que ten a su rostro.

—¿Porque me estas interrogando?— Yui reacciono algo irritada mirando a su amiga de la infancia, Kyouko copio su expresión de disgusto y le volteo la cara en señal de que estaba enfadada, Yui alzo la ceja no entendiendo bien la situación, pero luego concluyo que si le había hecho falta como se pregunto el día anterior y Kyouko siendo como era no sabia otra forma de exteriorizar su nostalgia, la mirada de Yui se suavizo mirando el perfil de su amiga testaruda.  
Se disponían a tomar la segunda ronda de te cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, el perfume característico de fresca lavanda de una cierta muchacha de cabello morado se colo en el club, detrás de ella como siempre su mano derecha Chitose, saludo con ese acento kansai tan indiscutible como su sonrisa.

—¡Toshinou Kyouko! espeto la muchacha con alegre y fuerte tono de voz, las cuatro miembros del club del entretenimiento miraron a las recien llegadas.

—Disculpen la intromisión— Chitose dijo alegremente.

—Ayano, ¿Que sucede?— despreocupada como siempre la mangaka la observo con curiosidad, la vice presidente del consejo estudiantil camino hacia ella derrochando orgullo en cada paso que daba.

—Tienes una citación en el aula de profesores, solo he venido a informarte— dijo la jovencita, manos en la cintura acompañada de una sutil sonrisa, Chitose aprovecho para ver a las demás jovencitas alrededor de la mesa.

—Ah Funami san, hoy si has venido— le dijo la jovencita con lentes sonriendo amablemente.  
Aunque la gemela lo dijo muy casualmente, Yui no supo porque el comentario le dolió , al parecer últimamente su presencia era tan escasa como la de Akari, aun así , trato de sonreír levemente cuando asintió como respuesta. Chitose la observo , la jovencita noto su semblante diverso y se pregunto si era por ella que Toshinou Kyouko le hizo esa pregunta unas semanas atrás, varias veces había encontrado a Kyouko sola en los recesos y aunque no le molestaba que fuese al consejo para robarle sus postres a Ayano, sabia que la rubia jovencita se sentía sola por su ausencia.

—¿Eh porque?, si Yui también se salto las clases Kyouko— acuso formalmente a su amiga con señalada incluida, Yui se congelo en el acto, era tan infantil.

—Funami-san es verdad?— Ayano pregunto sintiendo que el mundo estaba por acabar pues, que Yui haya saltado las clases era un mal presagio, tal vez la influencia de Toshinou Kyouko era tan fuerte como la orbita de júpiter, entonces si las dos terminaban estando juntas...

—Acabaras por saltar las clases con Toshinou-san— Chitose le susurro inesperadamente, siempre adivinaba lo que pensaba, Ayano se sonrojo visiblemente y trato por todos los medios de no acabar fantaseando como su mejor amiga, hablando de influencias.

—No me sentía bien, ademas eso paso hace mucho— Yui contesto sonando de nuevo irritada.

—Si, es verdad Sugiura-senpai— Chinatsu salto otra vez a la defensa de su admirada senpai, esta parpadeo varias veces asegurándose de no estar en una comedia mala. La conversación se estaba desviando luego de un poco, Kyouko se las había arreglado para hacer sonrojar a su compañera del consejo, preguntándole que perfume llevaba y dándole a conocer que la lavanda era usada mucho por las Geishas en la poca Tokugawa, obviamente ese comentario origino una profusa hemorragia nasal de parte de Chitose quien se veía mas que satisfecha por su fantasía feudal.  
Después de varios pañuelos (cortesía de Akari), Ayano termino por salir casi corriendo del club, no sin antes advertirle a Kyouko que la citación era a la tercera hora del día siguiente y Chitose se despidió al vuelo antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza.

—Tch, ¿Porque tengo que ir con el profesor?— se quejo Kyouko apoyándose en la mesa con ambos brazos, sus rubios mechones desparramados como una maraña en la superficie de cerezo.

—No te has puesto a pensar que tus notas tengan que ver con esa citación y no exactamente porque no volviste a clases— Yui dijo sonando reflexiva, Kyouko encontró la luz con su comentario y suspiro pesadamente, luego casi al instante salto en su asiento.

—¡Es cierto!, Yui necesito ayuda con mi tarea, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?— pidió la rubia con ojos de cachorro, Yui normalmente hubiera sucumbido a los encantadores ojos azules de su mejor amiga pero, le daba miedo recibir visitas y si su madre perdía el control entonces...

—Lo siento Kyouko no puedo, debo de cuidar a Mari-chan— invento la muchacha diciéndolo sin denotar su mentira, le dolia tener que hacerlo y algo en la mirada azul de su amiga le dijo que se dio cuenta, vio decepción en ellos, Kyouko desvió la mirada.

— Podrías ser mas original al menos, tus excusas son peores que la falta de presencia de Akari— Kyouko hablo casi sin darse cuenta de las palabras que le salian de la boca, Yui se quedo callada no sabiendo que responder.

—¡Kyouko-chan!— Akari se quejo mirando a su amiga pero ella no se inmuto por sus palabras, se limito a mirar a la distancia evitando a Yui.

—Kyouko, ¿A que te refieres?— la jovencita con el cabello oscuro pregunto luego de unos segundos de asimilación, su rubia amiga suspiro sintiendo como una parte de su corazón se encogía al pasar los minutos, la mirada que Yui le estaba dando aunque no directamente la traspasaba llena de la misma angustia y tristeza que ella estaba sintiendo.

—Si no quieres venir mas al club esta bien Yui, no tienes que forzarte— Kyouko hablo dejando sin palabras a todas, la rubia del listón rojo sostuvo el aliento como queriendo recobrar las palabras que dejo salir sin pensar nuevamente, su impulsivo ser la había hecho expresar sentimientos que no sabia que tenia, ni siquiera supo con certeza porque se lo dijo y sintió que era muy tarde para remediarlo. Yui apretó los dientes tratando de contener las ganas de llorar, no tenia idea que su comportamiento pudiera generar semejante reacción, tal vez Kyouko se sentía abandonada después de todo, tal vez sentía que no quería estar mas con ella.  
Suspiro audible mente antes de ponerse de pie, Kyouko seguía tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se di cuenta ni siquiera de la mirada asesina que Chinatsu le estaba dando, luego, el rumor de la jovencita de ojos café sirviendo el te la saco de sus pensamientos, por un momento el club permaneció en silencio, las miradas intensas que se cruzaron entre los miembros, parecían susurrar sentimientos que se difuminaron con la tenue luz del atardecer.

—Se que debo dar explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento, que mi silencio les ha creado dudas pero, ahora no puedo, lo siento— Aun si hablo en plural, la rubia supo que lo estaba haciendo solo a ella, sintió un nudo en la garganta y justo cuando se iba a acercar escucho el ruido sordo de la cerámica al contacto con el piso, luego el sollozo ahogado de su amiga que estaba de pie al lado de la estufa.

—¿Yui-senpai?— Chinatsu la llamo en vano, lo que habia desencadenado sus lagrimas no era exactamente la situacion, sino la ironia de ver en aquellos pedazos su nombre escrito a la mitad, era exactamente como se sentia en ese momento, Kyouko se acerco y encuclillo para recoger los pedazos de su taza, su corazon latiendole en los oidos pues sabia que ella le habia hecho daño con sus palabras, tenia que arreglar la situacion de cualquier manera.

—Aun se puede pegar, mira Yui— Kyouko dijo dándole una sonrisa dulce como disculpa, pero ella no respondió , Kyouko no podía ver la expresión que tenia pues como miraba hacia el piso su cabello escondía su rostro, la jovencita de ojos café no escuchaba nada, para ella se había roto el vinculo que la hacia parte del club, era el icono que la hacia normal y estaba roto, no habían pegamentos que pudieran unir los pedazos de su vida, ¿O si?.

—Es cierto Yui-chan se puede arreglar, no estés triste— la voz de Akari se clavo en su pecho, la condescendencia era un sentimiento que ella odiaba con todo su ser, le hacían recordar su soledad ahora mas que nunca cuando incluso su mejor amiga consideraba que no debía de regresar, pensó que tenia razón, ella no merecía estar allí riendo sin preocupaciones, mintiéndoles, Yui apretó los puños sintiendo que dentro de ella algo iba a explotar, la presión que sintió le hicieron dar vueltas la cabeza y por un momento pensó que se desmayaría.

—Una vez que se rompe no sera igual— la jovencita dijo sonando decepcionada, cuando alzo la mirada hacia las manos de Kyouko su amiga se congelo al ver su expresión, sus gentiles ojos ardían con algo que no supo identificar en un primer momento.

—¿Yui?, vamos no estarás llorando por esto— dijo la rubia tratando de animarla, pensó que asi podría disuadirla, en cambio su kouhai rosa sintió ganas de abofetearla por lo que habia dicho antes, Akari se acerco al sentir la leve tensión incrementarse.

— Déjame en paz, no lo entenderías, siempre me das solo problemas, ¿Que puede saber alguien egoísta como tu?— la jovencita concluyo desviando la mirada en la ltima oración, Kyouko sintió derrepente como le quemaba el rostro de la rabia que estaba sintiendo, decepción y tristeza se agregaron a la lista de sentimientos que aquellas palabras originaron en su joven corazón, era como recibir una cachetada de hortiga en la piel.

—Chicas por favor no peleen— Akari dijo desde su posición tratando en vano de amedrentar los ánimos de las dos.

—¿Estas bromeando verdad?, lo único que he hecho es preocuparme por ti todo este tiempo— Kyouko dijo casi gritando para ocultar el leve temblor en su voz, Yui no consiguió mirarle a los ojos pero sabia que estaba a punto de llorar, la jovencita de ojos café escucho las palabras de su amiga como si fuera un lejano eco que se repetía una y otra y otra vez.  
—¿Porque no me dices que te pasa?— pidió su rubia amiga, esa vez la emoción tomando forma de lagrimas que cayeron sin vergüenza, Yui se congelo en el mismo segundo que ella se lo pidió y solo atino a encontrar aquellos azules pozos llenos de tristeza pero que aun la miraban con cariño, la jovencita sintió que algo dentro de ella se comenzó a desmoronar, por un instante vi a Kyouko como la niña pequeña que solía proteger, (le falle también a ella, que horrible soy) se acuso a si misma, viendo a su amiga gimotear incontrolablemente desato en ella un sentimiento de culpa que le hizo sentir un leve mareo y nausea.  
(Me estoy volviendo como ella, ¡no quiero ser igual que ella!) Yui se dijo atormentándose con esa nueva sensación en su interior, Kyouko observo como Yui oculto su mirada para poder salir de la cocina, antes de hacerlo observo a los pedazos de cerámica aun en sus manos, Kyouko espero en silencio.

—No sera igual Kyouko— le dijo antes de cruzar la puerta dejandola empapada de lagrimas y sin palabras, la rubia mangaka bajo la cabeza no sabiendo como reaccionar ante la situación, sintiendo que en verdad no había sido de ayuda a su amiga de la infancia y recordando las palabras que le dijo antes, todo ese tiempo juntas para definir su amistad en ¿Que cosa?.  
En el salón Akari detuvo a Chinatsu cuando se proponía a detener a su senpai que se limito a recoger su bolsa en silencio, la jovencita rosa la observo con impaciencia pero encontró en sus ojos aguados la respuesta, Akari sabia que no era el momento, que aquella pelea no era solo una tontería mas entre ambas, puso una mano en las de Chinatsu para calmarla.  
— Adiós— Yui dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, Kyouko sali de su introspección sintiendo el ruido seco de la puerta y salio de la cocina para verla cerrada, no pudo detenerla, no sabia como hacerlo, la rubia del liston rojo sostuvo el aliento ahogando mas lagrimas en el proceso.

—¡Eres una idiota Yui!— grito con dolor al mismo tiempo que apretó el objeto entre sus manos, solo se calmo cuando Akari se abrazo a ella, era la única que podía entender sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Kyouko-chan, estoy segura que Yui-chan no lo dijo en serio— susurro la jovencita pelirroja, Kyouko escucho sus palabras acogiendo el calor en ellas y creyendo con toda su fuerza que fuera cierto.

Al día siguiente Yui no fue a clases ni tampoco su rubia amiga, Chinatsu y Akari se encontraron en el pasillo después de la escuela, ambas inseguras de que deberían hacer con los recuerdos frescos del día anterior, ¿porque debía pasar una cosa así?, la chica pelirroja sabia que el discurso dicho por Yui no era verdad, pero no estaba segura si Kyouko lo había entendido, por primera vez Akari la había visto llorar como cuando era niña y no le gusto .  
Por otro lado, Chinatsu no sabia que pensar de todo eso, normalmente siempre estaría de acuerdo incondicionalmente con su senpai favorita, pero lo que paso era diferente, no había sido una mera discusión, sino una pelea y, si su primera reacción fue en contra de su senpai rubia luego entendió que solo quería que Yui se desahogue, la jovencita rosa también se había percatado de su comportamiento pero no tuvo el valor de reclamar nada, talvez ser amigas desde la infancia requería de un lazo mas profundo de lo que aparentaban ambas, suspiro impotente .

—Vaya, Akaza-san, Yoshikawa-san, ¿hoy no van a su club?— la voz clara y suave de Himawari saco a ambas de sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Eh? si, lo que sucede es que...— Akari desvió la mirada sin terminar de hablar, la chica de cabello azul la vio con algo de curiosidad, Sakurako las encontró en el pasillo hablando.

—¿Porque no me esperaste?— se dirigi a su compañera quien observaba a ambas miembros del club del entretenimiento con paciencia, la rubia lolita no entendia bien la situación y se limito a remedar a Himawari.

—Lo que pasa es que Yui-senpai y Kyouko-senpai se pelearon— Chinatsu hablo finalmente, sus palabras sorprendieron a ambas compañeras de clases.

—Pero estoy segura que las cosas se aclararan— Himawari dijo animando a las jovencitas, Sakurako levanto las manos a los costados para confirmar.

—Es verdad, cuantas veces me he peleado con el monstruo pechugon y míranos— agrego la jovencita rubia, su comentario hizo que Himawari casi pierda la paciencia pero de alguna manera animo a ambas.

—Es verdad Akari-chan, seguramente ellas ya han tenido problemas antes, es normal en amigas de la infancia, ¿o no?— Chinatsu dijo como para convencerse a ella misma, Akari pero, guardo silencio y luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza, sus tres compañeras de clase la miraron.

—No, que yo recuerde nunca se han peleado así, Yui-chan siempre ha sido el apoyo de Kyouko-chan y lo que le dijo ayer fue...terrible— la jovencita con sus palabras se había adjudicado el nivel de presencia mas alto de todo el colegio, tanto que Chinatsu tuvo miedo de volverse invisible, Himawari y Sakurako se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Tan malo fue?— A Himawari se le escapo la pregunta, Chinatsu no sabiendo que decir solo asintió , Akari se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos que sin querer se habian formado, el recuerdo de la rabia en la voz de Yui aun pesaba en su propio corazón.

—¿Que podemos hacer?— Chinatsu dijo sonando algo frustrada, no estaba acostumbrada a las situaciones adversas, bueno y que chica(o) de trece años lo estaba, sus compañeras de clase pensaron un momento en la situación, las cuatro ponderando una posible solución.

En ese momento en otro lado de la ciudad, una jovencita de rubios cabellos, alborotados por pasar casi un dia entero en su cama suspiro una incontable vez, Kyouko se sentía débil por dentro, las respuestas que estaba buscando de su amiga las obtuvo de la peor manera, aun no podia creer que Yui pensara asi de ella, las cosas se le fueron de las manos y en vez de recobrar a su amiga sintió que la había perdido para siempre, abrazo a su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello para ahogar las ganas de llorar.  
Sin embargo pondero las ultimas palabras que dijo, Yui dijo que no tenia arreglo pero no hablaba de una simple taza de te , el significado era mas profundo y no habia dejado dormir a la jovencita mangaka, ¿Que le pasaba a su mejor amiga para que se sienta asi?.  
—En pedazos, Yui se siente hecha pedazos, ¿es culpa mía?— pensó en voz alta recordando lo que le dijo acerca del club, cerro sus ojos sintiendo el peso de su propias acciones invadir su razonamiento.  
La sensación en su pecho se hacia mas fuerte cuando recordaba las veces cuando estaban juntas, cuando encontraba cualquier excusa para aparecerse delante de su puerta, incluso extrañaba las escaleras descoloridas del edificio donde vivía, recordó la emoción que sintió la primera vez que fue y leyó el apellido de su mejor amiga fuera de la puerta, pensó que ese lugar seria la extensión perfecta para el club que ambas habían fundado; ahora le parecía un recuerdo lejano que no tenia principio ni final, Kyouko se voltee en su cama para mirar al techo, el mismo techo que de niñas observaban antes de dormir.  
—Yui— dejo a sus labios acariciar su nombre, la muchacha se sintió estúpida diciendo el nombre de su amiga como una chica enamorada lo haría en un dorama, el pensamiento le dejo un enjambre de abejas revoloteando en el estomago, con el leve movimiento de su respiración y agitada por los acelerados latidos de su corazón, Kyouko tuvo la epifanía que rompería el equilibrio en su joven vida, las ganas de llorar la envolvieron como un grillete a una cadena, se contuvo negándose a si misma la posibilidad y aunque no quería mentirse era demasiado para asimilarlo.

—¡Kyouko!— la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta le hicieron girar en su cama para mirarla.  
—¿Estas durmiendo?— insistió Nao Toshinou, le había dejado quedarse porque su rubio retoño le insistió que no se sentía bien, la había visto con los ojos enrojecidos por lo que pensó se trataba de algún resfriado pero, al tocar su frente y sentirla fresca como rocio mañaneo, supo que a su jovial y alegre hija le habían roto el corazón.

—Hai— respondió ella por inercia, su madre entro en la habitación y se sentó en su cama, Kyouko se dejo acariciar el cabello por ella, el contacto le hizo sentirse bien.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— pregunto Nao, ciertamente ver a su hija apagada era la cosa mas rara para ella, sintio un poco de inquietud pensando que talvez su querida hija estaba sufriendo de mal de amores, le toc la frente solo para encontrarla tan fresca como antes.  
—No tienes fiebre— dijo su madre, Kyouko se volteo para darle la espalda.

—No me siento bien por dentro— detuvo sus palabras para coger aire y no llorar, la caricia de su madre en el brazo le dieron animo.

—¿Te has confesado y te rechazaron?— su madre pregunto , Kyouko se sorprendió de lo directa que podía ser y por alguna razón se ruborizo levemente, luego negó con la cabeza, Nao Toshinou se llevo un dedo al mentón como tratando de buscar una posibilidad alternativa, se puso de pie para dirigirse a la ventana.  
—Bueno, lo que haya sido Kyouko creo que tiene...— se detuvo antes de abrir las cortinas cuando vio una taza rota encima de su escritorio.  
— Solución— la joven madre se acerco para examinar el objeto en silencio, la rubia mangaka que estaba encogida en su cama abrazando su almohada la apretó con fuerza.

—Me pelee con una persona, ella me dijo...dijo que soy egoísta y que solo le causo problemas— Kyouko termino de decir, su madre sintió como su pequeña comenzó a llorar ahogando sollozos contra su almohada, Nao unió ambos pedazos y reconoció el nombre en ellos sonriendo, Kyouko no parecía que iba a detenerse pronto asi que opto por recostarse con ella para abrazarla por la espalda, su propio corazón de madre se encogió .

—¿Esa persona era Yui chan?— le pregunto cuando sintió que se calmo un poco, Kyouko cerro los ojos y asintió , Nao entendió el porque de su tristeza, ambas eran amigas desde muy pequeñas y siempre se habían llevado bien, sonrió recordando la primera vez que las dos niñas jugaron juntas, de como su Kyouko era emocionada de haberla conocido, le había dicho que era la niña mas genial que existía y desde ese día eran inseparables, asi que no pensaba que pasaría mucho para que ambas se amisten de nuevo.

—No te has puesto a pensar que Yui-chan no hablaba en serio, que estaba solo molesta por algo— dijo Nao consolando a Kyouko, su hija movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Yui ha estado actuando muy raro, primero regreso con sus padres y después siempre se iba temprano, recibía una llamada y salia corriendo del aula a contestar— le cont su hija, Nao frunci el ceño, era una maldita coincidencia que justo semanas antes su esposo le comento que el padre de Yui había recibido un transferimento súbito a Tokyo, la ultima vez que lo vio estaba en la estación del tren e incluso le parecía extraño verlo sin Tsu.  
Nao no sabia si decirle algo a su hija, el comportamiento de Yui seguramente estaba siendo afectado por la falta de su padre, pero, aun estaba su madre y Yui siempre había sido una niña inteligente, madura.

—Ahora entiendo— comento su madre, Kyouko se giro para verla a los ojos.

—¿Que?, me dijo que su madre estaba enferma también, pensé que era por eso pero luego...— corto sus palabras cuando sintió que su madre se sentó en la cama, ella la imito en posición Buda.  
—¿Que estas pensando mama?— le pregunto inquieta la adolescente, su madre tenia 'esa' expresión, sus ojos se habían iluminado y podía ver la dilatación en sus azules órbitas, Kyouko sabia que solo podía significar una cosa.

—Es la oportunidad para darles una visita— dijo de pronto su madre, el rostro de la rubia menor se ilumino por la colosal idea de su progenitora.

—¿Eh, estas segura que no se enojaran?— Kyouko le dijo sonando algo nerviosa, Nao mostró una sonrisa amplia como una banana, (si la genética hablara...en el caso de los Toshinou, gritaría).

—Conozco a Tsu de hace mucho tiempo, no creo que le moleste ademas— miro a su hija con los ojos cargados de un fulgurante brillo, Kyouko paso saliva — Así podrán hablar Uds. dos— se limito a decir, sus brazos cruzados aumentando la expresión de sabiduría que su hija no podía rechazar.

—¡¿Que?! pregunto la jovencita, si bien su madre redoblaba sus camaleonicas reacciones siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo, era como tener una hermana mayor y madre al mismo tiempo.

— Así es Kyouko, como no estas enferma te quiero lista en diez minutos— Informo Nao antes de salir por la puerta triunfante, su rubia hija se quedo con los ojos dandole vueltas de lo rápido que sucedieron las cosas, ver a Yui de nuevo la asustaba y la sensación que antes probo estaba subiéndose a su pecho nuevamente.

—¡Mama espera!— la llamo sin éxito, Nao ya estaba tarareando su típica melodía de victoria y su hija sabia que cuando terminara debía de estar lista.

* * *

Asi termino con este capitulo, ya comence el tercero, la verdad es que debia de ser mas largo pero decidi acortarlo para que no se salga del limite del primero, aparte que debo editar algunas cosillas, estamos actualizandonos pronto.

Hikaru-chan; por darme consejillos practicos de escritura formato, y a nanohaxfate4ever por darme a conocer la importancia de mantener a los personajes, no adelantare nada aun pero se complicara un poquillo, debo aun decidir que hacer, tengo teorias que deberian tomar forma a lo largo de la semana, paciencia y buen humor, ¡gracias por el apoyo!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuru Yuri Fanfiction

Capitulo 3 - Veo Dentro

Disclaimer: Ya saben la rutina verdad, ni el anime o manga me pertenecen, todo es obra de Namori-sensei (gracias dicho sea de paso).

Rating: T por violencia.

A ver, este capitulo fue practicamente re escrito, espero no decepcionar y si hay algo que no gusta diganmelo, asi se puede mejorar el que sigue, la verdad tuve un problema con mi lap top y como ven recien he podido postear este capitulo Gomen!, sin nada mas que decir les dejo con el tercer capitulo. Buena lectura!

* * *

Tal vez era su voz, el aire despreocupado que acentuaban aquellos ojos azules como el cielo a tempranas horas, o quizás la constante vibración que sentía cuando la chiquilla rubia estaba cerca de ella, esos pensamientos le ocasionaron un momento de bullicio interior a la vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, lo único de lo que si estaba segura era que le acompañaban desde hace un buen tiempo; el dia de las presentaciones oficiales el primer año de liceo cuando cierta chica rubia se presento ante la clase, ese día Ayano se lo grabaría en la mente por siempre, no supo que fue lo que le atrajo, la seguridad con que Kyouko se expreso fue arrolladora, casi al punto de hacer sonrojar a mas de una en la clase (ciertamente ella lo hizo), fue lo que llaman en cursis películas 'Amor a primera vista'.

Aun si estaba de muy buen humor, esos últimos días para ella habían sido agridulces, tanto como el sabor del helado favorito de su rubio tormento, Kyouko se aparecía mas seguido en el consejo sin previo aviso o señal, siempre lista a darle latidos demás y rubores que trataba en vano de controlar, incluso Chitose parecía mas débil por los constantes sangrados que ocasionaba la presencia de su compañera, si, era ingenuamente feliz de que estuviera alrededor.

Sin embargo, en todas sus visitas algo salto a la vista de la jovencita bordeaux, algo que al principio no quiso tomar muy en serio pero que con el pasar de los días se volvió tan concreto como las paredes de donde conseguía su fiereza.  
Estaba segura de que la rubia mangaka a pesar de sus sonrisas y conversaciones banales ocultaba algo, el fulgor de aquellos ojos era marcado por un leve atisbo de distracción que en ella calaba mas con el tiempo que compartido.  
Se acomodo en la silla tratando de equilibrar sus propias emociones en el movimiento, su compañera platinada la vio de reojo mientras fingía concentración en el cumulo de documentos frente a ella.

—Ayano-chan, estas sangrando— le informo a la joven, Ayano se detuvo en seco, no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña herida que había cavado en su frente por su insaciable cavilación, se levanto como un autómata para tomar un pañuelo de papel, Chitose la observo en silencio mientras acomodaba un maso de formularios contra el escritorio.  
La hermana de Chizuru no era ajena a los sentimientos reprimidos de su compañera, era igual o mas consciente de la situación, pero como buena amiga trataba de subirle los ánimos con sus constantes bromas amorosas e infaltables fantasías.

—Toshinou Kyouko no ha venido hoy, tampoco Funami-san, ¿se habrán enfermado al mismo tiempo?— se pregunto la joven de cabello morado, su amiga encontró su mirada llena del sentimiento que la acompañaba siempre que hablaba de la rubia del liston rojo.

—No creo que sea coincidencia, tal vez ambas saltaron las clases— dijo Chitose con su sonrisa impecable, Ayano hizo una cara de preocupación.

—Vaya que el poder de Toshinou Kyouko es increíble, primero una clase ahora todo el día la jovencita dijo para si como olvidando por completo que su amiga con lentes la escuchaba perfectamente, se llevo una mano a la frente.  
—Justo hoy que era su cita con el profesor Yamada, Toshinou Kyouko incluso si no esta tiene el poder...— la joven no completo sus ideas al sentir un pequeño vacío que sabia perfectamente quien podría llenar.

—¿Para hacerte perder la cabeza?— Interrumpió Chitose, los colores se le subieron inmediatamente a la cara dejándola como lampara de san valentin.

—¡No es verdad!— se defendió la jovencita gritándole a su mano derecha, esta ultima con documentos en mano rio sin premura.

—Mentirosa— le dijo tranquilamente, pero luego la misma Chitose se llevo la mano derecha al mentón para pensar, Ayano la vio con esos grandes y expresivos ojos.  
—Puede que los otros miembros de su club sepan algo— dijo de pronto, como siempre su brillante poder de análisis sorprendió a la bella jovencita del consejo estudiantil, junto las manos y asintio contenta de saber que su amiga siempre pensaba en concederle sus deseos sin pedirlo.

—¡Buena idea Chitose!... No es que me importe si esta enferma o algo, es porque como miembro del consejo, es mi deber conocer el estado de salud de una compañera y como Toshinou Kyouko es la fundadora del club del entretenimiento...— Chitose rio viendo a su amiga debatiéndose a si misma su propio concernimiento hacia la rubia mangaka, sus excusas cada vez se hacían mas extensas y cuando emprendía la marcha en una la hermana de Chizuru la dejaba hablar pues, le parecía muy linda.

En ese momento la puerta del consejo estudiantil se abrió sus dos miembros mas jóvenes acompañadas de otras dos compañeras saludaron antes de entrar, Ayano se dio cuenta de la intromisión y se volvió para saludar a las kouhai.

—Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai buenas tardes— Himawari hablo, el semblante de las muchachas era algo sombrío, cosa que tomo la atención de las dos amigas de inmediato.

—¿Sucede algo Furutani-san, Ohmuro-san?— Chitose pregunto rompiendo la delgada capa de hielo entre las seis.

— Queríamos hablar con Uds. con respecto a Kyoko-senpai y Yui-senpai— la jovencita de rosa dijo, (justo hablando del diablo), pensó Ayano mientras les indicaba a las jovencitas de sentarse.

El cielo se mostraba aun claro y los ventanales del consejo dejaban entrar las luces y sombras que comenzaban a reinar en el campus, las seis jovencitas se sentaron con tranquilidad y hablaron con cautela, el discurso tomo por sorpresa a ambas senpai, Ayano se sintió súbitamente intranquila sabiendo que su Toshinou Kyouko había llorado por causa de Yui, una sensación se le trepo por las piernas y subió hasta su pecho, sensación que luego identifico como celos.

—Y porque nos estan diciendo esto, no es que Toshinou Kyoko y yo seamos intimas amigas o algo asi— Ayano desvio la mirada como añorando que fuese completamente lo contrario.

— Queríamos un consejo senpai— Akari dijo mirando a ambas jovencitas, Chitose se dio cuenta del orgullo herido de su amiga y le dio una mirada de reojo antes de sonreír dulcemente a sus kouhai.

—Porque no vamos de visita, así como cuando fuimos a ver a Ayano— agrego la jovencita de lentes, el brillo de la luz resalto sus azules órbitas Ayano la miro con algo de incredulidad mientras que sus kouhai sonrieron al unisono, al fin y al cabo después de la pijamada un lazo se había creado entre todas y no querían tener un hilo roto.

—Es una buena idea pero, ¿A quien iremos a visitar?— Akari dijo interrumpiendo la concordancia del grupo, las chicas cruzaron miradas por un largo minuto, Chinatsu cruzo los dedos bajo la mesa mientras miraba de reojo a todas las implicadas en la misión, Ayano se sonrojo levemente imaginándose en la recamara de Kyouko pero sacudió la cabeza antes de que Chitose se emprenda en una fantasía.  
Sakurako con la mano en el mentón estaba con los ojos cerrados y, si Himawari no la conociera tanto hasta podría jurar que estaba teniendo una tormenta cerebral, la jovencita de cabello azul sonrió dejándose contagiar del leve murmullo que las aves dejaban regresando al nido.

—Que les parece ir en dos grupos, así podremos hablar con las dos— Akari sugirió de pronto, las jovencitas la miraron con sorpresa que poco a poco se convirtió en alegría, la cual se esparció en cada rostro adolescente iluminando momentáneamente la sala.

—Yo me ofrezco para ir a ver a Yui-senpai— Chinatsu dijo enérgicamente alzando el brazo, las cinco se la quedaron viendo, su rostro era tan determinado que nadie pudo contradecirla.

—Tengo que ir con ella pues no sabe en donde esta, Yui-chan regreso a la casa con sus padres— Akari informo a las demás muchachas, Chitose sonrió de manera siniestra asustando un poco a su mejor amiga quien se alejo levemente de ella, la jovencita platinada se acomodo los lentes haciendo que el brillo ocultara sus ojos dándole un aire misterioso.

—Entonces Ayano-chan y yo iremos donde Toshinou-san, su casa esta camino a la mía dijo la gemela, Ayano la vio tratando por todos los medios de no sonrojarse y hacerle perder sangre, pero obviamente fue inútil, aquella sonrisilla siniestra no parecía que iba a desaparecer pronto de su rostro.  
Luego sus Kouhai comenzaron una pequeña lid porque Himawari no dejaba que Sakurako participe a causa de deberes inconclusos, Akari obviamente trato de detenerlas mientras que Chinatsu estaba muy metida en sus propias fantasías con Yui como para darle importancia a algo mas. Ayano se quedo observando hacia un punto invisible sobre la mesa, su propia mente jugueteando con el próximo encuentro que esperaba con mucha ansia, la sensación se le anudo en el centro de su estomago provocandole una sutil sonrisa que paso inadvertida.

El sol estaba muriendo, el cielo que lucia aun anaranjado se comenzó a llenar de matices, parecía pintado por las aves migratorias que en bandadas gritaban la libertad en su sendero aéreo, enardeciendo de paso a las cigarras que incrementaron su propio canto.  
Yui se permitió una sonrisa sintiéndose envuelta en una capa de sonidos que siempre buscaba, era como una manta hermetica para ella, un escape del rumor interior que a veces la ensordecía, ese día era una de ellas pero por fortuna, el jardín de su casa le otorgaba cierta paz que ahora mas que nunca necesitaba.  
Su madre estaba dentro leyendo un libro que escribió en su periodo universitario, la jovencita sabia que Tsu se aferraba a el como un amuleto que le devolvía una parte de ella que sabia no volvería suspiro. Se encuclillo al ver su propio reflejo en el pequeño estanque bajo el puente artesanal que adornaba el jardín, no habían peces que cuidar, la única cosa era la verdosa cadena de plantas acuáticas que invadían cual telaraña el fondal, la jovencita metió una mano para mover la maraña verde descubriendo uno de sus tesoros, una roca blanca que apareció entre partículas flotantes de arena y algunas conchas cual rémoras junto a ella.  
Recordó en un instante el día de playa organizado por los Toshinou, cuando encontró una estrella de mar que asusto a Kyouko al inicio pero luego observaron mientras caminaba bajo el agua al ritmo de la marea, fue uno de los días mas felices pero que, como la roca en el fondo del estanque dejo atrás.  
Kyouko, la única persona que siempre estuvo con ella haciéndole sonreír el rostro de su amiga le hacia sentir mal cada vez que lo recordaba, cada vez que lo hacia solo podía escuchar el llanto que ella misma provoco por su egoísmo, por su debilidad, se limpio los ojos que dejaron caer algunas lagrimas uniéndose al agua en pequeñas ondas que distorsionaron su imagen, lloraría mil estanques como ese para que la perdonara.  
Sintiendo el peso de la culpa acomodarse en sus hombros, la joven se levanto, sus facciones se endurecieron dándole determinación a su rostro, no iba a borrar nada llorando como lo estaba haciendo, se reprimió.

—Yui-chan, ¿adivina que?— su madre salio a su encuentro, estaba vestida con el kimono que uso en su matrimonio y maquillada como para una fiesta, ella la vio con extrañeza y se levanto asegurándose de no tener lagrimas en los ojos.

—Dime mama— respondió de buena gana, su madre sonriente se acerco para hablarle desde el puente.

—Nao y Kyouko-chan vienen a visitarnos— le informo su madre naturalmente, Yui se congelo en su sitio y por unos segundos la voz de su madre se convirtió en un eco lejano no creyendo en sus palabras.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad?— le pregunto haciendo que Tsu se detenga en su camino, con gracil soltura la señora Funami rió cubriéndose modosamente la boca y negó con la cabeza.

— Prepárate hija, no querrás que te encuentren así ¿verdad?— la animo con entusiasmo, Yui sintió que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies, al principio espero que fuera un terremoto y así al menos se cancelaría esa extraña visita, pero no, no era un terremoto y la realidad de la situación le cayo como un baldazo de agua helada.  
Poco después, se encontró en la cocina haciendo unos bocadillos para acompañar lo que sea que sus invitadas quisieran tomar, aun no podía creer que su madre hiciera una cosa así, la joven decidió que podía estar bien ya que no había tenido un episodio de violencia como antes, gracias a la medicina que tenia pudo contener sus raros altibajos, al menos la adolescente tendría una noche diversa a las demás y de paso podría disculparse con su mejor amiga.  
Finalmente el intercomunicador de la calle sonó Yui se tenso nerviosamente al darse cuenta que era la hora de verla, de enfrentar y enmendar su error, se dio coraje apretando los puños y fue a abrir la puerta junto con su madre.

—¡Ah Nao, cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos, que gusto!, Kyouko-chan estas mas alta— la madre de Yui dijo sonriendo ampliamente e invitándolas a pasar poniéndose a un lado.

—Buenas noches, Toshinou-san, Kyouko— saludo finalmente la jovencita de cabello oscuro, la madre de Kyouko sonrió de igual forma y a propósito se adelanto con Tsu asegurándose de dejarlas a solas, Kyouko pudo jurar que su madre le guiño el ojo antes de alejarse, la fundadora del club no sabia si agradecerle o quejarse con ella después.  
Sintió la puerta cerrarse, al parecer su amiga se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, por un momento Kyouko se sintió pequeña nuevamente y solo atino a caminar detrás de Yui, la jovencita de ojos café abrió y cerro el puño sintiéndose nerviosa derrepente, ¿como rompería el hielo que ella misma se encargo de crear con sus palabras?, respiro hondo y justo cuando se animo a hablar para excusarse se dio cuenta que su rubia amiga no la seguía mas.  
La escena que encontró al girar la tomo por sorpresa, Kyouko se había arrodillado cerca al estanque, su mano derecha jugaba ociosamente con la superficie del agua, Yui miro a su alrededor no sabiendo que hacer.

—No hay peces, no me había dado cuenta antes— Kyouko sonó muy reflexiva, sus ojos fijos en un punto invisible como queriendo recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que los alimentaron, habían cosas que cambiaron al mismo tiempo que ellas y tristemente reconoció que no se había dado cuenta hasta hace poco.

—No recuerdo bien cuando fue que los perdimos— Yui mintio, Kyouko encontro su mirada reflejada en la limpida agua, la ira que recordo en ella se habia ido dando paso a la gentileza que siempre conocio y la miraba con un brillo aumentado por el acuoso espejo.  
Un recuerdo salio a flote cuando Kyouko cogio la roca blanca del fondo, era extraño para la rubia tenerla en sus manos cuando de niña pensaba que no la alcanzaria mas.  
—¿Recuerdas a Mika-san?, ella trajo esa roca desde su casa en Numazu, dijo que los peces se sentirían mas a gusto con algo familiar— Yui continuo, Kyouko se sorprendió cuando escucho a su amiga hablar de ella, usualmente no lo hacia, la jovencita dueña de casa copio la posición de Kyouko quien le paso el objeto lleno de memorias de una infancia que para ella aun dolía, Yui la observo con mucha nostalgia acumulada en sus oscuros y puros ojos.

—¿Fue antes de que se fuera?— pregunto Kyouko con curiosidad y sintiéndose parte del momento, Yui dejo caer la roca que se hundió con suavidad en el fondo arenoso del estanque, asintió.  
Por un momento ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio contemplando sus propios reflejos, las cigarras cantaban al compás del sonido que creaba el agua y el moribundo eco de un tren a la distancia, Kyouko se acontento de escuchar a su amiga hablarle como antes, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar la carga de tristeza que la envolvió; Mika-san era una señora que cuidaba de Yui cuando era pequeña, para Kyouko, la asociación con su nombre le recordaba los deliciosos dulces que preparaba cada vez que se quedaba a dormir, para su amiga la historia había sido un poco diferente, la rubia del listón rojo recordó la verdadera expresión detrás de la sonrisa perenne en su amiga aquellos días.  
Decidiendo que había hablado demasiado Yui se puso de pie, las emociones que juro enterradas estaban amenazando con manifestarse y lo ultimo que quería era sentirse vulnerable.

—Vamos adentro— dijo rompiendo el silencio, Kyouko noto que su voz habia cambiado, no podia permitir que su amiga se encierre en si misma, se levanto rápidamente y antes de que Yui pudiera reaccionar le tomo la mano para detenerla, la sombra que creaba el pequeño puente ocultaba parcialmente sus siluetas.

—¿Fue duro verdad?, cuando ella se fue— la rubia mangaka dijo de pronto, sus ojos se posaron en sus enlazadas manos, su amiga no le dio la cara para responderle, es mas, Kyouko pudo sentir la tensión en su fría mano.  
—Ya no necesito que me cuiden, dijiste aquella vez, pero...— continuo con su discurso, aferro con mas fuerza la mano de su amiga adivinando sus intenciones de escapar de ella de nuevo.

—¿Que estas diciendo?, no es verdad— Yui dijo firmemente, suavizo sus facciones dejando salir un suspiro que escapo de sus labios sin darse cuenta, Kyouko alzo la mirada para encontrar la espalda de su amiga, pero pudo ver la expresión de su rostro en el reflejo del agua.  
—Pero la verdad es que te sentiste muy mal luego de ello, tanto como ahora— continuo su amiga de la infancia, sus ojos derrepente humedecidos por todas las veces que prefirió creer en sus palabras y no enfrentar la verdad. Kyouko se dio cuenta que de alguna manera también estaba huyendo de Yui, porque sabia que detrás de sus sonrisas había algo mas profundo que un pequeño estanque cargado de recuerdos.  
Yui apretó los dientes viendo como aquel baúl lleno de su propio llanto se desparramaba alrededor de ella, sintió que el rostro le comenzó a quemar y sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se marcaron con dos surcos salados.  
—Se que solo te he causado problemas, que hablo demasiado y que no he sido de mucha ayuda para ti, todo este tiempo siempre me he apoyado en ti aun sabiendo que no estabas bien— Kyouko tenia la voz cargada de emoción que no sabia si podía controlar, sus manos le comenzaron a sudar y por un momento pensó que Yui la soltaría pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso sintió que le apretó la mano como queriendo traspasarle sus sentimientos.  
—Lo siento Yui, aun si soy una inútil para ti, déjame una vez consolarte— Yui sintió que el corazón perdió un latido en su pecho, se quedo sin palabras ante sus propias emociones, lo que Kyouko dijo fue justamente aquello que necesitaba y no sabia podía conseguir, confirmo que su fuerza provenía exactamente de la chiquilla rubia que estaba unos pasos mas atrás llorando por ella, y no se contuvo mas.

Kyouko sintió el temblor que se apodero de su amiga, un gimoteo ahogado confirmo sus sospechas y en un impulso soltó su mano para poder acortar la distancia y abrazarla, sus brazos se enlazaron a su cintura mientras que apoyo suavemente la cabeza en su hombro derecho, sin voltear a mirarla Yui se relajo por el contacto inesperado que su amiga le brindo, se abrazo de aquel calor que la sostenía con firmeza y lloro por todo el tiempo que se negó la oportunidad de liberarse.

—No tienes que ser siempre fuerte Yui— susurro la chiquilla rubia, sus palabras tocaron a la jovencita de ojos café en lo mas profundo, por mucho tiempo penso que debería de serlo por si misma, para no terminar siendo como su madre, Kyouko sintió que el llanto silencioso de Yui se fue perdiendo con la brisa nocturna de otoño.

Los minutos pasaron y no supieron con exactitud cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, aun después de calmarse no pretendían soltarse, en parte porque mirarse a los ojos les causaría un poco de vergüenza y también porque añoraban que el tiempo se congelara, Yui estaba en un limbo de innumerables sensaciones, de todas las personas jamas imagino encontrar en su ruidosa amiga el conforto que parecía arrullarla hacia la seguridad que tanto anhelaba.  
Embriagada de la fragancia que expedía el cabello de su amiga, Kyouko suspiro sin razón pero se dejo llevar por el momento, finalmente pudo decirle un poco de sus sentimientos y compartirlos, la rubia mangaka se pregunto si esa nueva sensación era la tan añorada felicidad que relatan en los mangas y luego sonrió por su alocado pensamiento.  
Luego de unos instantes mas en silencio, Yui se separo lentamente de su amiga para voltear a mirarla, las dos estaban muy apenadas pero pudieron sonreirse en complicidad, Kyouko aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos que su amiga se apresto a limpiar con un delicado ademan de su mano.

—No tienes remedio, ¿verdad?, sigues siendo una llorona— la jovencita de ojos café dijo haciendo enojar fictisiamente a la rubia mangaka.

—Buuu, mira quien habla— contesto la jovencita haciendo un pico enorme, Yui sonrió con la sensación que dentro de ella, se cuajaba la misma emocion que probo minutos antes.

—Te comprare un helado, fue mi culpa que lloraras después de todo— ofreció la dueña de casa, Kyouko encontró su mirada cargada de sinceridad y emulo su sonrisa.

—Quiero dos de ron con pasas— le advirtió la mangaka con las manos en la cintura y su sonrisa amplia, Yui asintió antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la puerta, en el pequeño trayecto pudo sentir los pasos firmes de su amiga detrás de ella, aquel preciso rumor le trajo recuerdos de su infancia que anticiparon un dulce sabor y marcaron sus labios. Cual cachorro, Kyouko estaba radiante siguiendo a su amiga, por un momento bajo la mirada sintiendo que recupero parte del tiempo que pasaron separadas, se juro que no huiría mas de nada y asintió para si misma con una sonrisa nueva en los labios, la joven Funami miro hacia la manija de la puerta y antes de abrirla tomo aire.

—Kyouko, solo por ser como eres me ayudas mucho, discúlpame por lo que te dije, siempre has sido alguien importante para mi— la jovencita dueña de casa dijo algo nostálgica, Kyouko sintió que la sangre se le subió a la cabeza pero sacudió la sensación retomando su sonrisa.

—Eso no te salvara aun quiero dos helados, vamos apúrate la mangaka la cogió empujando de sus hombros, Yui casi pierde el balance pero entendió que su mejor amiga no quería que la viera a la cara.  
Caminando lado a lado como siempre lo habían hecho, ambas chicas no sabían que ese atardecer al compás de la música que ofrecía la naturaleza, habían abierto una puerta que tendrían que aprender a cruzar juntas, en ese momento se acontentaron sintiendo que la presencia de una era la infaltable cura para su herido corazón y que la sonrisa de la otra podía generar tantas emociones que solo había dibujado hasta ese dia.

Cerca de allí con un papel en la mano y los ojos cautos observando el numero de la calle, se encontraban Chitose y Ayano, ambas miembros del consejo estudiantil caminaban lentamente, sin prisa y a la vez con ansia de llegar, Ayano estaba mas inquieta que de costumbre detalle que hizo sonreír a Chitose antes de detenerse en una intersección miro hacia ambos lados, luego al nombre de la calle en el papel que sostenía entretenida, la vicepresidente del colegio Namamori se puso una mano en la cintura.

—Si no sabias la dirección porque te ofreciste en primer lugar— reprendió a su amiga quien la vio con curiosidad y un poco de confusión a veces se preguntaba cuando Ayano dejaría de 'actuar' delante de ella.

—Se que tienes prisa pero, ten paciencia Ayano-chan— respondio la jovencita platinada, su camarada volteo la cara ocultando el leve rubor que coloreo sus mejillas.

—No se de que hablas— se defendió sin mucho exito, Chitose no dijo nada y se limito a relacionar los nombres de las calles, su compañera no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla.

La oscuridad había tragado casi todos los retazos de luz que aun luchaban en el espacio, las luces artificiales las acompañaron en el camino mientras que unas tímidas estrellas aparecieron como guía.  
Los ojos violetas de Ayano se posaron en las sombras que sus cuerpos creaban sobre el pavimento, la leve sensación de ansiedad había desarrollado en ella un atisbo de tristeza que aumentaba con cada paso que daba, sus emociones estaban tomando forma dentro de ella y una fuerza interior meció su pequeño mundo.

—Oye Chitose, no te parece que Toshinou Kyouko ha estado actuando extraño— Ayano pregunto de pronto, Chitose se preguntaba el porque de su mutismo y cuando finalmente hablo se debatió si darle la razón o seguir pretendiendo ignorancia.

—A que te refieres— la contra pregunta hizo que la jovencita Sugiura pensara unos segundos antes de contestar, Chitose se imaginaba la mezcla de sentimientos que podrían estar nadando en su cabecita purpura y de pronto se sintio algo triste.

—No lo se, esta mas distraida que antes supongo— comento Ayano, su semblante confeso que no era exactamente la palabra que queria decir, Chitose miro al cielo semi estrellado y solo dejo que el sonido de sus pasos llenara su interacción unos momentos.  
La hermana de Chizuru se sintió un poco traidora por no contarle nada de la conversación que tuvo con la rubia mangaka, sabia que hace tres semanas no significaba nada pero en ese momento la jovencita platinada tenia sus propias dudas, dudas que Ayano también había desarrollado luego de las incontables visitas de Kyouko.

—¿A si?, no lo había notado— agrego la chica platinada, Ayano la observo con familiaridad en la mirada, Chitose le devolvió el gesto con una sutil sonrisa en los labios.

—Entonces deben ser ideas mías, no se porque se me vino a la mente derrepente— Ayano dijo riendo nerviosamente, su amiga copio su gesto mas sutilmente.

—Sin embargo, Ayano-chan ha cambiado de gusto en los helados últimamente molesto a su amiga quien se ruborizo sin medida antes de voltearle la cara nuevamente, Chitose se cubrió la boca para reír.

—No es verdad, estaban en oferta— declaro la jovencita Sugiura, Chitose la observo con dulzura en los ojos, al menos pudo distraerla de sus pensamientos un momento o al menos eso pensó.

Siguieron unos pasos en silencio, Ayano se detuvo cuando observo el apellido de su amor platónico en la entrada, era una casa normal, dos pisos con techo a dos aguas y un pequeño jardín separado de una cerca blanca, justo como la imagino.  
No escucho lo que Chitose le dijo a continuación, pero viendo que la joven se acerco a la puerta, intuyo que preguntaría si Kyouko estaba disponible para recibirlas, Ayano la siguió con pasos torpes que dio sin pensarlo demasiado.  
La vice presidente fijo la mirada en una de las ventanas notando que dentro se podía ver un enorme poster de Mirakurun, sabia que era la recamara de Kyouko, sus latidos se redoblaron instantáneamente. Por primera vez la joven Sugiura se dio cuenta de la verdadera raíz de sus sentimientos y el pecho le dolió.

—En serio, ¿no has notado nada extraño?— volvió a preguntarle cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Chitose encontró sus ojos cargados de una cierta preocupación que no había notado desde que Kyouko se golpeo la cabeza, la gemela sopeso sus palabras antes de darle una respuesta.

—No lo sabremos hasta que hablemos con ella, ¿no?— dijo simplemente la joven platinada, Ayano quiso detenerla pero Chitose ya había apretado el botón del intercomunicador.

Kyouko boto el segundo contenedor vació de helado en una gorgona de la calle, las dos jovencitas comieron en silencio en las gradas frente al mini market cercano, la rubia se veía mas que satisfecha luego de la fría golosina, Yui la vio contenta de volver a ser las mismas, se dio cuenta de cuanta falta le había hecho la despreocupada expresión de su amiga ante el insignificante bote de helado, aun así no pudo evitar sentir culpa, se metió una cucharada de helado en la boca para pasar con el dulce un poco del amargo sentimiento.

—Kyouko, no te mentía cuando dije que mi madre esta enferma— la jovencita de ojos café dijo de pronto tomando la atención de su amiga de la infancia quien ladeo la cabeza mirándola con la cucharilla del helado aun en la boca.

—No es muy grave, ¿o si?— pregunto la joven cambiando expresión, Yui negó con la cabeza y luego fijo sus ojos al frente.

—Es algo relacionado con su mente, es decir, algo dentro de ella la hace actuar 'diferente', cuando era niña podía pasar de estar muy feliz y quererme mucho a rechazarme completamente, era muy confuso sabes— Yui trato de explicar lo mas claro que pudo y sin poner mucho énfasis en lo que decía Kyouko se dio cuenta que era muy difícil decirlo para ella.  
—Pensaba tontamente que si me portaba bien volvería a ser como antes pero no fue así, mi padre prefirió mantenerla ocupada con otras cosas para no tener que lidiar con el problema directamente, creo que ellos estaban juntos solo para mantener las apariencias— continuo la jovencita, Kyouko la miraba con una expresión que solo se podía descifrar como comprensión.  
—Hace mas de un mes que se transfirió a Tokyo, hoy recibí una carta con documentos de divorcio, si mi madre lo sabe no se que pueda pasar, cuando se fue comenzó a caer en depresión nuevamente— Yui explico sonando preocupada, Kyouko la observaba desde su posición con los ojos empañados y la boca entre abierta, mas de una vez vio a su amiga respirar hondo antes de continuar, cierta parte de Yui deseaba que fuera un mal sueño que contaba para no repetirlo al dormir, pero de alguna manera confesar su dilema a alguien aliviaba poco a poco su pesar.

La situación con la madre de Yui dio muchas respuestas que la mangaka se pregunto en algún punto de su vida, una de ellas era el porque casi nunca iba a las reuniones de la escuela o porque cuando iba a casa suya siempre estaba sola, siempre había admirado la capacidad de Yui para soportar la soledad, incluso pensaba que le gustaba y por ello se había ido a vivir en un departamento, se odio a ella misma por las incontables veces que la molesto por ese motivo, la verdad era que su amiga no había tenido opción.  
Su madurez, su seriedad y la manera como protegía lo que mas quería todo ello le parecía tener sentido pero al mismo tiempo pensó que era muy cruel adularla por cosas que ella tuvo que aprender o auto imponerse sin tener elección, Kyouko sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabia que lo ultimo que necesitaba Yui era verla llorar así que tomo aire.

—Pero tu madre estará bien verdad, es decir, habrá algún medicamento— pregunto de nuevo la chiquilla rubia, Yui se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

—No lo se, las píldoras que toma equilibran su humor de alguna manera, pero no es seguro, ella a veces no las toma y se pone violenta, nerviosa, yo tengo miedo que...— se contuvo de completar sus ideas por temor a que se hicieran realidad, Kyouko contuvo el aliento viendo una parte de Yui que jamas había visto.  
—Dime Kyouko, ¿soy una mala persona por querer dejarla?, a pesar que siempre he querido una relación normal con ella no puedo evitar sentir rencor— Yui dijo de pronto, su mirada estaba en los innumerables bichos que lucian desesperados por irradiarse con la luz de un farol cercano, era casi como si ella quisiera un poco de esa luz para sus respuestas, Kyouko contemplo el perfecto perfil de su amiga, al contraluz parecía tener un aura casi angelical que le conmovieron, la chiquilla rubia no se contuvo y abrazó a su amiga una vez mas sorprendiéndola.  
—Kyouko— un leve rubor se apodero de sus mejillas al contacto.

—No, Yui es muy amable, siempre quieres hacer sentir bien a los demás pero, debes pensar en ti de vez en cuando— Kyouko dijo tratando de no sollozar, Yui sonrió por sus palabras y le devolvió el abrazo, sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar la melena dorada de su amiga que sabia estaba triste por lo que le había contado, pero se dio cuenta que no le importo abrir su corazón con ella.

—Gracias Kyouko—

Ambas se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, apoyándose una en la otra sabiendo que aquel contacto intimo se sentía tan normal ahora, la verdad era que luego de experimentarlo la primera vez ambas se dieron cuenta de la necesidad de aquel breve calor mutuo, Yui se pregunto si su mejor amiga sentía las mismas cosquillas en su estomago, no recordaba que el regazo de su madre fuera así de cálido luego descarto el ultimo pensamiento cuando se percato que Kyouko se acomodo para apoyarse en su hombro, ella le dio la mitad de su propio helado que la rubia agradeció en silencio, luego estiro sus piernas y se apoyo levemente en la cabeza dorada de su mejor amiga.

Refunfuñando interiormente mientras caminaba, Chinatsu maldijo en todas las lenguas que conocía la noticia que la madre de Yui les dio fue devastante para la joven rosa, su compañera se limito a caminar sin decir nada observando el aura oscura alrededor de ella.  
Imaginar que su senpai estaba en una cita nocturna con la rubia le revolvió el estomago, los celos que sentía se duplicaron aun mas imaginando a ambas en posibles situaciones, la chiquilla se bloqueo a si misma antes de continuar atormentándose no era posible pues sabia que ambas eran amigas de la infancia y nada mas, no era probable que sus sentimientos cambien de la noche a la mañana, ¿o si?  
Akari se sintió invadida por una cierta inquietud cuando vio a su compañera de clase llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza, paso saliva buscando en su vocabulario alguna palabra que pudiera sacarla de su miseria, pero no encontró nada, como un eco en su interior el mantra que la hacia invisible apareció derrepente, la chica pelirroja negó con la cabeza, no era posible que este pensando en desaparecer en un momento así Para su propia fortuna, de las sombras emergieron ambas senpai del consejo que las quedaron mirando con algo de confusión.

—¿Estan en una cita nocturna?— Ayano pregunto sin retener la sorpresa en su voz, Chinatsu se lo dijo verde de la envidia y rabia que gobernaba en su interior, Akari movió ambas manos negando la situación y tomando la atención de ambas senpai.

—No es una cita Chinatsu-chan, su madre dijo que salieron a caminar— la hermana de Akane explico, los colores volvieron al rostro de Ayano que ya estaba copiando a su kouhai, Chitose rio suavemente antes de hablar.

—Bueno es mejor así quiere decir que se han amistado— la gemela dijo con un dedo alzado retoricamente, las tres muchachas la vieron de pronto, Ayano se dio cuenta de su infantil reacción ¿no era el propósito de su visita que ambas se amisten? o al menos convencerlas de hacerlo, la joven bordeaux sonrió antes de asentir alegremente, Akari copio el gesto mientras que Chinatsu aun no parecía muy convencida del todo.

—Tienes razón Chitose, es mejor así vamos entonces— animo la joven Sugiura, las tres jovencitas comenzaron a seguirla y muy pronto se encontraron en una esquina donde un mini market iluminaba la mitad de la calle, las cuatro colegialas se detuvieron reconociendo a la pareja que estaba sentada cerca de allí Akari tuvo que sujetar a Chinatsu que prácticamente se estaba abalanzando lista para golpear a Kyouko, Ayano se quedo quieta observando la situación ambas estaban apoyadas la una con la otra, Kyouko tenia los ojos cerrados mientras que una mano sujetaba un bote de helado, la joven Funami tenia una expresión de paz en su bello rostro, debería estar feliz por ellas (se repitió la vice presidente del consejo), debería estar tranquila que el grupo aun estaría unido, sin embargo, ¿porque sintió su interior en ebullición?, ¿que era el temor que removió sus cimientos?.  
Los segundos pasaron y ella solo veía el desarrollo de las cosas en camara lenta, la sorpresa y el pequeño rubor en ambas muchachas cuando Chinatsu finalmente se libero gritando el nombre de su senpai, el abrazo mutuo de Akari con la mangaka, el bullicio era un ruido sordo que llegaba a ella en retardo.

—Parece que se han amistado, no es genial— La voz suave de Chitose la saco de sus pensamientos por unos segundos.

—Chitose— Ayano hablo tomando su atención la hermana de Chizuru la observo algo curiosa, su compañera se limito a observar a Kyouko sonreír como antes, con ese aire de niña que tanto le gustaba.  
—Me he decidido, Chitose— Y con esas palabras, Ayano se acerco al grupo de adolescentes dejando a una Chitose sorprendida con muchas mas preguntas que de costumbre y por alguna razón imposibilitada de fantasear.

* * *

Y asi doy por concluido el cap. 3, fue algo difícil escribirlo pues no quería ser muy cursi y a la vez quería dar ese toque de romance que espero haya alcanzado.  
Gracias por el apoyo de uds. trato de mejorar con cada capitulo que escribo, estaré muy atenta a los errores gramaticales y etc.  
Les dejo con un par de Omakes que espero disfruten, un saludo y actualizamos prontito:

Omake 1

—Kyouko no te mentía cuando dije que mi madre esta enferma— la jovencita de ojos café dijo de pronto tomando la atención de su amiga de la infancia quien ladeo la cabeza mirándola con la cucharilla del helado aun en la boca.

—No es muy grave, ¿o si?— pregunto la joven cambiando expresión, Yui negó con la cabeza y luego fijo sus ojos al frente.

—La verdad es que pensaba que tomaría menos tiempo, en la pagina web decía que solo bastaba un mes, sera que debo incrementar la dosis, no parecera natural entonces, ¿que opinas?—dijo Yui con una expresión entretenida en su rostro, Kyouko la observo unos segundos antes de comenzar a reir y darle una palmada en el hombro

—Que buena broma Yui— dijo la jovencita apoyándose ligeramente en su hombro, Yui levanto una ceja.

—He calculado la herencia que me tocaría y es suficiente para el depa que quiero comprar, ademas mis gastos están subiendo sobre todo con todo el helado que te compro— continuo Yui observando el helado que tenia en sus manos y no había tocado, Kyouko retiro la mano del hombro de su amiga sintiendo un leve terror invadiendo sus sentidos.

—Que estas diciendo Yui, ya deja de molestar— trato de decir Kyouko con la cara azul de miedo, su amiga suspiro mirando a la distancia

—Sabia que no lo entenderías mi padre tampoco lo hizo y por eso tuvo que 'irse', caray sabes lo que cuesta el amoniaco destilado en el mercado negro, ¿lo sabes?, en fin he dado un limite de tiempo a mi misión necesito que me prestes un vestido negro, me servirá dentro de poco— la jovencita dijo levantándose de pronto, la rubia mangaka la observo pasando saliva en el proceso.

—Pe..pe..pero y entonces todo eso que paso en el jardín, porque estabas llorando?— pudo preguntar la joven tomando distancia de ella.

—Yo me estaba riendo, ¿pensabas que lloraba?, que interesante, casi tanto como el efecto que produce mi querido amigo— dijo la jovencita mostrando a su amiga una botella pequeña con un calavera en la portada, Kyouko se congelo sintiendo que el helado le dio vueltas en el estomago.  
—Primero te causa nauseas, luego debilidad, al final no puedes levantarte de la cama, pierdes motricidad hasta que tu sistema nervioso colapsa, ¿no es genial?— el brillo en los ojos marrones de Yui le hicieron temblar bajo la ropa, de pronto las rodillas le temblaban amenazando con doblarse.

—¿Es en serio?— Kyouko pregunto, su voz casi un susurro, Yui la miro con una expresion neutral en la cara, era casi como si estuviera poseida, sus manos sosteniendo el pequeño frasco haciendo que Kyouko retroceda instintivamente cuando comenzo a hablar de nuevo.

—Lo mejor de todo es que es insaporo e inodoro no te darías ni cuenta, a propósito ¿estaba bueno el helado?, te doy el mio si quieres— ofreció la jovencita con una sonrisa a medias que su amiga encontró desconcertante, no respondió y salio corriendo gritando por toda la avenida dejando un sendero de polvo a su paso, Yui levanto los hombros no entendiendo su actitud y luego se metió una cucharada de helado en la boca.  
—Se lo pierde— murmuro con la boca semillena antes de ponerse en marcha.

Omake 2

—Si no sabias la dirección porque te ofreciste en primer lugar— reprendió a su amiga quien la vio con curiosidad y un poco de confusión a veces se preguntaba cuando Ayano dejaría de 'actuar' delante de ella.

—Se que tienes prisa pero, ten paciencia Ayano-chan— respondió la jovencita platinada, su camarada volteo la cara ocultando el leve rubor que coloreo sus mejillas.  
—Debe ser ese el lugar— Chitose exclamo viendo hacia las luces de neón de un local nocturno, en la entrada había un hombre enorme con lentes oscuros que las vio alzando una ceja.

—Estamos buscando a Kyouko, no ha ido al colegio hoy— dijo Ayano al hombre, este observo con algo de suspicacia a ambas adolescentes.

—No conozco a ninguna Kyouko— dijo el hombre cruzando sus musculosos brazos y mirando alrededor, las chiquillas intercambiaron miradas no sin antes observar que el coloso les hizo una señal con la cabeza, detras de el una puerta se abrió indicándoles de entrar.  
—Recuerden que yo no conozco a ninguna Kyouko— preciso el inclinando la cabeza en complicidad, las jóvenes asintieron antes de entrar.

Misteriosamente la puerta se cerro detrás de ellas y Ayano se sujeto de Chitose que estaba tan asustada como ella, el corredor era húmedo y un extraño olor que no identificaron se podía sentir intenso, casi perforando sus sentidos.  
Una puerta de metal yacía al fondo inerte, los enormes tornillos de metal conformaban una enorme K confirmando la posición de su objetivo.

—Toshinou Kyouko, ¿se encuentra ahi?— su voz mínima alerto a su compañera que dio un paso firme para abrirla, crujió metalicamente al moverse, una luz intensa las cegó por unos momentos, cuando se ajustaron a ella se toparon con otro corredor, pero tenia una alfombra roja y al final de esta había una persona con un traje de conejo y una metralleta en sus manos.

—Han venido por el Boss?— pregunto el hombre cuando llegaron hasta el, ambas asintieron en sintonia, el hombre toco dos veces la puerta que cuidaba con el puño, luego de unos segundos se abrió una pequeña compuerta que solo mostraba los ojos marrones de una jovencita.

—¿Uds. que hacen aquí?— pregunto ella, sus compañeras reconocieron la voz como la de la mejor amiga de la rubia mangaka y sintieron alivio interiormente.

—Funami-san— Ayano dijo mirando sus ojos con esperanza.

—Camarada Kinya, para Uds. niñas— dijo de pronto el hombre de la puerta, Chitose y Ayano se miraron antes de decir al unisono.

—¿Kinya?—

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Yuru Yuri Fanfiction

Capitulo 4 - Invisible Enemistad

Disclaimer: Ni el manga, ni el anime o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra y gracia de Namori-sensei.

Rating: T

Hola disculpen la demora, aquí el capitulo 4, ahora debo decirles que he tratado de hacerlo lo mas coherente posible, díganme como me quedo, el próximo capitulo se acerca mas a la conclusión, atencion que las separaciones con X significan que son cosas que pasan al mismo momento, no quize poner palabras antes ok?. buena lectura!

* * *

Sumergida en la tina de agua caliente y burbujeante jabón Chitose se encontró rumiando las palabras que dijera Ayano una vez mas, ciertamente estaba esperando que llegara 'el día pero no se imagino que reaccionara de ese modo, estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera hacer su amiga, mas que eso, estaba preocupada de que las cosas no le salieran como quisiera.  
Cuando el vapor que emergía del agua empaño los espejos del baño, su hermana menor entro para lavarle la espalda como era de costumbre, Chitose se limito a dejar que el sutil masaje le quitara un poco de su ansia, cerro los ojos sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la mirada decidida de Ayano y suspiro pesadamente.  
El grupo permanecio unido y su misión fue un éxito, cosa que a Chizuru no le hizo mucha gracia considerando el grado de simpatía que sentía por la rubia mangaka, su gemela le contó lo sucedido con Ayano y las palabras que le confeso en un momento que ella pensó fue movida por celos.  
Chizuru trato de no fantasear y babear la espalda a su hermana, cada vez que la escuchaba hablar de Ayano con tanta familiaridad no se podía contener normalmente, pero sintió que la voz dulce de Chitose cargaba un tono de preocupación extra, la menor de las Ikeda escucho con paciencia enfocando sus esfuerzos en la pálida espalda de su gemela mayor.

—Entonces, ¿Sugiura-san se confesara?— pregunto la menor antes de alzarse para coger el cubo con agua, su hermana nego con la cabeza y se quedo quieta mientras le vertía el liquido para enjuagarla.

—No lo se, normalmente estaría fantaseando pero por alguna razón no puedo, no desde ayer— confeso la jovencita sonando decepcionada consigo misma, su hermana menor la miro contagiada de su propia ansia, el lazo que compartían dándole mas carga en su corazón.

—Estas preocupada por ella, es normal porque son amigas Nee-san— animo Chizuru con una sonrisa que su hermana copio.

—Es verdad, me preocupa Ayano-chan mas de lo que pensaba, mas que todo porque pienso que Toshinou-san ha cambiado— dijo la jovencita antes de meterse de nuevo a la tina y hacer un espacio a su hermana quien apoyo sus brazos cruzados en el borde, su esmeralda mirada se poso en los azulejos del baño.

—Cambiado— repitió la palabra que se negaba imaginar en la ruidosa rubia, Chitose la observo con curiosidad.

—Quien sabe, derrepente a ti te caerá bien ahora— comento derrepente haciendo que una sutil vena se apodere de la frente de su hermana

—¡Ah, nunca!— respondió Chizuru encontrando el rostro de su Nee-san mas relajado que antes.  
—Da miedo cuando cambia— recordó la jovencita hundiéndose en la bañera para ocultar su expresión, su gemela mayor la observo con algo de confusión por sus palabras.

—¿Miedo? no entiendo a que te refieres pero espero no sea así— agrego Chitose antes de ponerse un paño húmedo sobre la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Su mente otra vez pensando en la semana que se venia y las cosas que pasarían había decidido no llamar a Ayano pues no quería arruinarle cualquier plan que tuviera en mente, deseo con todo el corazón que las cosas no se complicaran y una parte de ella se arrepintió de haberle repetido tantas veces que debía confesar sus sentimientos a Kyouko.  
El sábado en la noche fue sin duda una de las mas interesantes de su vida, comenzó con la platica de sus kouhai y luego termino en las calles donde Toshinou Kyouko vivía de tanto tiempo, ella como siempre había tomado nota mental de todos los detalles que se desenvolvieron a su alrededor.  
Ese día no había sido especial solo para ella sino para sus demás compañeras por diversos motivos, cada una tenia una victoria o derrota personal que archivar en su memoria, y mas de una confirmo sus sentimientos en un circulo que parecía girar volcando mas preguntas en su haber.  
La jovencita Ikeda abrió sus azules órbitas que poso en el techo empañado del baño, una extra a sensación la envolvió junto al vapor que la rodeaba, las cosas estaban cambiando para todas, reflexiono.  
El eco de las gotas de agua llenaron el tiempo compartido de ambas hermanas, unos instantes en donde ambas callaron sus propias conclusiones y al mismo tiempo intuyeron la tormenta emocional que se avecinaba rauda sobre ellas.

A la luz tenue que la noche proveía la habitación de la joven Sugiura parecía en vela junto a ella, la peque a porción de luz que se colaba de una esquina de la ventana formo una linea iluminando parcialmente su rostro, Ayano dejo salir de sus labios un cansado suspiro antes de cambiar de posición su cabello suelto inundaba la almohada que sostenía con ambos brazos cruzados apoyando su mentón en ellos. No había podido quitarse de la cabeza la misma escena que cruelmente su cerebro continuaba a repetirle, los sonidos que acompañaban aquellas imágenes aumentaban el dramatismo que ella misma estaba creando.  
Se contuvo de derramar lagrimas que sabia no ayudarían en su búsqueda; Toshinou Kyouko, parecía que su vida estaba girando entorno a ella desde que la conoció parecía condicionada a dejar que su joven corazón la arrastre en los mismos juegos cada día en las mismas fantasías que se recreaba para continuar soñando, soñar era lo único en lo que habia contado.  
El tiempo en el colegio siempre le trajo satisfacciones no solo escolásticas sino personales, su orgullo como vicepresidente se mostraba en su personalidad, la seguridad de sus pasos y la impecable imagen que portaba como tarjeta de presentación Sabia de las múltiples admiradoras por las incontables cartas que encontraba en su armario, pero no tenia el mismo efecto en ella, no le llenaba de la emoción mas sublime. Por mucho tiempo pensó que debía ocultarse de sus sentimientos, no por temor a distraerse en los estudios, sino porque no confiaba en que pudiera funcionar, el temor de ser rechazada la invadía cada vez que pensaba en confesarlos.  
Enfocando sus maravillosos ojos violetas en la linea de luz frente a ella, la joven abrió su mano para irradiarla, finalmente se dio cuenta de cuanto había sido ingenua, de cuanto se equivocaba al esconderse y mas aun, que había un temor mas grande para ella, el arrepentimiento.

—Bien Ayano, mañana seguramente...— murmuro para si misma cerrando el puño en el proceso, su rostro se ablando mostrando una sutil sonrisa que acompaño con la certeza de que sus sueños se cumplirían.

Ese mismo cielo nocturno acaricio con sus leves destellos los ojos azules de una cierta jovencita rubia, estaba arrodillada en su cama con los brazos apoyados en el borde de la ventana, la brisa fresca de la temporada se colo bajo sus ropas haciéndole sentir un leve calosfrió.

—Que frio— dijo la jovencita. Sintiendo que su nariz le comenzó a picar anunciando un estornudo decidió cerrar la ventana para luego dejarse caer de espaldas en la cama. Sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente hacia el escritorio en donde encontró sus libros regados sin cuidado, suspiro dándose cuenta que había desperdiciado el domingo pensando demasiado sin lograr nada a cambio.

—Tendre que hacerlos mañana, tal vez Yui me preste la tarea— murmuro en el silencio de su habitación su mente comenzó a divagar luego de decir el nombre de su amiga en voz alta, era una reacción que estaba presente sin darse cuenta.  
La rubia mangaka recordó su relato con un atisbo de tristeza que se apodero de sus facciones, escavaba en sus memorias solamente para encontrar mucha concordancia con los sucesos en su casa, se pregunto si los moretones que algunas veces notaba eran en verdad provocados por ella misma o tal vez por alguien mas, la rubia no pudo evitar abrazar a su almohada pensando lo ultimo.  
Cerro los ojos acumulando mas recuerdos en el proceso, era difícil para ella recordar a su amiga triste o llorando cuando eran peque as, siempre le daba animo porque sabia que era una llorona de primera. Kyouko se limpio los ojos y exasperada con ella misma se sentó en la cama, se levanto para dirigirse al escritorio, su primer impulso le hizo tomar el teléfono observo unos segundos el nombre de su amiga en la lista de llamadas, antes no habría tenido dudas en llamar sin pensarlo dos veces pero en ese momento Kyouko se sintió imposibilitada de hacerlo, las manos le comenzaron a sudar derrepente aumentando la sensación de vació en su estomago.  
—¿Que me pasa? es solo Yui— se dijo la chiquilla tomando con decisión el teléfono que súbitamente comenzó a vibrar asustandola y haciéndolo volar por los aires.  
Con reflejos casi felinos, Kyouko atrapo el aparato y se sorprendió mucho cuando reconoció la voz en la otra linea.

—¿Ayano?—

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—Que extraño, ¿con quien hablara a esta hora?— se pregunto la jovencita de ojos café con un poco de decepción en la mirada, había terminado sus deberes cuando decidió que lo mejor era controlar que Kyouko no se distraiga con doujinshis o un episodio refrito de Mirakurun.  
Organizo los textos que debía llevar ordenándolos en la bolsa del colegio, antes de ponerse de pie se masajeo el cuello sintiéndose satisfecha, sin querer dirigió la mirada hacia el teléfono cerrado que reposaba en una esquina, se sintió inquieta imaginando que Kyouko estaba hablando con alguien a esa hora de la noche aparte de ella.  
—Pero, ¿que estoy pensando?— se dijo a si misma simulando una sonrisa que no duro mucho en su rostro, decidió concentrarse en su rutina nocturna y salio de su habitación.

La residencia Funami estaba en silencio, su madre estaba leyendo de nuevo aquel libro cuando se asomo a su habitación decidió no interrumpirla pues la ultima vez termino por escuchar una de sus febriles historias, por alguna razón no se sentía con animo, es mas aquella sensación de inquietud no le había abandonado del todo.  
Se sentó en el pórtico que colindaba con el jardín sintió la necesidad de rumores ajenos para alejar los suyos, fijo la mirada hacia la luna que por fin había dejado de jugar al escondite, pero las cigarras decidieron callarse y dejarla inmersa en pensamientos que le hicieron sonreír tontamente.  
Recordó lo que Kyouko sensatamente dijera, debía pensar mas en ella misma pero no sabia como, la gran parte de su vida se ocupo de querer encajar como una ficha en un juego de ajedrez, de buscar la aprobación de sus padres, de su madre. Dejo salir un suspiro dándose cuenta que no había perdido la esperanza en ella, que por eso escuchaba sus historias por mas repetitivas que fuesen pero, ¿cuanto tiempo mas estaría así?  
Era una pregunta que se estaba haciendo constantemente, acepto en silencio sus propias dudas y sin querer bajo la mirada hacia el estanque, estaba quieto con algunas luciérnagas iluminándolo como si fueran de neón, sonrió recordando aquellos frágiles brazos que la envolvieron con una firmeza que jamas sintió y emulo el gesto en ella misma sintiendo que la temperatura calaba.

—¿Porque me siento así?— pregunto a la brisa nocturna que resoplo con mas fuerza como queriendo consolarla.

—Yui-chan, Yui-chan— la voz de su madre retumbo en sus oídos, estaba agitada y la llamaba frenéticamente, Yui se alzo por inercia.

—¿Y ahora que?— se dijo a si misma observando la puerta corrediza sin ánimos de descubrir lo que la esperaba detrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

—Akari-chan, soy Chinatsu— La jovencita rosa hablo al auricular, se encontraba boca arriba mirando el techo en su habitación la menor de las Akaza sonrió desde su posición en el escritorio, Chinatsu la había llamado poco antes de las nueve pues sabia de la costumbre nocturna de su compañera.

—Chinatsu-chan, que sorpresa dime— contesto con su tono alegre de siempre, Chinatsu inspiro para darse valor en lo que iba a decir.

—Akari-chan, necesito que me ayudes con un experimento— dijo la chiquilla rosa, su compañera de clase alzo una ceja y sintió algo de temor, Chinatsu ya le había pedido cosas antes, la intuición aguda de la peque a pelirroja le grito que no le iba a gustar.

—Este...¿que experimento Chinatsu-chan?— pregunto con timidez, la hermana de Akane cerro los ojos para pasar un poco de la extra a sensación que el silencio en su compañera le provoco.

Los segundos pasaban como en un reloj de arena, el temor de la chiquilla pelirroja se incremento y tuvo un rápido recuerdo del beso que le robara meses atrás.  
Sabia que su compañera estaba tramando alguna cosa, los últimos días había estado hablando sola mas de los debido y el aura negra la acompañaba mas a menudo, sobre todo cuando veía a Kyouko, obviamente la peque a Akaza sabia que su rubia amiga no gozaba de la total simpatía de su amiga de la infancia, pero a veces sentía que de verdad la había comenzado a odiar.  
Las peque as hipótesis que su cabecita moñuda origino eran un complejo de factores que no pudo conectar con mucho éxito por un lado estaba Kyouko, del otro Yui, por otro angulo ambas, y en el centro ella misma.  
Y si Chinatsu-chan quería robarle la poca presencia que tenia para poder resaltar mas a los ojos de su senpai adorada, Akari sintió que su piel comenzó a vibrar anunciando su invisibilidad.

—Akari-chan— la voz de Chinatsu la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, Akari se concentro en lo que le había dicho pero no encontró nada nuevo.

—Te ayudare Chinatsu-chan, en serio, pero no me quites mi presencia— la jovencita pelirroja dijo de pronto, su compañera alzo la ceja en completa confusión una parte pequeña de su noble corazón sintió algo de pena.

—En serio? te espero mañana temprano en mi casa, Akari-chan— le dijo la jovencita antes de terminar la llamada, Akari cerro la llamada y pensó en lo que tendría que hacer, la noche seria muy larga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

La segunda campana del colegio anuncio el inicio de las clases, se podían ver a algunas alumnas corriendo desesperadas por llegar antes del enseñante, uno de ellas era Kyouko Toshinou, la chiquilla puso mas fuerza subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, en su mente tenia la expectativa que lo lograría seguramente y se concentro aun mas.  
Doblo la esquina del corredor tratando de no resbalar en el proceso, pudo ver a la distancia que su profesora estaba de espaldas conversando con alguien en la puerta de la sala de profesores, sonrió mentalmente y abrió la puerta del aula con calma.  
Dentro observo a sus compañeras que aun estaban metidas en las sólitas charlas matutinas, la rubia mangaka se acerco a su asiento no sin antes notar que Yui Funami no estaba, sintió que en su pecho algo se formo, era como un nudo que poco a poco bajo a su estomago.  
La vicepresidente del consejo observo desde su sitio, Kyouko se sentó en silencio, pensativa diría Ayano, eso solo hizo que la jovencita asumiera una posición mas decidida en lo que quería hacer, Chitose le iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando entrar a la profesora de ingles, Kyouko bajo la cabeza sintiendo un atisbo de decepción.  
El receso llego finalmente, Ayano paso saliva y se acerco al pupitre de la rubia del listón rojo con paso firme pero el rostro flameante, Chitose la observo desde su posición y se apresuro en tomar su bento para salir a espiar desde afuera.

—Toshinou Kyouko, respecto a lo que te dije por teléfono— comenzó a hablar la chiquilla bordeaux, su voz era suave pero al mismo tiempo sin dudas, Kyouko la miro con curiosidad y le regalo una de sus sonrisas.

—¡Ah si!, dime Ayano— dijo alegremente la mangaka, Ayano desvió la mirada hacia sus pies pues sentia que la mirada azul de Kyouko era irresistiblemente penetrante.

— Después de clases, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?— pregunto la muchacha sin poder encontrar la mirada de la rubia sentada frente a ella, Kyouko se sorprendio por la invitación y no supo porque el rostro de Yui se le vino a la mente, sacudió la sensación que aquello le provoco antes de responder.

—Claro, ¿A donde quieres ir?— pregunto la mangaka haciendo que Ayano encontrara su mirada, la vicepresidente del consejo dejo su lado tsundere y sonrio sinceramente solo para ella.

—Tengo boletos para el cine, se que a ti te gustan los animes y bueno pense...— Ayano se distrajo cuando vio unos cabellos platinados desaparecer de la ventanilla de la puerta, se sonrojo sabiendo que Chitose estaba observando.  
—La verdad es que son boletos extras, no es que los haya comprado para ti Toshinou Kyouko— concluyo la chiquilla bordeaux perdiendo ante si misma, la mangaka se encontro algo confundida pero asintio energicamente.

Luego de haber hecho un acto de presencia en el club despues de clases, Kyouko y Ayano se dirigieron al distrito comercial, era aun temprano pero ya estaba poblado de estudiantes y gente de todo tipo.  
La rubia mangaka habia cogido de la mano a su compañera para llevarla al arcade y jugar mientras era hora de entrar al cine. Ruborizada por el contacto la vicepresidente se sintio en parte mas relajada y poco a poco se empezo a abrir mas con ella.  
Cuando llego la hora de ver la pelicula Ayano comenzo a sentir nervios nuevamente, imaginarse en un lugar oscuro con Kyouko le llenaba de dudas y esperanza al mismo tiempo.  
A veces la miraba de reojo desde su butaca, la sonrisa perenne en su rostro solo le hacia profundizar sus sentimientos y sonreír tontamente.

—¿Puedo tomar de tu soda?, la mía se acabo— dijo de pronto la rubia moviendo su vaso para demostrar que no estaba mintiendo, Ayano agradeció la oscuridad pues se sonrojo muchísimo.

—No tengo remedio, toma— le fijo ofreciendo el suyo volteando la cabeza, obviamente observo de reojo mientras la rubia del listón rojo bebía de su mismo sorbete, sus latidos se incrementaron violentamente y juro que el nivel de atmósferas creció aplastandola contra su asiento.

—Gracias Ayano— le dijo antes de enfocarse en el anime nuevamente. Por largo tiempo se pregunto si debía o no beber, seria un beso indirecto ¿no?, un beso al fin y al cabo...  
La joven Sugiura bajo la mirada sintiéndose feliz, se debatió el porque había esperado tanto tiempo para atreverse a invitarla, Kyouko aunque parecía no tener ninguna pista de sus verdaderas intenciones se estaba divirtiendo mucho, Ayano sonrió por aquel sentimiento y se relajo nuevamente.

—Uaaa ese anime estaba muy interesante, gracias por invitarme— Kyouko le regalo una de sus sonrisas enormes cuando salieron del cine, Ayano paso saliva dándose valor y solo asintió torpemente.

—¿T..te gustaría ir a comer algo?— pregunto la vicepresidente tratando de no tartamudear, la rubia mangaka asintió y pronto las dos se encontraron caminando lado a lado.

Dentro del café que eligieron, Ayano ordeno la primera cosa que apareció en el menu de tortas, por sugerencia de Kyouko ambas eligieron un pedazo de torta diferente para poder compartir y así probar ambas.  
Era el momento que estaba esperando, el momento en donde por fin podría declarar los sentimientos por tanto tiempo reprimidos. La observo mientras tomaba su bebida, cada vez que posaba la taza se decía que lo haría, pero retrocedía cuando Kyouko encontraba su mirada.  
Entendió lo difícil que era aquella empresa, no se lo imagino y al principio confio en sus habilidades para salir triunfante pero no, el amor de su adolescente vida estaba frente a ella en carne y hueso y lo único que podía hacer era sonrojarse cada vez que la miraba.  
El tiempo se estaba acabando, su compañera ya se había acabado la mitad de su torta, la jovencita bordeaux pensó que su cremosa torta de chocolate no podria durar para siempre.  
—¿Te vas a comer eso?— pregunto la rubia sacando a la chiquilla bordeaux de sus pensamientos.

—No toma— dijo ella empujando el plato con la mitad de torta de chocolate hacia el frente, Kyouko avidamente ataco el dulce, tenia su sólita sonrisa estampada en el rostro.  
Por unos minutos solo el rumor de los otros clientes las rodearon, la cerámica de las tazas chocando con los platos, el leve ruido de la maquina de café y el zumbido sordo del aire condicionado.  
La rubia mangaka sorbió suavemente su bebida, sus ojos azules se posaron en la ventana, su compañera de clases la observo algo curiosa, parecía que estaba pensando demasiado en algo.

—Toshinou Kyouko a ti...— pauso sus palabras cuando Kyouko la miro con curiosidad, Ayano bajo la mirada a sus manos envueltas en la taza de humeante te verde.  
—¿Te gusta alguien?— pregunto finalmente, la rubia mangaka se sorprendió por la pregunta, mas aun cuando noto las mejillas coloradas de la vicepresidente.  
En otro periodo de su vida hubiera respondido fácilmente que no, en otro periodo tal vez y hubiera reído por las palabras que escucho sin pensarlo mucho. En ese momento Kyouko se encontró con un dilema que no sabia como explicar, se pregunto si el efecto de la pregunta tenia que ver con la persona que la formulo, recordó cuando hablando del tema ella dijo que se gustaba ella misma, pero era diferente, no sabia con certeza que responderle.

—No lo se— respondió Kyouko desviando la mirada a la ventana nuevamente, las luz del local hacían de esta un perfecto espejo.

Se quedaron calladas por unos segundos mas, su compañera no supo si estar contenta o triste, no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, ni siquiera sabia que estaba esperando con exactitud; la única cosa que le importaba era la mirada nostálgica que Kyouko tenia en ese momento.  
No supo porque sintió que el pecho le dolió viéndola así, Ayano sintió como sus esperanzas se esfumaban como el sol de atardecer, se recordó a si misma que no tendría arrepentimientos pero era demasiado. Comprendió con mucho pesar que su amor platónico estaba en su misma posición, la única diferencia era que Kyouko no era honesta con ella misma.

—¿Como que no sabes?— pregunto Ayano sintiéndose algo traicionada, Kyouko se sorprendió porque había alzado la voz atrayendo en el proceso la atención de las mesas contiguas

—¿Porque te enojas?— pregunto Kyouko algo desconcertada, Ayano se dio cuenta de que había exagerado y se sonrojo sintiendo que las personas la miraban, Kyouko sonrió y se disculpo por ella.

—Gracias, que vergüenza susurro Ayano y suspiro dejándose escurrir en la silla. Ambas permanecieron otra vez en silencio, la vicepresidente no sabia si disculparse e irse o aguantar hasta el final. Observo su reflejo por largo tiempo a través del cristal, afuera las calles se empezaron a iluminar anunciando la noche.

—Y tu Ayano, ¿tienes a alguien que te gusta?— La voz de Toshinou Kyouko fue alargada por un eco mental que se repitio dentro de su cabeza, Kyouko ladeo su cabeza viendo que su compañera se había quedado viendo hacia la nada derrepente.  
—¿Ayano?— pronuncio su nombre. De vuelta a la realidad la joven Sugiura encontró aquellos ojos azules llenos de expectativa, paso saliva mientras que dentro de su cabeza escucho su propia voluntad gritándole que se lanzara.

—Si me gusta una persona, desde hace mucho tiempo— respondió ella mirándola tímidamente, Kyouko sonrió mas curiosa de lo normal.

—¿De verdad, quien?— insistió la joven rubia, Ayano desvió la mirada por unos momentos y se acobardo.  
—Alguien que conozco?- volvió a decir Kyouko sonando entretenida, Ayano se armo de valor y la miro a los ojos con determinación.

—Yui Funami— dijo de pronto y muy seria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

—Gracias Akari-chan por venir hasta aqui— la chiquilla rosa le dijo, las dos estaban en casa Yoshikawa, ambas se habían acomodado en la sala que daba hacia el jardin.

Akari sabia que su compañera estaba decepcionada con el resultado del 'experimento', la vio que suspiro una vez mas mirando la caja de bento que tenia entre las manos.

—Te ayudare mañana también, anímate Chinatsu-chan— le dijo la jovencita pelirroja, su compañera encontró su mirada y asintió mostrandole una sutil sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, China no puede rendirse ante una cosa así, mañana probare de nuevo— dijo con el puño cerrado y una mirada determinada que casi asusta a su invitada.

La hermana de Akane supo que había recuperado su semblante de siempre, pero su mente estaba ocupada con sus propias preguntas, Yui había faltado a clases y Kyouko estaba en una especie de cita con la senpai del consejo, derrepente se sintió sola y suspiro.

—Dime Akari, desde hace un tiempo que Yui-senpai esta actuando extraño, ¿no lo has notado?— Chinatsu pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Tu tambien?, entonces no estaba inventándome cosas, desde antes de 'la pelea' que tuvieron— Akari dijo concordando con ella, la chiquilla rosa asintió.

—Si, ¿crees que este saliendo con alguien como dijo Kyouko-senpai?— pregunto mirando a su camarada con preocupación Akari no sabia que responder, ella misma tenia sus propias dudas pero no sabia si debía contárselas a la voluble joven que tenia en frente.

—No lo se, ella siempre ha sido muy reservada pero, tal vez Kyouko-chan sepa algo— su comentario en vez de darle algo de esperanza la lleno de celos, celos que se podían leer nitidamente en su cara, Akari paso saliva viéndola así.  
—O tal vez no— añadió riendo nerviosamente.

—Y yo que había hecho este bento con todo mi amor— Chinatsu dijo sonando derrotada, el aura negra se había ido dejándola triste, Akari recupero su coraje y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No te rindas Chinatsu-chan, tal vez sea mas fácil si le preguntas directamente— Chinatsu se quedo sin habla, hacer una cosa así era declararse ¿no?, lo había pensado antes pero por alguna razón sabia que Yui siendo tan amable aceptaría salir con ella pero nada mas, no pasaría nada mas de cuanto paso la vez que fueron al cine.  
¿Como podría hacer que se enamore de ella?, ambas diferían mucho, Yui era tan madura y centrada, por otro lado ella era engreída y egoísta hasta el hueso. Chinatsu sintió como lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, bajo la cabeza y apretó levemente la caja de bento.

—Yui-senpai nunca me vera como algo mas que su kouhai, ¿verdad?— dijo bajito, Akari estaba sorprendida por su repentino cambio, no sabia que decirle para consolarla y solo atino a acariciar su cabeza.  
—Al principio pensé que era solo una obsesión mía, pero con su distanciamiento me he sentido cada vez mas segura de mis sentimientos— continuo, Akari decidió que seria mejor que se desahogue y se acerco para rodearla con un brazo.  
—Yo estoy enamorada de ella, ¿Akari que puedo hacer?— la jovencita rosa se quebró dejándose llevar, Akari no pensó que en verdad era tan serio, ver a Chinatsu vulnerable le hizo sentir un nudo en el pecho.  
La sujeto por los hombros para poder abrazarla con fuerza, su compañera se dejo consolar y la envolvió con ambos brazos, Akari se convirtió en el pilar que la sujetaba en su tormenta interna.  
Las dos estaban en silencio, la jovencita pelirroja pensó que era mejor no decir nada, sobre todo porque tristemente Chinatsu tenia razón, Yui no la correspondería de la misma manera; Akari bien sabia que su amiga de la infancia solo tenia espacio en su corazon para una persona en especial.  
Luego de unos minutos largos y cuando sintió que el uniforme de su amiga estaba comenzando a translucir su ropa interior Chinatsu se separo de ella, encontró en la mirada violeta de Akari kilos de algo que tomo forma en su herido corazón.

—Gracias de nuevo Akari-chan— dijo algo apenada mientras se limpiaba las ultima lagrimas de sus ojos, Akari negó con la cabeza y le regalo una maravillosa sonrisa.

—¿Somos amigas no?— hablo con complicidad, su compañera emulo su gesto y sonrió con mas animo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

—¿En serio?— la voz de Kyouko encontró el camino para salir luego de un interminable minuto, Ayano tenia una expresión en su rostro que no sabia identificar, estaba sonrojada y sus ojos se aguaron de pronto.  
Se sintió un poco sucia por usar un truco tan bajo como ese para sacarse sus propias dudas, pero la reacción que vio en el rostro de la mangaka fue mas que suficiente para darse cuenta de todo.  
El tiempo se congelo para ambas jovencitas, ambas con diversos sentimientos encontrados que amenazaban con chocar de un momento a otro.

—Tengo que irme, recordé que debo terminar un reporte— Ayano dijo antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse. Kyouko se quedo ahí no supo que decirle y por alguna razón no le importo que lo hiciera, estaba demasiado confundida con ella misma, vio como sus movimientos parecían en cámara lenta, ni siquiera estuvo segura de que le dijo antes de salir.  
Pago la cuenta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, la avenida estaba cargada de gente como era de costumbre, ella parecía estar en trance, caminando como una autómata.  
Su mente parecía recrear la confesión de Ayano una y otra vez, Kyouko se pregunto porque siempre tenia en ella el mismo efecto, la idea de su mejor amiga y ella juntas la estaba matando.  
Muy pronto la ciudad se oscureció y Kyouko se vio envuelta en un mar de preguntas, se sintió triste y al mismo tiempo con rabia, sintió un enorme impulso de hablar con Yui, escucharla y tal vez así su corazón le dejaría de doler.  
Con eso en mente la jovencita cogió el teléfono para su mala suerte se dio cuenta que lo había apagado desde que entro al cine, cuando lo encendió le llegaron muchas llamadas perdidas, todas de su madre.  
No espero mas y apuro el paso para llegar a casa, dejo los zapatos en la entrada y se adentro escuchando ruido en el salón

—Mama disculpa, fui al cine y me olvide de encender el teléfono— dijo la jovencita anunciando su llegada, cuando llego al salón se congelo en la entrada.

—Kyouko-chan, ¿Yui-chan esta contigo?— la madre de su mejor amiga se levanto de su posición cuando la vio, Kyouko vio a su madre que la miraba con algo de incertidumbre, nego con la cabeza.

—¿Porque, donde esta Yui?- logro preguntar la rubia mangaka, una desagradable sensación se le formo dentro, su madre se le acerco conociendo lo sensible que era y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Yui se fue de su casa ayer en la noche, no ha regresado aun— dijo Nao suavemente, Kyouko sintió que sus ojos le comenzaron a arder.

—Tuvimos una discusión, ella me dijo que no volvería mas, pensé que tal vez la habías visto— Tsu dijo sonando preocupada, Kyouko estaba mirándola con rabia, sabia que Yui no huiría si no pasaba algo serio, Tsu Funami encontró en su mirada la misma expresión de su hija y se levanto.

—¿Te ha llamado, has hablado con ella?- Nao le pregunto viéndola a los ojos, la rubia mangaka negó con la cabeza.

—Tendre que esperar, si mañana no aparece llamare a la policía— dijo Tsu, su actitud mas fría que antes, la madre de Kyouko noto esto y se pregunto si todo estaba bien en casa.  
Despidieron a Tsu, Nao tenia un brazo alrededor de su hija quien se limpio algunas lagrimas, cuando cerro la puerta la rubia mayor observo detenidamente a la otra.

—¿En serio no has hablado con Yui-chan?— le pregunto nuevamente por inercia, su hija negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Voy a darme un baño- se disculpo Kyouko antes de subir las escaleras. El trayecto le pareció mas largo de lo normal, tuvo que morderse el labio para no sollozar.  
Dejo caer su bolsa en el piso alfombrado, inspiro para poder pensar un momento, tal vez podría recordar algo que dijera o algún lugar, tantos mangas policiales que había leído le hicieron trabajar mentalmente.  
Tomo el celular y reviso de nuevo las llamadas, luego marco su numero y colgó cuando escucho la voz de la compañía de teléfonos, lanzo el aparato en su cama.  
—Lo se, siempre lo supe...— susurro la joven mangaka cuando recordó la respuesta que le dio a Ayano en el café para ella darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos era una experiencia que le provoco mucho dolor, sobre todo porque no sabia que había pasado con su madre.  
Kyouko cerro los pu os dejando caer lagrimas enormes cargadas de mucho de lo que no había podido decirle, de las oportunidades que desaprovecho, de las noches enteras cuando la miraba mientras dormía engañándose a si misma y repitiéndose que era su mejor amiga y nada mas.  
Levanto su bolsa para dejarla en la silla de su escritorio, casualmente vio la taza que pego días antes y acaricio el nombre de su amiga impreso en la fría cerámica.

—¿Porque tenias que ser tu?— Kyouko pregunto al silencio de su habitación.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a: madokamagicalover, gracias por tus palabras, me inspiran a seguir mejorando mi narracion, espero este capitulo haya llenado tus expectativas, el proximo esta cuajandose en mi materia gris aun asi que paciencia, by the way estoy esperando tu fic, no te olvides de escribir!

Nanohafatexever, gracias por dejarme un review, obviamente era importante que Yui se abra con alguien con todo lo que carga la chiquilla, la parte del helado fue muy tierna awww, justo como queria que quedara, espero seguir complaciendo tu imaginacion, nos estamos leyendo..

les dejo con el omake...

—Yo estoy enamorada de ella Akari-chan, ¿que puedo hacer?— dijo Chinatsu llorando desconsoladamente, la chiquilla pelirroja la miro con una mano en el mentón.

—Es mejor que te olvides de ella, no tienes oportunidad— dijo Akari sonando neutral, Chinatsu levanto la mirada para observarla, de pronto se comenzo a sentir muy dolida.

—¿Porque lo dices?— se atrevio a preguntar, Akari saco su telefono como ignorandola, lo cual hizo por unos segundos.

—Pues...en internet he leído que Yui y Kyouko son una pareja canon, siendo esto la visión del mangaka entonces tienes tanta opción de terminar con Yui como la de Ayano con Kyouko, ¿entiendes?— continuo Akari sin mucha piedad, la chiquilla rosa nego con la cabeza.

—¿Pareja canon?— pregunto sonando algo intimidada por la actitud glaciar de su compañera, de pronto la vio sacando un espejo de su bolsillo y empezo a verse en el.

—Si, no me digas que ¿no sabias?, tu y Ayano solo le dan algo de especia al caldo, es solo para distraer al lector, asi hay esperanzas para todos— dijo Akari viendose al espejo, la chiquilla rosa estaba aguantandose las ganas de llorar, mas aun dandose cuenta de cuanto era realidad sus palabras.

—No, no puede ser entonces, mi presencia en esta historia ¿a que sirve?— pregunto algo enojada y parpadeando para evitar que mas lagrimas la cegaran.

—Eso es simple, para tener mas fans, alegrate Chinatsu-chan eres la fantasia de miles de Otaku— dijo la chiquilla pelirroja con animo, Chinatsu se quedo helada, se llevo las manos a la cabeza como para querer bloquear sus palabras.  
—Saludalos ahi esta la camara— insistio Akari se alando al frente, su compa era no soporto mas la situacion y salio corriendo hacia el horizonte. La chica pelirroja se alzo de hombros y comenzo a limarse las u as.  
—Algunas no soportan la fama—


	5. Chapter 5

Yuru Yuri Fanfiction

Capitulo 5 - Libertad

Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri y todo lo relacionado a esta serie le pertenecen a Namori-sensei.

Hola, este capitulo es mayormente de Yui y Kyouko, debo decir que la verdad mi idea era tenerlas separadas por mas tiempo y así alargar la angustia en la trama pero decidí a ultimo momento que lo mejor era que se encontraran. No doy mas spoilers asi que ¡buena lectura!

* * *

La segunda campana anuncio el inicio de las clases, el liceo Namamori estaba iniciando el segundo periodo después de los exámenes y aun se podían ver algunas alumnas que miraban los resultados pegados en el periódico mural del corredor. Ayano entro en el salón de clases algo cabizbaja, dentro de ella deseo que la rubia mangaka no hubiera llegado aun, suspiro en alivio comprobando que no estaba y se acerco a su sitio donde Chitose le sonrió dándole la bienvenida.

—Buenos días Ayano-chan— saludo su colega del consejo, Ayano intercambio el saludo al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su bolsa.  
—¿Estas bien?— pregunto la jovencita platinada, el ansia que sentía desde ayer se manifestó en ese momento.

—S..si, estoy bien Chitose— respondió ella evadiendo su mirada, la hermana de Chizuru supo de inmediato que ocultaba algo, pero no sabia si continuar con el discurso pues las clases comenzarían dentro de poco tiempo.  
Asintió decidiendo que retomaría la conversación en la hora del almuerzo, bien sabia ella que Ayano suprimía sus emociones, a veces demasiado.  
Antes de que pudiera decirle algo mas Toshinou Kyouko entro al salón por la puerta trasera, Chitose observo que su amiga se tenso visiblemente antes de sentarse mirando al frente e ignorando por completo a la rubia del listón rojo.  
Las dudas en Chitose tomaron muchas facetas en ese instante, observo que la mangaka se detuvo unos segundos ante el pupitre vacío de Yui Funami antes de sentarse, tenia el rostro desencajado y los ojos algo rojizos, la chica platinada se mordió la lengua guardándose el saludo.  
Pocos segundos después el profesor Yamada entro, las clases de matemáticas eran las primeras como todos los martes y muchas de las estudiantes ya tenían los textos abiertos y expectantes.  
Tres de ellas no estaban muy concentradas en las clases, Ayano había creado una pared invisible a su alrededor, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Chitose que se sentaba a su izquierda y cada vez que su adolescente corazón le rogaba de mirar a Kyouko recordaba la mentira que le dijo.  
Chitose fingía escribir en su cuaderno, fingía prestar atención y muchas veces quiso obligarse a hacerlo, al parecer no podía dejar de ver a su amiga quien lucia muy miserable desde su asiento. La jovencita se arrepintió de no llamarla el día anterior; en casos como ese odiaba de ser tan formal con Ayano, le gustaría ser mas impulsiva y decirle sus pensamientos.  
La trigonometria nunca fue una clase que llamara la atención de la rubia mangaka y ese día no era la excepción, en su cuaderno había escrito una lista de palabras que no se relacionaban entre si a primera vista, pero que para Kyouko tenían mas sentido que muchas de las historias que había plasmado antes. Estaba intranquila, no sabia que hacer para hacer desaparecer la sensación desagradable que se le subió al estomago la noche anterior; Yui se fue, esa era la realidad que tristemente le navegaba en la cabeza. Sus ojos se posaron en Ayano sin querer, sus recuerdos aun frescos de la confesión que movió sus cimientos. Pensando en ello Kyouko pondero en la posibilidad de decirle lo que estaba pasando con Yui, la noche anterior se la paso meditando en que cosa era mas conveniente para su amiga, aun si a ella misma le dolía su propia decisión.  
Parecía estar en trance pensando en todo, su compañera parecía muy concentrada en la clase, tenia que hablarle y decidió de escribirle un mensaje en un pedazo de papel.  
Chitose observo cada paso de aquel intercambio de susurros entre sus compañeras vecinas, la correspondencia le llego a Ayano luego de unos momentos, la joven Sugiura se sorprendió cuando abrió el mensaje:

"Ayano, tengo que hablar contigo, espérame en el almuerzo. Kyouko"

Era breve, la escritura muy clara y el mensaje directo. Ayano no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir algo de tristeza al mismo tiempo, por otro lado pondero en las razones de Toshinou Kyouko para enviarle ese mensaje repentino.  
Sacudió la cabeza cuando se imagino que le diría una cosa como: 'Alejate de Yui' o 'No me vencerás , tales opciones le ocasionaron una tormenta interior y sin darse cuenta se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¿Sugiura-san se siente bien?— Yamada hablo deteniendo su explicación obviamente sus compañeras se giraron a observarla, no era normal que la popular vicepresidente llame la atención en medio de la clase.  
Con mucha vergüenza Ayano asintió recuperando la expresión orgullosa de siempre, Chitose no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación, mas aun porque reconoció la escritura en el mensaje que leyó su amiga.

Demas estar decir que el resto de las clases Ayano no pudo concentrarse en nada mas, de cuando en cuando leía el pequeño mensaje que tenia bajo la carpeta, era increíble el grado de tensión que le propinaba.  
Suspiro cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj que descansaba sobre la pizarra, se acercaba el momento de hablar con su rubio tormento una vez mas, sus piernas no dejaban de moverse impacientemente y no se debía al normal nerviosismo amoroso sino al contrario, era un tipo de sensación que no podía calificar. Su estado de animo se manifestó con un sudor que le pobló la frente y las palmas de las manos, la mariposa en su estomago se contrajo y al principio no supo si era su cerebro asociando el tiempo con la hora del almuerzo o algo mas.  
Finalmente la campana sonó interrumpiendo de golpe sus cavilaciones, la clase estallo en murmullos antes de que la profesora pudiera terminar de advertir alguna especie de tarea, instintivamente Ayano cerro su texto y lo guardo en su bolsa.

—Ayano-chan, ¿comemos juntas?— propuso la jovencita platinada, su amiga desvió su mirada hacia Kyouko quien permaneció en su pupitre a propósito.

—No puedo hoy, te veo luego en el consejo— respondió ella sonriendo levemente, Chitose entendió y luego salio del aula para dirigirse al consejo donde normalmente comían.  
Ayano sostuvo su bento para dejarlo sobre el pupitre, esperando que su compañera mangaka diera el primer paso y así acabara con la tensión que se le había acumulado en el cuello.  
Cuando el salón estuvo vacío, Kyouko se levanto para sentarse en el pupitre de Chitose, Ayano paso saliva antes de encontrar la mirada azul intensa de su amor platónico.

XXXX

El mar, solo el aroma producía en Yui un extraño sentimiento de calma, el horizonte se comía el coloso azulino que parecía conectarse con el cielo. La adolescente aun usaba la misma ropa con la cual abandono su casa, pensaba que no era necesario pues dentro de poco volvería, o al menos así lo había pensado al principio.  
Sus ojos café escondían una tristeza casi palpable cuando descubrió el nombre de la única persona que le enseño el valor de la familia, solo quedaba eso de ella. Se limpio sin mucho éxito las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro, no podría creer que incluso ella la había abandonado, agachándose acaricio la fría superficie de la tumba sintiendo el relieve que sobresalía en letras grises unidas a la roca.  
Se dejo arrullar del distante murmullo del mar y las gaviotas que planeaban con la corriente cada vez mas fresca, no había nadie en aquel cementerio olvidado, nadie quien pudiera verla llorando o apuntarla con el dedo por su posición Acurrucada en la fría superficie, Yui se negó a aceptar la realidad de las cosas, en vez de ello cerro los ojos invocando recuerdos felices sin lagrimas.

XXXX

—Ayano, ayer no pude decirte nada cuando te fuiste— comenzó Kyouko, en sus manos tenia un 'yakisoba pan' que no se había molestado en abrir.  
Su compañera desvió la mirada antes de masajear su cuello, también ella no había abierto su bento.

—¿A que te refieres?— pregunto nerviosamente.

—Yui es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho por eso...— Kyouko corto sus palabras para encontrar la fuerza suficiente y completarlas.  
—Te ayudare, ella es muy seria y a veces introvertida pero es muy buena persona, la mejor— asevero la jovencita mirando a su compañera, Ayano noto el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando lo dijo, para ella se estaba volviendo una situación de la cual quería escapar.

—No es necesario Toshinou Kyouko— Ayano pudo decir aguantando las ganas de llorar, aun si era su culpa no podía evitar sentir rabia por las palabras de la rubia del listón rojo. Kyouko noto cierta incomodidad cuando le hablo, pensando que sentía vergüenza le sonrió aun si por dentro sentía mucha tristeza.

—No te preocupes, te diré todo lo que quieras de ella por ejemplo...sabias que es muy buena cocinera, ademas de eso que vive sola, bueno no mas pero por un tiempo lo hizo— Era insoportable escuchar a Kyouko mentir, Ayano sabia que justo como a ella le dolió mucho ceder sus esperanzas a alguien mas, apretó los dientes.  
—Siempre esta dispuesta a ayudarme aun si la molesto, ademas de eso...—

—Eres tu, siempre fuiste tu— dijo de pronto Ayano, levanto un poco la voz para callar de alguna manera a la rubia mangaka, esta la observo con confusión.  
—Lo siento no quise...— se disculpo ella antes de ponerse de pie sin atreverse a mirarla, estaba lista para salir corriendo cuando sintió que Kyouko la detuvo.

—¿Yo, no Yui?— pregunto aun si sabia que la respuesta era verdad, Ayano se congelo en su sitio no sabiendo que contestar, al parecer Kyouko no era tan despistada cuando el tema le concernía directamente.  
—Ayano pero entonces...—

—No digas nada, no tienes que decir nada— pidió la joven vicepresidente, sin querer unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Kyouko observo por un tiempo la espalda y los cabellos que se colgaban como un racimo de uvas sobre ella.  
—Quería decírtelo ayer pero me arrepentí al ultimo momento— continuo Ayano calmándose un poco para poder explicarse.  
—Me di cuenta que tu también estabas en mi situación por eso no pude— termino de decir antes de voltear para enfrentarse con la rubia. Kyouko estaba sorprendida de lo fuerte que era su compañera, si tan solo pudiera corresponderle seria tan divertido, pero no era así y Kyouko sintió que su corazón se acelero solo con pensar en el motivo.

—Lo siento— dijo ella abalanzándose intempestivamente para abrazarla, Ayano se tenso cual cuerda de guitarra pero acepto sus palabras. Se dejo invadir de la sensación de calor y bienestar que le produjo ese simple contacto, tal vez seria el único que probaría pero ese conocimiento no le quito la sonrisa del rostro.

—En verdad lo siento Ayano, debí darme cuenta antes, fui una idiota— se disculpo Kyouko sintiéndose impotente por alguna razón, Ayano le devolvió el abrazo tratando de no quebrarse y llorar.  
Los segundos se volvieron largos momentos hasta que ambas sintieron que la puerta se abrió derrepente, el sonido de algo que cayo contra el piso les hizo separarse para encontrar a Chitose Ikeda con una gran hemorragia que la mando a tierra.

—¡Chitose!— ambas exclamaron antes de acudir a la gemela.

—Ahora si que la matamos— Kyouko dijo observando la escena del crimen, Ayano pudo finalmente sonreirle sin sentirse triste y asintió.

— Ayúdame Kyouko— le dijo, por primera vez la llamo por su nombre y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo visiblemente, Kyouko encontró su mirada dándose cuenta de aquel detalle y solo le respondió sonriendole ampliamente.

—Estoy en el paraíso...— Chitose murmuro sin dejar de fantasear.

XXXX

—¡Oye niña!, ¡Oye!— La voz masculina del celador le hizo abrir los ojos, se levanto de inmediato sintiéndose en embarazo e hizo una venia.

—Lo siento mucho, me iré de inmediato señor— se disculpo Yui antes de escapar casi corriendo del cementerio, al hacerlo la muchacha se dio cuenta que el sol estaba en lo alto y un gruñido en el estomago le anuncio que era hora del almuerzo.

Caminando cerca de la bahía a través de un malecón largo que conectaba con muchas casas pintadas de blanco, Yui se sentó en el borde para pensar. Agradeció su propia diligencia para disponer del dinero ordenadamente, la joven se dio cuenta que tenia suficiente para sobrevivir unos cuantos días.  
Regresar a casa no estaba en sus planes, no quería ver a su madre, no podía no después de lo que paso esa noche; sintió como una nube de recuerdos se recargo sobre su mente y por reflejo sus ojos se aguaron.  
—No, no voy a llorar, no mas— se dijo reprimiéndose una vez mas ese día.

XXXX

Así termino la hora del receso para todas, las clases de la tarde parecían siempre mas largas y Kyouko no sabia que hacer para distraerse. Abrió nuevamente el cuaderno para revisar las palabras que había escrito: Tokyo, quizá había ido a ver a su padre, aunque no estaba segura era una de las principales soluciones que se le ocurrieron. Tal vez quería convencerlo de que regresara a casa porque su madre estaba peor o quizá ..(concéntrate Kyouko) se dijo a si misma tratando de recordar alguna cosa, algún lugar o nombre.

Cuando finalmente se terminaron las clases Kyouko empaco todas sus cosas casi tirándolas en su bolsa sin ningún tipo de cuidado, para cuando Ayano y compañia se dieron cuenta la jovencita rubia ya había salido del salón casi corriendo.  
No se molesto en ir al club, sabia que Yui no avisaría a nadie pues solo quería alejarse, con ese pensamiento en la mente la rubia se dirigió a casa, los zapatos casi salieron volando cuando llego a su recibidor, por alguna razón tenia mucha prisa.  
Aun era temprano y su madre no llegaría a casa hasta dentro de un par de horas, aprovecho para desempolvar algunos álbum de fotos que su madre tenia en una estantería, con mucho cuidado y ya cambiada se sentó en el salón con las fotos delante de ella.  
Paso las paginas del primer álbum sin mucho interés, calificando las fotos de sus padres de vergonzosas prefirió cambiar a uno en donde pudiera encontrar fotos de ella, especialmente en donde saliera ella con Yui.  
Después de una meda hora de ver fotos muy irrisorias y burlarse de si misma, Kyouko se dio cuenta que se estaba olvidando de su propósito principal, se palmeo las mejillas con ambas manos. (Concéntrate por Yui) se dijo a si misma antes de levantarse y buscar en la estantería algún álbum olvidado. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron notando un pequeño álbum que estaba en lo mas alto de la estantería Kyouko maldijo en silencio la manía de su madre de prácticamente rendirle la vida imposible sin querer.  
Apelando a su agilidad y renuente a traer una silla de la cocina, Kyouko se trepo cual araña en la estantería, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando sus dedos acariciaron la polvorienta superficie del objeto, era uno que ella no recordaba haber visto antes y con esto en mente se estiro lo mas posible hasta que sus tendones le amenazaron de acalambrarse.

—¡Ya llegue!— la voz de su madre le hizo perder la concentración y justo cuando agarro su objetivo, la pantorrilla de su pierna izquierda le comenzó a doler, Kyouko perdió el equilibrio y cayo como un costal de papas en el piso. Nao atraída por el ruido se apresuro al salón en donde encontró a su hija sobándose el trasero, había en un segundo escondido todos los álbum debajo del sofá para no atraer sospechas.  
—¿Que haces Kyouko?— pregunto la señora Toshinou cuando vio a su hija en el piso, Kyouko se puso de pie de inmediato y se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente.

—Estaba buscando un manga— dijo rápidamente antes de retroceder hacia el sofá para sentarse. Nao la observo con una ceja levantada.  
—Mama has llegado muy temprano, ¿porque?— pregunto la chiquilla para desviar su atención, su madre suspiro recordando la razón y le mostró el maletín extra que llevaba.

—Tengo que revisar unos expedientes, son para un caso en particular, el fiscal quiere que las pruebas para este sean lo mas especificas, en fin voy a estar en la cocina así que no hagas mucho ruido, ¿Ok?- pidió su madre antes de desaparecer con su trabajo en mano. Kyouko se apresuro en coger todas las evidencias y se fue a su cuarto con la velocidad de una gacela.

Abrió el ultimo de los álbum para encontrar fotos de un verano perdido en su memoria, estaban en la playa y en algunas de las fotos pudo reconocer a los padres de Yui y a los suyos, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro recordando en un instante aquellos días Lo siguiente que vio fue una foto suelta, cuando la volteo Kyouko la observo con detenimiento, en ella estaban Yui y ella que estaban comiendo un pedazo de sandia, lo que le llamo la atención de pronto fueron las piedras blancas que servían de limite al jardín y la arena.

"¿Te acuerdas de Mika-san?, ella trajo esa piedra de su casa en Numazu" Kyouko dejo salir un audible respiro de realización recordando las palabras de Yui aquel día su mirada nostálgica cuando hablo de su ex nana.

—Numazu...— era otra posibilidad, algo dentro de su joven corazón le grito que esa era la respuesta, que era ahí donde estaba Yui. La entristeció pensar que tuvo que buscar a alguien que no veía hace años, su amiga no hablo de ella luego de que sus padres la dejaron ir y solo días atrás comprendió que Yui se encerraba en si misma para no sufrir.  
En esa misma foto se podía ver un faro en el fondo, era rojo y blanco como la bandera nacional, de pronto Kyouko se vio envuelta de recuerdos maravillosos que pronuncio.

(Aquel faro en donde querías vivir sola) la rubia se detuvo rememorando sus palabras...

—Pero si vives en un faro, ¿no te sentirás sola?— Kyouko le pregunto mirándola, Yui tenia esa sonrisa especial en su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa, tu podrías venir también y espantar a los barcos de la costa— Kyouko puso una cara de miedo.

—Espantar, porque, ¿que hay en el faro?— pregunto temerosa la pequeña rubia, Yui la miro sospechando que sus palabras la asustaron.

—Solo una gran vela que no se derrite nunca, muchas escaleras y muchos tesoros de piratas— dijo entusiasta la niña con el cabello corto, Kyouko sonrió poniendo su miedo de lado.

—Entonces yo vendré a visitarte Yui-chan— proclamo Kyouko.

La rubia mangaka regreso a la realidad sacudiendo aquellos recuerdos de su mente, debía de concentrarse en el lugar exacto, era difícil pues no sabia si ese era el único faro de la ciudad, se sentó en la cama mirando una a una las fotos de aquel idílico verano. Se levanto de golpe de la cama y medito sus acciones, era casi de noche y posiblemente los trenes para Numazu no saldrían hasta el día de mañana, Kyouko encendió el computador para buscar otras posibles alternativas.

—¡Esto es!— exclamo la chiquilla con alegría, luego sin mas que decir alisto una mochila y preparo su ropa en silencio. Antes de continuar tomo el álbum y le dio un beso en agradecimiento.

XXXX

Yui abrió el teléfono apagado que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, se pregunto que iba a hacer, el día se estaba terminando y pronto se haría de noche, supo que debería buscar un lugar donde quedarse pues no pensaba en repetir lo que hizo la noche anterior.  
Al caminar por las calles de la ciudad se sintió sin fuerzas, por un momento pensó en la escuela y toda la tarea que seguramente se habría acumulado.

—Espero que Kyouko haya apuntado algo...debe estar preocupada— admitió la jovencita mirando hacia la acera.

Sin querer se topo con el centro comercial que quedaba cerca a la estación de tren, la jovencita observo el sin numero de estudiantes que se reunían en ese momento para pasar la tarde. Las conversaciones eran banales intercambios de opiniones en moda y música, Yui se sentó en una de las bancas para descansar sus pies.

Renuente a levantarse pero decidida que lo mejor era comer algo antes continuar, la muchacha de ojos café se dirigió al patio de comidas del centro comercial. Comió un pedazo de pizza y una soda que desaparecieron en menos de cinco minutos, cuando salio se dio cuenta que la noche había llegado y la temperatura bajo considerablemente.

El agua caliente hizo que Yui cierre sus ojos, su piernas y pies estaban mucho mas descansados luego de que descubriera las aguas termales en el camino al mirador.  
El vapor hizo que por un momento respirar no le pesara tanto e incluso oculto unas tímidas lagrimas que pendieron de sus cansados ojos. El día había terminado y sabia que con ello su visita, la adolescente quería pasar una noche mas para poder despedirse correctamente de su nana.  
Su plan era ir a la estación para poder ver correctamente los horarios de tren, así no tendría que despertarse temprano para comprar el boleto, pero por el momento la joven de ojos café se concentro en relajarse.

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto mama?— la pregunta de Yui fue contestada cuando se dio cuenta del desorden que había creado, parecía que un mini tornado hubiese pasado.  
Tsu estaba dándole la espalda pero su hija pudo sentir el leve susurro que escapaba de sus labios como una mantra religioso, (No es mi culpa) parecía repetir incontables veces.

—¿Porque me has ocultado esto?, eres una maldita mentirosa— increpo su madre girándose para enseñarle los documentos que encontró debajo del colchón que yacía casi en el suelo.  
Yui comprendió la ira de su madre, en pocos segundos se pregunto como rayos sabia de los documentos, la única respuesta era el teléfono.

—¿Has hablado con papa?— pregunto la jovencita sin avanzar mas y provocarla, los papeles temblaban en su mano por tensión nerviosa que sintió invadirle a borbotones

—Has tomado tu medicina, vamos te haré un té— dijo ella como para desviar su mente y salir de la situación, cuando se acerco para tomar su mano Tsu respondió con una sonora bofetada que hizo que Yui pierda el balance y caiga al suelo.  
Se tomo la mejilla y se dio cuenta que sangraba, al parecer la había arañado al momento del golpe. Yui aguanto las ganas de llorar por el dolor y se levanto.

—Porque no luchas contra ti misma, ¿porque?, si no lo haces por ti misma, hazlo por mi mama— Yui increpo de pronto, Tsu ablando su mirada y por un momento su hija pensó que la había desarmado, mas aun cuando observo la sangre que corría hasta su cuello.

—¿Por ti?, yo ni siquiera te quise en primer lugar, solo me embarace porque era conveniente— sus palabras fueron cortantes y las dijo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, el corazón de Yui se rompió en mil pedazos reconociendo que nunca obtendría sus deseos de niña.  
—Lo peor de todo es que desde que naciste el comenzó a quererte mas a ti, te odie porque no me veía solamente a mi—

—¡Cállate!— pidió Yui cerrando sus ojos, Tsu sonrió mas viendo que la había herido justo donde mas le dolía, la adolescente sintió cuando su madre la abrazo derrepente, el contacto la desconcertó aun mas.

—Al final conseguí que tampoco te quisiera— le susurro en el oído, Yui no pudo mas ante tanta tortura, en un arranque empujo con todas sus fuerzas a su madre que cayo sentada.

Yui la miro con frialdad y tristeza, porque se empeñaba a darle una oportunidad cuando ella jamas le dio nada,¿porque seguía esperando el milagro?, la promesa que alguna vez le hiciera a su nana se desvaneció en sus recuerdos. Esa fría noche de otoño se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer, con esa decisión su herida ardió con mas intensidad y cuando se toco la cara supo porque, las lagrimas caían por si solas. Esas lagrimas que parecían mas saladas que otras, eran la realización de que finalmente se daba por vencida, la dejaría ir.

Se sumergió en la tina de agua caliente como queriendo ahogar esos recuerdos, aun le dolían, dolerían por mucho tiempo, pero como siempre ella levantaría la cabeza y seguiría caminando.  
Con esa actitud llego a la estación, maldijo internamente cuando vio que la boleteria estaba cerrada, no era temporada alta así que solo funcionaban hasta las ocho de la noche y sus ojos advirtieron el reloj que marcaban casi las nueve.  
Se entretuvo observando el panel de llegadas, el anden estaba casi vacío cuando un tren hizo la parada, Yui lo observo de lejos y luego saco su teléfono viendo que llegaba desde su ciudad.

XXXX

—Kyouko, ¡se te va a hacer tarde!— Nao entro a la habitación de su rubio retoño, la visión que encontró la desconcertó un poco, pues aparte de que estaba muy ordenado su hija no estaba en la cama, en vez de ella encontró un sobre encima de ésta.  
Cuando lo abrió entendió su comportamiento extraño, supo que debía de indagar mas el porque estaba en casa tan temprano, pero aun así pudo entender:

"Mama me fui a buscar a Yui, creo saber en donde esta, te llamare apenas la encuentre, te quiero. Kyouko"

"Pdta: Cogí un poco de dinero de la caja de emergencia, ¡juro que lo repondré!"

Una vena se formo en la frente de la madre de Kyouko pero sonrió reconociendo mucho de su personalidad en ella, luego se enfrento a un dilema mas adulto; debia llamar o no a Tsu, en un primer momento lo pensó pero por otro lado podía hacer finta de nada e ignorar que su hija le dejo un mensaje.  
Nao Toshinou cogió su teléfono antes de dirigirse por una buena taza de café a la cocina.

Kyouko abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya había salido el sol, su posición en el asiento abrazando la mochila y apoyada contra la ventana del bus le hizo querer estirarse, por fortuna la persona junto a ella era una señora que cuando la vio despierta le ofreció una de las galletas que tenia.

—Gracias— dijo la jovencita rubia poniendo su mochila en el suelo y sentándose mas cómodamente.

—¿Vives en Numazu?— pregunto casualmente la señora, sus modos le hicieron recordar a Mika-san, Kyouko sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—No, voy a encontrar a una amiga— contesto segura de si misma, la mujer la vio y se contagio de la actitud de la chiquilla.

—Ten otra, necesitaras la energía— animo la señora ofreciéndole otra galleta que Kyouko tomo de buena gana.

Durante lo que restaba del viaje la rubia se vio conversando con la amable mujer que al parecer vivía en la ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo, aprovechando esto, Kyouko le mostró la foto desde donde se podía ver el faro con la esperanza de que la mujer le pudiera ayudar con la ubicación de dicha playa.  
Por un golpe de suerte que la rubia mangaka le otorgo a su propia estrella, la chiquilla memorizo el nombre que le diera su vecina de asiento, la rubia observo con alegría el paisaje que ya vestía el azul del mar, sintió dentro de su pecho que los sentimientos se le desbordaban en una mezcla que no quiso descifrar y se limito a abrigarlos decidida que encontraría a Yui para decirle lo que sentía.

La mañana había avanzado y a pesar de que estaba haciendo frío el sol cubría la mitad del cielo, Yui observo cuando el celador del pequeño cementerio abrió las metálicas puertas desde lejos. Entro para dirigirse directamente hasta la tumba de su nana, se cuclillo y dio tres palmadas antes de juntar las manos.  
Luego de una plegaria corta la jovencita dejo salir un suspiro, espanto las hojas secas que se habían posado en la piedra antes de levantarse sin quitar la mirada del lugar donde reposaba Mika-san, casi como si quisiera dejarle una parte de ella misma con solo observarla.

—Tal vez esta sea la ultima plegaria que diga, porque es la única que me se de memoria y porque es la que tu me enseñaste— dijo la muchacha seriamente, como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas un viento frío le hizo abrazarse a si misma, Yui a pesar de eso sonrió.

—No te enojes, sabes que siempre las diré antes de dormir— continuo la adolescente desviando la mirada por un segundo cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, se rasco la mejilla luego de comprobar que solo era uno de los jardineros.  
—Mika-san, ¿recuerdas ese verano en la playa con Kyouko y su familia?, creo que ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, nunca te lo dije y lo siento; creo que no te dije muchas cosas y me arrepiento— se disculpo la jovencita, los recuerdos felices que paso con ella le pasaron delante de los ojos inundandola de nostalgia que se manifestó en lagrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento no debería de llorar ahora, no quería despedirme así la verdad es que solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que me enseñaste, y también que nunca creí lo que me dijeron cuando no supe mas de ti, fuiste la madre que nunca tuve Mika-san— Yui pudo decir limpiándose las lagrimas para luego arrodillarse nuevamente y tocar la superficie de piedra pulida una vez mas.  
Si bien la jovencita había ido para encontrar en ella refugio, Yui no pudo dejar de sentir que el tiempo lo había perdido tontamente, en esos instantes se culpo a si misma por no haberla buscado antes, culpo a su madre por las mentiras que le dijo y una vez mas a ella misma por haber sucumbido ante ellas.  
Dentro de todo, sintió que su viaje no había sido en vano, pudo encontrar el tiempo que necesitaba para pensar bien en lo que haría cuando regresara, la decisión que tomo fue una que cambiaría su vida, siempre lo supo pero nunca antes como en ese momento se sintió tan lista para enfrentarlo y mover su ficha.  
Como lo había hecho antes, cerro una pagina mas de su vida, esa vez pero, la jovencita de ojos café lo hizo con la conciencia en paz y con la seguridad de que tomaría las riendas de su vida por primera vez desde que nació.

—Tal vez de ahora en adelante estaré mas sola que antes, pero, seguramente podre crear mi propia felicidad, adiós Mika-san— acaricio la tumba con delicadeza y luego se levanto, observo unos últimos segundos el nombre de su 'mentora' antes de girarse para encontrar la salida.

Se detuvo en el malecón cerca al mar para despedirse de la playa que un día la albergo, el faro blanquirojo reposaba en lo alto del risco saludando a pescadores y barcos por igual. El mar estaba calmo, límpido, justo como lo recordaba, se quito los zapatos para acercarse a la orilla, sin dudas el día estaba convirtiéndose en uno salido de una postal, era casi injusto que solo ella pudiera disfrutarlo.  
Sacando su teléfono del bolsillo lo encendió y marco el numero de su mejor amiga, sintió la necesidad de sentir su voz y de decirle que estaba bien.

—¿Yui, estas bien?— la voz de Kyouko le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Si, disculpa que no te llame antes Kyouko, ¿estas en la escuela?— pregunto Yui no sintiendo mucho rumor en el fondo, sin querer se encontró caminando hacia el mar.

—No, en verdad no vas a creerme si te lo digo— contesto la rubia mangaka sonando entretenida, Yui casi grita cuando el agua le toco los pies, estaba muy fría.  
—Oye que paso, ¿estas bien?— pregunto Kyouko asegurando la mochila, se había detenido en el borde que separaba el malecón de la arena para sentarse.

—Si, es que el agua esta fría— ante la aseveración de su amiga, Kyouko comenzó a mirar a todos lados, luego se paro en el borde para tener una mejor vista, el corazón le dio un salto cuando a lo lejos vio a su amiga con el agua hasta las rodillas.

—Quédate ahí— Kyouko dijo antes de colgar la llamada, la jovencita miro el aparato en sus manos no entendiendo que paso. Marco el numero de su amiga de nuevo, la melodía de Kyouko se escucho detrás de ella, era obvio que era ella, (se negaba a creer que alguien mas usara la canción de entrada de Mirakurun), paso saliva antes de cortar la llamada y confirmar que la melodía se había ido.

—¿Kyouko?— antes de que Yui pudiera decir algo mas y voltear, Kyouko la abrazo por la espalda, el rumor de las olas las envolvió a ambas por unos segundos acallando sus propios pensamientos.  
Con aun algo de escepticismo Yui miro por sobre su hombro para encontrar una cabeza rubia contra ella, pudo sentir que su amiga gimoteo bajito.

—Te encontré— fue la única cosa que le dijo, Yui bajo la cabeza sintiéndose completamente desarmada ante el gesto de la rubia, respondió el éste abrazándose a ella y sonrió.

* * *

Hola gracias por la espera, la verdad como le conté a Hikaru-chan en un review, mi lap top murió definitivamente, este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito pero me tarde en encontrar tiempo para poder postearlo.

Gracias por los reviews chicos y chicas, mientras que consiga otro caballo de batalla esperenme ¿ne?, diganme como me quedo, a mi me parecio que exagere en el drama pero esa soy yo, en fin solo es mi opinion, esta vez no dejo omakes ¡Gomen! y nos estamos leyendo


	6. Chapter 6

Yui no Kanashi no Himitsu

Capitulo 6 - Confesión

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Yuru Yuri no me pertenece, esto es solo un producto de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro.

Gomennasai! He vuelto luego de un periodo larguisimo, lo se y lo siento, a todos los que siguen la historia espero les guste este capitulo, les confieso que ha sido dificil escribirlo sobre todo por la falta de hilación debido a mi alejamiento con el teclado. Sin mas que decir ¡Buena Lectura!

* * *

Luego que se calmaron, mas que todo luego que se calmo la rubia mangaka; pues la empujo varias veces reclamándole porque no le había dicho nada, y seguía encerrándose en si misma después de todo. Ambas se sentaron en la arena tibia, Yui le dijo que no había tenido tiempo, que en ese momento lo único que quería era encontrar a Mika-san y también le explico que era muy tarde.

—Iba a regresar ayer pero decidí quedarme para despedirme de ella, hace poco estuve ahí— dijo Yui mirando a la linea azul que marcaba el horizonte, Kyouko la miro con mucho de ese sentimiento nuevo cargado en los ojos, cierto, se había propuesto a decírselo en el trayecto, pero teniendo a Yui frente a ella cambio su perspectiva, dentro se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era y por un instante pensó en Ayano.

Comprendió que confesar los sentimientos propios viene con un equipaje extra de emociones, el miedo era uno de los primeros que Kyouko pudo identificar anidándose en un rincón de su pecho, luego estaba el nerviosismo que hacia coro junto con el ansia, suspiro sintiendo que su coraje disminuía con cada segundo que pasaba.  
Yui obviamente ignoraba el conglomerado de sensaciones que tenían presa a la rubia junto a ella, por un momento pensó que tal vez Kyouko seguía enfadada aun si sus ojos mostraban un atisbo de tristeza que no le gustaba en ella; siempre pensó que podría cargar con toda ella sola y por ningún motivo quería contagiar esa parte alegre que tanto necesitaba en su amiga. Obedeciendo al instinto de protección que siempre tenia encendido hacia la mangaka, Yui la rodeo con un brazo para luego apoyarse levemente en su cabeza, la sorpresa de sus movimientos hicieron sonrojar a Kyouko quien se limito a inspirar una enorme bocanada de aire salado para detener un poco sus latidos.

—Lo siento Kyouko, no debí ser tan egoísta debiste preocuparte mucho ¿no?— de pronto hablo la joven morena, Kyouko sonrió desde su posición sintiendo el aroma de Yui en el proceso.

—Es lógico que me preocupe, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero, te quiero mucho— dijo ella tratando de no develar ningún tipo de pista con sus palabras, aun si era la primera vez que se lo decía en una situación seria.

—Gra..gracias Kyouko, yo también te quiero mucho— logro decirle, Kyouko noto cierto nerviosismo en su tono de voz, pero supo que era natural con lo tímida que era Yui en términos de sentimientos. Luego de unos momentos Kyouko se separo de Yui para buscar en su mochila algo que quería mostrarle.

—Taraaan, mira fue por esto que supe que estabas aquí— hablo la rubia dándole el pequeño álbum de fotos, cuando Yui lo abrió se quedo sin habla, de pronto una sonrisa se fue formando en su joven rostro y junto a ella una cascada de recuerdos le invadió.  
Su rubia amiga la observo con alegría y poco a poco ambas empezaron a recordar juntas, rieron mucho, como no lo hacían en tanto tiempo. Al final Yui cerro el álbum y se quedo callada, pensativa, Kyouko compartió un poco de su silencio contemplando el mar infinito frente a ellas.

—No quiero volver aun, ¿te parece tonto?— pregunto derrepente aun mirando al frente, Kyouko negó con la cabeza.

—Me quedare contigo el tiempo que quieras, cuando te sientas lista para volver volveremos juntas— dijo Kyouko, cuando Yui giro para verla la encontró sonriendole como siempre lo había hecho desde niñas.

xxxxxxxxxx

—Si, sé que debo llamarla, pero simplemente quiero esperar que Kyouko lo haga primero— Nao Toshinou dijo desde su posición en la oficina, sus ojos observando unos documentos que se acumulaban en dos pilas a su derecha. Suspiro audiblemente escuchando cuando su esposo le reclamo por sus acciones, la abogado se cruzo de piernas analizando las palabras que le dijera.

—¿Como lo sabes?, ¿desde cuando?— pregunto sorprendida la rubia amante de la ley, su expresión cambio un poco luego de unos segundos, se llevo una mano a la sien.

—Entonces es por eso que Yui-chan se fue, Dios no tenia idea que era mucho mas serio— dijo Nao cambiando el tono de su voz por aquel que siempre usaba en el juzgado, su esposo al otro lado de la linea le estaba poniendo al día de la situación: Akio Funami se había trasladado a Tokyo para abrir su propio Bouffet de abogados, algo que siempre había soñado desde que comenzó su carrera y que logro finalmente gracias a la ayuda de la poderosa familia de su esposa. Obviamente cuando consiguió su propósito movió unas cuantas personas para poder apoderarse de la parte de la fortuna de Tsu, alegando su inestabilidad mental.  
Nao no podía creerlo, era como si su esposo le estuviera hablando de una persona totalmente desconocida, la voz de su esposo era igualmente decepcionada, al parecer aquellas noticias le habían llegado hace poco.

—Entonces Tsu, ¿que sera de ella y su hija?— pregunto mas preocupada que antes, se levanto no soportando la tensión y comenzó a pasearse por la pequeña oficina intranquilamente.

—Si entiendo, apenas sepa algo te llamo...Ah querido, ¿te lo encargo si?, adiós— cerro la llamada. Por unos minutos se quedó mirando hacia la fotografía enmarcada que adornaba una esquina de su escritorio, en ella mostraba a su familia en la típica foto feliz, Kyouko abrazando a ambos con su amplia sonrisa y un bello cielo azul de fondo.  
La familia Funami, ¿Que estaba pasando con los amigos que considero mas cercanos?, que paso con los valores que Tsu fervientemente defendió en discusiones cotidianas, ¿Que le paso a su amiga?, a aquella alegre joven que compartía como ella el mismo sentido de la justicia. Nao no lo entendía era como si el mundo hubiera girado al contrario y ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, era injusto sobre todo con la persona quien de todos ellos seguramente estaba sufriendo mas.

—Espero que la encuentres— le hablo a su hija sonriente en la foto.

xxxxxxxxxx

—El padre de su compañera Yui ha comunicado que desapareció el domingo, si alguien de Uds. sabe donde esta por favor dígalo al profesor de turno— El director de la escuela Nanamori comunico a todo el salón, la sorpresa de todas las chicas presentes fue de igual magnitud.

—Cualquier detalle de una conversación o el nombre de alguien nuevo— dijo un agente de policía que estaba parado junto al director, el profesor Yamada asintió en concordancia ante las miradas atónitas de las alumnas.

—¿En que club estaba Funami-kun?— pregunto el director nuevamente, como era de esperar el proferor Yamada miro a Ayano quien se puso de pie.

—En el club del entrete...en el club de la ceremonia del té— se corrigió la vicepresidente tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

—Sugiura-san, luego dame el nombre de los participantes de ese club, tengo entendido que Toshinou-san también esta ausente— Yamada hablo luego de que el director y el agente salieran del aula, la chiquilla evito ruborizarse cuando escucho el apellido de Kyouko.

—S..si lo haré— respondió obediente como siempre.

La clase permaneció en silencio lo que quedaba del tiempo, Chitose y Ayano siendo las que mas se relacionaban con Yui y compañia fueron asaltadas con preguntas varias. Ayano tuvo que desmentir su cercanía con la mangaka al mismo tiempo que la cara se le encendía por la sola idea.  
En la hora del almuerzo las dos miembros del consejo decidieron escapar del salón antes de escuchar mas teorias relacionadas del asunto. Ya en el consejo, ambas se encontraron sentadas en una de las mesas con sus respectivos bento sin abrir.  
La atmósfera estaba muy pesada y pronto toda la escuela comenzó a comentar de la desaparición de la chica de segundo año, Ayano suspiro pensando que tal vez esa era la razón por la que Kyouko no había asistido a clases y bajo la mirada.

—Me pregunto si Toshinou-san sabe algo- dijo la joven platinada adivinando los pensamientos previos de su compañera, Ayano abrió su almuerzo convenciéndose que debía comer a pesar del ansia que sentía.

—Creo que por eso no ha venido, si se conocen de tanto tiempo es posible que sus padres hayan pensado en ella como primera opción a quien preguntar— reflexionó Ayano mientras separaba sus palillos descartables, Chitose imito a su amiga sin mucha gana, ni siquiera la visión de sus pepinillos favoritos parecían animarla.

—Espero que Funami-san este bien, debe de haber pasado algo grave para obligarla a irse, ¿o quizá la secuestraron?— dijo Chitose sonando algo preocupada, Ayano la miro con seriedad.

—No digas eso Chitose— pidió la joven sintiendo mucha tristeza derrepente, aun si Yui representaba su rival en amores, no podía evitar sentirse involucrada de alguna manera, sobre todo porque sabia que Kyouko sufría en esos mismos momentos.

De pronto se abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Sakurako y su infaltable compañera Himawari, ambas jovencitas saludaron y luego se sentaron con sus senpai.  
Las dos estaban preocupadas como todas las alumnas del liceo, especialmente porque venían de la enfermería, les comentaron que Chinatsu se había desmayado luego de escuchar de uno de los profesores el nombre de la joven que había desaparecido, el impacto para la chiquilla rosa fue como el de un rayo, Akari apenas tuvo tiempo de atraparla en el aire.  
—A Chinatsu-chan le gusta mucho Funami-senpai— Sakurako dijo triste mientras se apoyaba en la mesa, su amiga Himawari la observó de reojo simpatizando con su expresión.

—¿Que podemos hacer?— pregunto preocupada la jovencita de cabello azul, las miembro del consejo se miraron entre si, todas buscando un poco de consuelo para la situación que les había tocado vivir.

xxxxxxxxxx

El gran faro blanquirojo, tenerlo de cerca sin duda hacia que se le viera mucho mas imponente, ambas jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertas observándolo de abajo hacia arriba incontables veces y se cubrieron de los rayos del sol con la mano cuando encontraron la punta. Kyouko haló de Yui animadamente hacia la puerta que parecía estar abierta, Yui obviamente la hizo entrar en razón cuando se dio cuenta que había un gran letrero que decía 'Estructura Inestable'.  
Haciendo moines en frustración, pero dándose por vencida al final cuando su estómago le anuncio la hora de almorzar, Kyouko se colgó del brazo de su mejor amiga para dirigirse al distrito comercial en donde Yui le informo que vio un McDonalds.  
En su caminata se detuvieron a la mitad de la pendiente, el bosque se podía ver a un lado que tenía como ícono al monte Fuji y al otro se observaba el basto mar. La rubia estaba mas que emocionada por la hermosa vista y se apoyo en el barandal de madera como una niña, la brisa hizo volar su larga melena mientras que Yui la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. El día se estaba volviendo en un feliz recuerdo que la joven morena supo no podía ser mejor, todo eso gracias a la compañía de Kyouko, a su animo e incansable energía.

Como almuerzo decidieron comer hamburguesas y patatas fritas, compartieron la soda para evitar gastar innecesariamente y hablaron un poco mas de nada en particular.

—Prometí que llamaría a mamá apenas te encontrara, ¿tu no has visto si tienes llamadas?— pregunto la chiquilla rubia viendo su teléfono, Yui por inercia saco el suyo sin mucho ánimo, se dio cuenta que lo había apagado porque le quedaba muy poca batería.

—No quiero que sepan donde estoy, aparte no creo que mi madre llame a la policía como dijo— concluyo Yui antes de meterse mas patatas fritas a la boca, Kyouko que se dio cuenta del cambio de humor en su amiga, decidió que no lo permitiria, asi que con audaz rapidez cogió todas las patatas que tenia Yui en su bandeja y se las metió a la boca el mismo instante en que la morena iba a cogerlas.

—¡Gah! ¡Eran mis patatas!— dijo Yui indignada, Kyouko mastico rápidamente y se alzo de hombros, su amiga se levantó y cuando Kyouko pensaba que la perseguiría Yui cogió lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa y se la comió de un solo mordisco.

—Ora eshtamosh...igual— dijo tranquilamente sorbiendo mas de la soda, Kyouko solo pudo señalarla con horror y asombro al mismo tiempo. Al menos -pensó- pudo distraerla de las cosas malas que seguramente estaba comenzando a imaginar.  
Por un día Kyouko quería hacer que Yui se olvide de sus problemas, y juró que lo conseguiría, así gaste toda el dinero de emergencia que tenia consigo.

Su idea para digerir fue ir al arcade del centro comercial, como aun faltaban horas para que las escuelas terminaran prácticamente tenían todas las maquinas para ellas dos, salvo por los comunes saltadores de clases que mas que todo estaban en las carreras de autos.  
Kyouko lució su maestría en el baile mientras que su amiga se conformo con comer un algodón de azúcar apoyada en la baranda del juego, la sonrisa en la cara de la rubia le iluminaron el rostro con la misma sensación que probo aquella noche en su jardín. Aquella noche en que las dos intimaron mucho mas que en tantos años de conocerse, esos sentimientos golpearon su pecho redoblando sus latidos y cada uno parecía susurrarle palabras que antes ni siquiera había utilizado.  
La joven morena suspiro en confusión por la admiración repentina que estaba sintiendo hacia la mangaka, sacudió las ideas que se le subieron a la cabeza, mucho mas cuando la vio haciendo un intento por bailar salsa, no aguanto la risa la cual paso desapercibida de Kyouko quien dejo de bailar pues sintió su teléfono vibrar en sus shorts.

—¿Mamá?— respondió la joven rubia aun con la respiración entrecortada. Yui presto atención cuando su amiga volteo para verla.  
—Si esta aquí conmigo— hubo una pausa antes de que la rubia mangaka abriera mas sus ojos en sorpresa y algo de miedo.  
—Si se lo diré, adiós— concluyo Kyouko, Yui la miro con curiosidad como esperando que le contara que estaba sucediendo.  
—Tu padre llamo a la policía e incluso aviso a la escuela, te están buscando Yui— le dijo ella sonando algo preocupada, Yui se sorprendió pero luego sonrió de la nada, era tan irónico que su padre mostrara interés en ella derrepente que no pudo evitarlo. Su amiga pensó por un momento que se le había aflojado un tornillo y al parecer Yui se dio cuenta por la mirada que le estaba dando.

—No lo haría si no le conviene para algo, pero mañana volveremos, no quiero causar problemas a tus padres— Decidió la chiquilla morena, su amiga de la infancia la observo con complicidad y asintió para darle ánimos.  
Cuando salieron del arcade la ciudad estaba a oscuras, las luces de neón adornaban los negocios que hacían juego con los diferentes 'llamadores' que invitaban a todos los pasantes a sus diferentes locales. Ambas adolescentes se dirigieron sin rumbo, caminando entre la gente sin mucho que decirse luego de la llamada que recibió Kyouko, al parecer Yui estaba pensando en las consecuencias de su abrupta partida y su rubia compinche no sabia como hacer para que saliera de ese estado.

—Ne Yui— Kyouko dijo cuando empezaron a subir la colina que las llevaría al lugar en donde Yui dijo que podrían quedarse, era en los baños termales y esperaba que no hicieran preguntas ahora que Kyouko estaba con ella.

—Dime— respondió Yui casi por inercia, no podía dejar de sentir una cierta ansia ante el conocimiento de que la estaban buscando, apretó el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo, sería tan fácil acabar con todo y declarar que volvería en la mañana pero, sentía miedo de enfrentarse con sus padres, miedo que tenía sus raíces muy profundas, pero sabía que debía enfrentar sin ruedos.

—¿Que harás cuando regreses?— preguntó Kyouko en el silencio que súbitamente se apodero de aquella colina, Yui siguió avanzando como queriendo pensar bien en la respuesta, aquella que encontró en el cementerio en la mañana. La mangaka esperó pacientemente pues sabía que una decisión tal era de suma importancia para ella, quería saber como podía ayudar a su mejor amiga y sobre todo si eso influiría en su plan de confesarse.

—No estoy segura— respondió para luego seguir caminando sin hablar mas, Kyouko también se quedó sin formular mas preguntas pues pensaba que tal vez asi Yui conseguría despejarse la mente. Asi que nuevamente siguieron caminando, de cuando en cuando Kyouko miraba por el rabillo de los ojos a Yui, quien parecia estar super entretenida con las lineas que dividen la acera. La joven Funami pensaba en la solución y los cambios que conllevaría, sin embargo tener a su amiga en ese momento le dió la fuerza para poder decidirse sin temores. Pensando en ello giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que la miraban, su rubia amiga fue tomada por sorpresa mientras espiaba y se sonrojó profusamente, Kyouko agradeció mentalmente que la calle era iluminada tenuemente por las luces cuando bajó a mirada copiando a Yui. La joven Funami también se sintió algo apenada y decidió mirar al frente, la situación entre las dos era embarazante y al mismo tiempo nueva, nunca antes su cuerpo había respondido así con Kyouko, se preguntó si tal vez era porque su afecto hacia ella se había hecho mas fuerte con todo lo que pasaron esos dias o quizá...

Trató de buscarla con la mirada sintiendo que sus manos comenzaban a sudarle y su rostro le quemaba con anticipación, ¿porque? pensó otra vez sin poder girar su rostro, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan extraño que otra vez le susurraba?. Derrepente su pequeño mundo se estaba volviendo mas bizarro con el pasar de cada minuto, sacudió la cabeza y se dió coraje, era su mejor amiga, su amiga de la infancia, aquella que siempre se quedaba en su casa y comía todo su helado, aquella que le hacía ayudarle con sus manga al último momento, aquella que...

—¡Uaa Yui se ve la punta del monte Fuji!— exclamó la rubia mangaka olvidándose de su sonrojo por completo y apoyándose con casi medio cuerpo fuera de la baranda, Yui finalmente giró para ver a su amiga, una fugaz brisa hizo que sus mechones rubios bailasen haciendole ver como una visión ante los ojos café que la observaban con admiración, la risa de la joven mangaka se apoderó del silencio y Yui solo pudo sonreir contagiada. Se acercó a la baranda y apoyó los brazos en ella para admirar el paisaje nocturno, el gran monte como ícono de aquella ciudad se veía despejado como anunciando la despedida de la buena estación.

Permanecieron calladas nuevamente, pero esta vez sin aquel nudo en el estómago que indicaba nerviosismo, de pronto las luces de unas luciérnagas se divisaron en medio del verde en el bosque y ambas fijaron sus ojos en ellas, Kyouko miro nuevamente a Yui de reojo con una sonrisa que su amiga copio cuando la encontró, sin decir nada la joven Funami tomó una de sus manos para continuar su camino cuesta arriba.

Cuando llegaron a los baños, ambas jovencitas agradecieron que la amable señora que los atendía no les preguntara ningún particular por el cual ambas se encontraban solas, eran menores de edad y se veía que no eran de esa ciudad. Aún así, se limitó a sonreirles y darles una habitación en su posada al igual que otros servicios complementarios. Kyouko estaba emocionada pues eso le recordó cuando fueron con el club a los baños termales y la chispa dentro de ella le impulso a repetir la experiencia, salvo por un pequeño detalle que meció su mundo en ese instante, estaban solo ellas dos.

Fue así que mientras se dirigían a la habitación ambas permanecieron calladas, cada una con la misma vicisitud dentro del pecho, tendrían que evitar bañarse juntas, la sola idea hizo que ambas sintieran un calosfrío acompañado de un sonrojo marcando sus mejillas. Rompiéndose ambas la cabeza tratando de encontrar una excusa y al mismo tiempo ser coherente las dos adolescentes reaccionaron cuando la mujer les mostró la habitación que abrió por ellas. Apenas y pudieron contestar al saludo cortés que escucharon distorsionado gracias a sus cavilaciones y se quedaron mirando dentro esperando que la otra entre primero.

Kyouko apoyó su mochila en un rincón y decidió sacar algunas cosas para entretener su mente y mantener en línea a sus hormonas, por otro lado Yui decidió inspeccionar dentro de uno de los armarios para buscar cobijas y ambos futones, haló del acolchado que parecía enrollado y lo puso en el piso calculando la posición con cuidado. La joven Funami lo abrió y se dió cuenta que era uno solo, grande pero uno al fin, su corazón le galopó en el pecho ante la realizaciónde que debía compartirlo con Kyouko, con algo de esperanza volvió a mirar dentro del armario solo para darse cuenta que no había nada mas que cobijas y un par de yukatas extra grandes.

Kyouko tomó los pijamas que había llevado y se giró con alegría para mostrárselos a su compañera, la vista que la esperaba le hizo sonrojarse casi al punto de camuflarse con el pijama tomate que sujetaba en la mano, el futón matrimonial reposaba en medio de la habitación con una Yui que estaba arreglando las almohadas, por un momento la mangaka se quedó sin aliento observando aquella escena cotidiana que le supo a luna de miel.

—Pa..parece que debemos compartirlo— Yui informó notando que su amiga la observaba con algo de incredulidad. La rubia del listón rojo paso saliva y sintió como las orejas le comenzaron a hervir, pero se calmó cuando notó que su amiga también estaba sonrojada y se preguntó si evitaba su mirada por las mismas razones.

—Tata...traje los pijamas, toma— Kyouko tartamudeo sintiéndose estúpida pero pudo dominarse y acercarse a su amiga, Yui tomó el pijama panda sonriendo.

—Pensé que lo tenía en casa— dijo ella de pronto, Kyouko negó con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

—Este es el de reserva— comunicó orgullosa de sí misma y contenta de hacerla sonreír. De nuevo se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, ambas con la misma sensación de nerviosismo que parecía incrementarse cada segundo que pasaba.

—S..si quie..quieres, puedes ir bañarte primero, yo te alcanzo luego— Yui finalmente dijo interrumpiendo el extraño momento entre ambas, Kyouko solo asintió no pudiendo encontrar su voz, dentro sintió un atisbo de decepción porque se dió cuenta de que la relación de ambas había cambiado y no sabía si le gustaba la idea, por otro lado se preguntó porque su amiga estaba tan nerviosa, casi podría jurar que no se trataba de a solita timidez innata de la chiquilla morena, no, Kyouko abrigó otra razón, una que le hizo temblar y sonreir al mismo tiempo.

xxxxxxxxx

Sobre la cama, encogida y rodeada de peluches como queriendo esconderse del mundo, Chinatsu parecía en trance, su mente recreaba las palabras que le comunicaron la desaparición de su senpai favorita una y otra vez. Sin embargo los acontecimientos luego de ello fueron los que mas se le quedaron grabados y ella misma no podía salir de su estupor y confusión.

La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Akari, quien cargaba una pequeña fuente con bebidas y unas galletas. Chinatsu se giró para cambiar de posición encontrando la mirada violeta de su compañera. La hermana de Akane le sonrió suavemente antes de concentrarse en la bebida que se llevo sin mucha prisa a los labios. Chinatsu la copió bajando de la cama para sentarse frente a ella, compartieron un silencio agradable unos momentos.

—Disculpa por imponerme Akari-chan— dijo la jovencita rosa, su rostro triste y ojos algo rojizos. Akari negó con la cabeza.

—No es molestia Chinatsu-chan, además, no me apetecía estar sola— confesó Akari bajando un poco la cabeza para no sonrojarse, Chinatsu entendió a que se refería y le sonrió sutilmente.

—¿Crees que ella este con Kyouko-senpai?— preguntó de pronto Chinatsu, Akari mordió una galleta como tratando de masticar con ella sus ideas, era extraño y a la vez probable, ambas lo supieron cuando llegaron a la casa de Kyouko y encontraron no solo a sus padres sino también a los de Yui.

—A mi me pareció que los padres de Kyouko-chan sabían algo, aún así no me esperé que la madre de Yui-chan reaccionará así, tal vez...— se perdió en su discurso y ambas se quedaron calladas analizando sus palabras. Chinatsu recordó el interrogatorio de ambos, la madre de su senpai favorita parecía atravezarla con la mirada, había algo en ella que le provocaba nerviosismo, su padre era mas bien calmo, frío diria ella.

—Tal vez fue por ella que se fue, Yui-senpai parece siempre muy controlada pero su comportamiento éstas últimas semanas parecen confirmarlo— Chinatsu dijo derrepente, su rostro serio, Akari alzó su mirada para encontrarla, puede que sea cierto lo que su compañera dijo, asi como también es cierto que Kyouko sabe donde está. La menor de las Akaza observó atentamente las facciones de Chinatsu, se la veía tan concentrada por develar un misterio que ambas no sabían si tenían derecho a discutir, dentro suyo pero, también sintió algo de celos al percibir la dedicación de ella hacia Yui aún sabiendo que no sería correspondida.

—Puede ser, pero...— El sonido del teléfono de Akari llamó la atención de ambas, cuando la jovencita e puso de pie y lo cogió del escritorio dió un grito que desconcertó a su compañera quien se movió rapidamente para taparle la boca.

—Es un mensaje de Kyouko-chan— reveló a Chinatsu una vez que esta la soltó, ambas abrieron sus ojos aun mas para leerlo, conteniendo el aliento al ver el contenido.

"Akari-chan, solo te escribo para decirte que estoy bien, estoy con Yui en Numatsu, había algo que ella tenía que hacer y por eso vino aqui. Volveremos muy pronto, no te preocupes, Kyouko"

"Pdta: Dile a Chinachu que cuidare muy bien de Yui-nyan"

Ambas jovencitas gritaron de alegría luego de un día muy severo con sus emociones y saltaron tomándose de las manos, a Chinatsu no le importo siquiera la provocación de su senpai rubia pues sabia que estaban ambas bien y es mas que estarían juntas muy pronto como siempre.

—Akari-chan, ¿que pasa todo bien?— Akane entró a su habitación cuando escucho el rumor, ambas adolescentes se sonrojaron y negaron con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No pasa nada Onee-chan, estábamos jugando— se disculpó Akari, su hermana mayor no pudo contener la vena que se le formó en la sien al ver que ambas estaban tomadas de la mano y con la cara enrojecida sospechosamente, casi temblando cerró la puerta no sin antes sonreir lo mas dulce posible.

Soltaron un suspiro al unísono y solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta que sus manos aún estaban unidas, las dos se miraron pero no se soltaron inmediatamente, Akari sintió que Chinatsu le dio un pequeño apretón complice de un secreto, un secreto que las unió mas que nunca ese instante.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kyouko sonrió al finalizar el mensaje y apagó el teléfono, se había metido en el futón con su pijama rojo tomate, parecía que la habitación no tenía calefacción y se podía sentir algo de frío. Cuando Yui entró vestida de panda Kyouko se cubrió la mitad de la cara con la manta para evitar que ella viera lo sonrojada que estaba, su compañera la observó en silencio y antes de acercarse apretó los puños.

Ambas habían dormido juntas desde que tenían memoria, asi que ¿Porque debería ser diferente ahora?, pensaron las dos, Yui apagó la luz y se metió bajo el futón sin pronunciar palabra, ambas se quedaron mirando el techo aprovechando de la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Por un momento las dos tuvieron miedo de que sus latidos se pudieran hacer mas fuertes y descubrirlas, ¿Que no habían cicadas esa noche?, era verdad que estaba demasiado silencioso ni siquiera el ruido de autos pasar.

—¿Tienes frío Kyouko?— preguntó Yui de pronto, la mangaka giró su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Yui en la penumbra.

—Un poco— confesó la joven rubia, era verdad ahora entendían porque costaba poco aquella habitación, parecía una refrigeradora, a ambas se les vino en mente las mazmorras de los castillos medievales. Kyouko sintió que Yui se movió acercándose mas a ella, la sensación de estar tan cerca era abrumadora, ambas identificaron el mismo sentimiento de antes y se miraron poniendose de lado.

—Asi no tendremos mas frío, ¿verdad?— dijo Yui sintiendo el calor de su amiga cerca, los ojos de Kyouko la observaban atentamente y esto le hacía girar un poco la cabeza, sintió algo dentro suyo, un impulso muy fuerte teniendola tan cerca, Kyouko estaba como encantada mirando a Yui, era como si estuviera esperando que su amiga entendiera solo con mirarla aquello que no se atrevía a decir con palabras, ¿Era posible?

—Um— Kyouko afirmó sin dejar de mirarla, Yui no supo que la impulsaba pero sin debatirselo mas llevo una mano hasta su mejilla y sintió como esta reaccionaba ante su roce, Kyouko sintió sus orejas en llamas, sabía que estaba sonrojada pero no queria bajar la mirada, no ahora.

—Yui, tu mano es muy tibia—dijo ella posando la suya encima, Yui sintió como electricidad y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Tu también Kyouko, no se como agradecerte por estar aqui conmigo— le dijo continunando con ese momento que ambas e negaban a romper, su amiga negó con la cabeza y en un impulso apoyó su frente con la de ella.

—Yui no baka, siempre estaré ahi para ti—respondió sonriendo a lo que Yui copió de igual modo, por un segundo permanecieron asi, unidas por la frente hasta que Yui se separó y Kyouko notó que bajó la cabeza un poco.

—Yo tengo miedo de volver y de que las cosas cambien, si fuera asi yo, yo tal vez tuviera que irme— dijo de pronto pensando que ella no podía decirle lo mismo, que ella no estaría ahi para ella, le dolía admitirlo pero las cosas cambiarían y Yui no sabía en que grado. Cuando alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con la azul mirada de su amiga, en esos ojos encontró tristeza y el mismo dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Aún si fuera asi, yo siempre estare para ti Yui, no va a cambiar nada, ¿verdad?— la pregunta era una cargada de ansiedad, Yui se desarmó al ver como aquellos pozoz límpidos se llenaban de lágrimas que ella no quizo provocar, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo manifestar, Yui limpio la humedad que amenazaba con caer y luego la abrazo fuertemente, como queriendo transmitirle todo aquello que no sabía expresar con palabras.

—Claro que no va a cambiar, tu y yo siempre seremos...yo siempre voy a quererte Kyouko, siempre— dijo ella declarando con firmeza que sus sentimientos por su amiga eran mas profundos que antes, Kyouko se sintió feliz y luego de un momento ambas se separaron, se quedaron mirando por mucho tiempo seguras de que no era una fantasía, de que las dos se querían aún sin confesarlo en alta voz.

El momento las envolvió nuevamente y sin pensarlo mas y anteponer dudas, ambas compartieron su primer beso verdadero, un beso torpe que mas parecían varios besos cortos que les hacian cosquillas, un beso que lograron transformar en uno mas largo, y luego de ese otro mas profundo, cargado de la propia inocencia que ambas querían entregar.

* * *

Hola, se que no tengo perdón por abandonar mi primer fanfic de esta manera *Se inclina ante el público con humildad*. Lo unico que puedo decir a mi favor es que, sobreviviendo solo con el paro no he podido reparar o comprar otro portatil, he estado escribiendo y haciendo malabares por terminar este capitulo, la verdad no me ha quedado como queria, pero decidi postearlo para no saturarme de ideas que despues no llegan a nada. Este es el preludio del final, que no si sera el proximo capitulo o haga dos mas.


End file.
